


under the mistletoe, watching the fire glow

by JillianEmily



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Humor, Romance, Tumblr Prompts, basically I do another chapter each day until christmas, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 51,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillianEmily/pseuds/JillianEmily
Summary: 25 Days of Christmas: In which Percy and Annabeth meet in 25 different ways.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 56
Kudos: 306





	1. Chapter 1

_Day 01/25 Day of Christmas: Character A and Character B, sworn enemies, are chosen to prepare the company Christmas party._

* * *

“Chase!”

Annabeth doesn’t bother hiding the sneer that forms across her face at the sound of their voice. As Percy slides in front of her, his face is all too bright and cheerful. Her eyes linger on his torso, covered in a green Christmas sweater with plastic ruffles hanging off of it that makes her want to throw up.

“Why the face?” Percy asks. He leans over onto the desk she’s standing behind, carelessly shoving aside her blueprints. She nearly smacks him as she watches the papers go flying. Annabeth’s pretty sure he has a degree in marine biology, so what he’s doing working for an architecture firm, she will never know.

“It’s because I have to look the devil reincarnate in the eyes,” she deadpans.

“Oh, that’s not nice.” Percy grins wider. “I prefer to be called the Grinch. Christmas festivities, and all that.”

“I have a few words I could call you,” she agrees. “The Grinch is generous.”

“So grumpy.” Percy’s fingers wander around her desk, plucking an ornament off of the company’s mini tree. “So I need to talk to you.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

“I’ll have you fired,” he threatens, but he doesn’t seem the slightest bit upset. Annabeth will never understand how he is able to keep such a calm façade when he’s around her. From the moment he walked into that office, she has hated the arrogance with which he walked, and she had no trouble making it known. There hadn’t been a specific starting point to their rivalry, but it was there, and it burned brighter than the North star.

“What do you want?”

“You see, I was talking to Chiron,” he starts, and the twinkle in his eye has her terrified, rightfully so. “And he mentioned that he’s not prepared for the company Christmas party. I was all _oh yeah, I can help out,_ and he was like _you should totally do it,_ and I was like _oh, sure thing,_ but then, get this—”

Annabeth has an inkling as to where this is going.

“He says you have to help me.”

“ _Jackson_.”

“Yes?”

“Would you like be murdered so close to Christmas? Never get to see your poor mother again?”

“I would not like that, no, but I hardly think you’re capable of homicide.”

“You’d be surprised what I’m capable of,” she says. “Something about Christmas transforms me into Rudolph with rabies. It’s bad.”

“You’re too cute,” he coos.

She is tempted to bite him, and she has to retrain herself from doing just that when he pokes her on the nose.

“Anyways, you don’t have a choice. He said you have to.”

“Why me? Why not _literally_ any other employee here.”

“I have no idea,” he says. “I tried talking him out of it.”

Her eye twitches. “Why do I get the feeling that you didn’t?”

“You always get the feeling that I didn’t, or I did, or whatever the wrong choice is. You just have it out for me.”

She doesn’t think that’s necessarily true. She only points him out when he does something wrong, which is all the time. And sure, _maybe_ she spends extra time pointedly looking for anything she can call him out for, but she likes to call that keeping him on edge. Someone had to keep this kid in check if he wasn’t going to himself.

“So once your shift is over, don’t leave. Meet me in the conference room on the third floor, West wing.”  
  
“I will _not_ be meeting you there.”

“Yes, you will because Chiron says you have to.” He suddenly sets the ornament back onto the tree, ever so gently, and leans in close. She is too stubborn to move away so he ends up whispering in her ear, his warm breath tickling her. “You may not listen to _me,_ but we all know that you’ll do whatever he says. So. Five o’clock. See you there.”

Annabeth promises herself throughout the rest of the day that she won’t go. She doesn’t always have to listen to her boss, and it’s not like he’d _fire_ her or anything if she didn’t show — she worked too hard to get where she is, and he is well aware of the rivalry going on between them.

Still, as she walks down the hall to the conference room, she can’t say she’s surprised. Chiron has done so much for her, and if she has to succumb to a few hours of torture to make up for it, then that’s exactly what she’ll do.

As she enters the room, she is met with the sight of Percy in the middle of the room, surrounded by the largest assortment of rainbow lights and garland that she has ever seen in her entire life. For a moment, she forgets about the fact that she is forced to be here. Instead, she focuses on the sparkle and joy she can just _feel_ in the room, and the smile of pure excitement that is on his face.

“Where did you get all of this?” she asks, stepping inside. She has to make her way over a few glass decorations splattered about, but she makes it without completely dying.

“I went shopping,” he says, gleeful. He picks a string of lights up, inspecting it closely before dropping it back down onto his lap. Annabeth sits near him, but still far away that he can’t ‘accidentally’ choke her with Christmas lights.

“You paid for all of this?”

“Stole the company card. Where do you think I’ve been all day?”

And it dawns on her that he really hasn’t been there for most of the day. It’s no wonder it had been so quiet; he hadn’t been pestering her every two seconds.

She hums. “So what am I supposed to do?”

“Desperate to leave?”

“With you here? Of course.”

Percy frowns but doesn’t say anything about it. “Just make this place look pretty.”

She tries her best, but it’s admittedly not very good. It kind of looks like Santa Claus and his elves threw a very messy tantrum. She stands next to Percy to inspect the final product. She can feel her ears tinging red.

“I don’t understand what happened here,” he says, baffled.

“I think my decorating skills were corrupted by your severe incompetence.”  
  
Percy smirks but turns to face her. “My severe incompetence?”

“Yes.”

“May I ask what I did this time?”

“What?”

“You’re always insulting me. Why?”

“Because—” She gestures vaguely. “You’re _you.”_

“I’m me?”

Her mind blanks. “Uh… ugly.”

Percy guffaws, but he doesn’t seem offended. “All this time I thought you hated me, but it’s actually because I’m _ugly_?” He whistles. “I don’t know whether to feel relieved or depressed.”

“Bit of both, perhaps.” Annabeth knows for a fact that her face is redder than the mistletoe along the edges of the room. Everything she could complain about and has complained about, and she says that he’s _ugly_? The one thing that he’s actually _not_? She may not like him, but even she can appreciate his sharp jawline and striking eyes.

“So if I were less ugly, you would stop calling me incompetent?”

“Exactly."

“Ah.” Percy elbows her, and she squirms. “And here I was, thinking we were mortal enemies.”

“Oh, we are. I can’t be associated with ugly monsters.”

“Damn, Annabeth. Way to put salt in the wound.”

“You could always just insult me back.”

“Why would I do that?”

“You always do.”

At that, Percy faces her again, alarmed. “I do not.”

“Yes, you do!”

“I’m careful with my words. I may tease you, but I have _never_ called you names.”

She tries to prove him wrong, but she suddenly can’t think of a single instance where he’s actually said something blatantly rude. It turns out she’s just a raging asshole.

“Call me ugly.”

Percy blinks. “What?”

“Now you made me feel bad, so say something mean. Make me cry. You have full permission.”

“I wouldn’t want to _lie_ to you.”

It takes a second before she gathers what he’s saying, and she’s suddenly blushing from something entirely different than embarrassment. “You think I’m pretty?”

“I thought that was obvious.”

“I— no?”

Percy stares at her for what feels like an eternity. “I’ve been flirting with you since forever.”

She snorts.  
  
“I like to poke you on the nose and play with your hair. I wink at you, like, every day!”

“I thought you were just bullying me.”

“I’m sorry, but that does not qualify as bullying.”

“You made Chiron demand I decorate for a Christmas party.”

“Yeah, he never said that. He actually has no idea you’re here right now.”

“ _You_ did this!?”

“I wanted to spend time with you?” he tries in excuse.

“But we don’t like each other!”

“I thought we were always messing around. I didn’t know you actually _despised_ me.”

She doesn’t know that she _despises_ him. Strongly dislikes, maybe, but she doesn’t think she actually hates him. Now that she’s here, staring him in his green eyes, feeling like a kicked puppy is staring straight at her, she doesn’t know if she actually even disliked him, or was just too stuck to her pride to acknowledge that he wasn’t a terrible person.

“I don’t hate you.”

He sniffs. “Well now I don’t believe you.”

“Oh, you toddler.”

And somehow, Percy still smiles. She’ll never know how he keeps with the cheer. “So what I’m hearing is that we’re friends.”

Percy is too good for her. She insults him to his face and he just smiles through it. He doesn’t hesitate to reassure her, and now that she thinks of it, he never has. When she’s struggling to walk through the halls, Percy is always the first to help her carry her things, even when she hurls her nasty words his way. And the one time she was sick, he was the one to sit her down and drive her home. He’s always been so generous even when she doesn’t deserve it, and she doesn’t understand why she’s never seen it before.

It’s like something inside of her has shifted, like these few hours spent alone with him have suddenly erased everything she thought in the past. It makes sense, now that she realizes that the past was nothing more than an image she was too stubborn to replace.

“No?” Percy smiles. “I get it. You want to be my girlfriend.”  
  
She holds up a hand. “Wait a second—” 

“Even better! My wife!”

She chokes, laughing. She thinks this might be the first time she let herself genuinely smile at something he’s said. It’s a nice feeling. “Let’s start with friends.”

Percy steps forwards, towering over her. “Oh, I’m _so_ going to make you my girlfriend.”

Annabeth wants to protest, but with the look that he’s giving her now, making her legs go weak, she thinks that it just might be possible in this Christmas magic.

“Guess what,” he whispers, now directly beside her.

She trembles, a foreign chill shooting down her back. “What?”

“Mistletoe.”

She looks up, expecting to find the small plant being held above her head, but instead she is met with the sound of Percy laughing.  
  
“Made you look.”

She laughs along with him, shoving his chest playfully. “This is why I hate you.”

“Except you don’t hate me,” he says, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her in for a side hug. “You love me.”

“Sure,” she says.

“So you should kiss me then. If you love me, and all.”

If it had been two hours earlier, she would’ve said not a chance, but something’s changed. She isn’t sure what it is or when exactly it had happened between then and now, but something seemed to click. It has her reaching onto her toes to press a sweet kiss to his cheek, right on the dimple that appears as his face morphs into the kindest, gentlest smile.

“There,” she says softly. “A kiss.”

Percy bites his lower lip and shakes his head. There is a look on his face — adoration, she thinks. A voice whispers love. “I’m going to make you fall in love with me, Annabeth Chase.”

It doesn’t take long at all.


	2. Chapter 2

_Day 02/25 Days of Christmas: Character A's best friend rigs the Secret Santa because they know Character A has a crush on Character B_

* * *

Percy is so distracted that he almost doesn’t catch someone whispering his name across the room. When he realizes that it’s Leo calling his name, he wishes he _hadn’t_ noticed because he knows that whatever is about to come out of that kid’s mouth is not going to be good.

“ _What?_ ” Percy hisses when Leo doesn’t stop the rather obvious hissing.

Leo stands up from the table along the wall so that he can make his way across the dorm’s common room and plop down directly next to Percy. “So.”

When he says nothing else, Percy prompts, “So…?”

“You’re in love with Annabeth, yeah?”

“I’m sorry — _what?_ ”

“You, like, want to marry her.”

Percy swallows, eyes darting towards the girl that was only sitting a few feet away. “I don’t.”

“Yeah, okay big boy. _Suuure_ you don’t want to marry her.”

“Maybe shut up, yeah?”

Leo gives his signature impish grin. “I’m just speaking the truth.”

“Yeah, well, your truth sucks.”

Percy wishes he could say that Leo was lying through his teeth like he usually does, but this one’s the painful reality. He was in love with his best friend, and Leo was shouting it out to the world, and also to Annabeth who was practically right next to him. For once, he’s glad that she can’t ever listen to people talking while she’s studying.

“Here’s the thing.” Leo pats Percy’s hand like he was consoling a child. “Secret Santa.”

“What about it?”

“You’re going to get Annabeth.”

The way that Leo whispers it is only mildly comical. It sounds more like he’s praying than telling, in Percy’s opinion. “What, are you manifesting it or something?”

“No. I’m rigging Secret Santa.”

“What!? No!”

“You want to date her, don’t you?” When Percy opens his mouth to disagree, Leo continues, “The answer is yes, you do. And to be honest, I’m sick of watching you two flounder around each other, so this is more for my benefit than yours.”

“You’re an ass.”

“You won’t be saying that when you get married, buddy.”

Percy gives him a scathing look as he pointedly turns his head away from Leo. Leo mutters something under his breath that Percy does not bother to decipher because it would probably make Percy want to stab someone in the name of Christmas spirit. He’s already mortified enough that everyone seems to know about his infatuation with his best friend, probably including Annabeth too, so he does not need Leo to rub it in even more.

“ _Percy,_ ” Leo grunts as his fingers wrap around Percy’s neck and pull in an attempt to get Percy to face him again. He ends up _choking_ for air as Leo cuts off his trachea, and Leo clambers to grab a fistful of hair instead. Percy lets out a strangled shriek as he is pulled off the couch sharply by his head.

“Stop it!”

“Listen to me,” Leo says, peering over the edge at where Percy is now laying on the floor, rubbing the back of his head. Percy ends up staying on the floor so that he’s out of Leo’s reach. “When we get together for Secret Santa, you’re going to pick first. Pick the one that has green marker on the outside.”

“And break the rules of the game?”

“It’s still a secret to her. Do it.”

Percy doesn’t plan on doing it. The few hours waiting for the rest of their friends to meet up are spent with him going back and forth in his own mind as to why he should definitely _not_ pick her name. It defeats the whole purpose of the game, but at the same time, she won’t know that he purposely picked her. But on the other hand, if he somehow manages to win her over with whatever gift he picks out, he’ll have to admit it at some point. With his luck, they’d be married about to have a baby when he’s like _oh yeah, by the way, I purposely got you because I’m a cheater,_ and she’ll be so offended, all _oh yeah, by the way, I’m also a cheater and it’s not your baby,_ and his heart will shatter into a million pieces.

So perhaps he’s being a little dramatic, but he likes to think his concerns are at least somewhat legitimate. Like, maybe 43 percent valid.

In the end though, Percy catches sight of that green mark on a slip of paper, and his hand grabs it with a mind of its own. As he uncurls the paper, he traces over her writing with his finger. He swears he could pick her writing out of a line up, with the unique curves of her penmanship.

Percy pretends not to notice Leo’s mocking grin from across the circle, instead turning his attention towards Annabeth, watching her pick out his name.

For the next few days, Percy doesn’t think he’s ever been more stressed. It’s as though Percy doesn’t even _know_ Annabeth anymore because he’s suddenly at a blank for anything that she likes. He can’t even remember her favorite color or lifelong dreams because he’s just that nervous. He’s beginning to wish that he hadn’t picked that green slip, but it was too late to go back now. He had no choice but to make an embarrassment of himself when he shows up with something awful, or nothing at all.

It comes unexpectedly when he finds the present. It’s a simple ring with a silver band and an emerald sitting in the center, and it practically has her name written on it. He imagines what it would look like sitting on her finger, the green gem gleaming in the sunlight, reminiscent of his eyes.

It’s not until after he makes the purchase that it dawns on him how much of a _boyfriend_ thing it is to buy someone a ring. And, of course, Annabeth would say something about it being an engagement ring because that’s just what she does, and he would die on the spot. He loves her so much, but she doesn’t know that, and a ring would no doubt reveal at least some of what he was feeling if she somehow didn’t already know.

He dreads the day of Secret Santa.

All too soon, he is sitting in a circle with his friends, everyone holding a present in their hands. When it comes time to exchange the gifts, Percy hesitantly hands his to Annabeth. He can sense the shock on her face, and a warm sense fills him as he also senses the underlying excitement in her face.

“You got me something expensive, right?” she asks playfully.

“You wish,” is what he replies, but his painfully empty wallet disagrees.

Annabeth smiles at him, a cute dimple appearing on her cheek, as she pulls the tissue paper out of the present bag. She makes an offhanded comment about the Rudolph gift bag before she pulls out everything at once. He hadn’t wanted to just get her one thing, so he stuffed it with a few of her favorite snacks. Leo had called him a simp when he found out.

“Hurry up,” he chides.   
  
“Get off my ass, Percy,” she says, but she picks up the small box he knows contains the ring. The rest of the room seems to drown out as she flicks open the top. He catches sight of the ring in the box, and now he really wants to pass out, or throw up, or both.

Annabeth’s face is unreadable as she thumbs the gem. Then, her face breaks into a soft grin and he feels marginally better. “A ring?”

“I saw it and thought of you. I didn’t even realize what I was doing until it was paid for.” He bites his lip. “I can return it if you don’t want it. I know it might seem weird, but I just really wanted—“

Annabeth uses her socked foot to nudge his knee and get him to stop talking. “I really love it, Percy.”

“You do?”

“Of course I do,” she says, rolling her eyes. She slides it onto her left ring finger, holding it up for her own inspection. “It’s like an engagement ring!”

Percy cracks a grin. “I knew you’d say that.”

“It’s not a bad thing,” she adds. “I’d love being engaged to you. You’d be the world’s best husband.”

Percy’s heart nearly stops.

“God, I love you,” she groans, crawling over the floor so that she can collapse in his lap like a wet noodle. It’s not unusual for them. They’ve always been the two to cuddle platonically during a movie, or just take a nap together, but nothing more. Right now though, Percy feels like this is a lot more than usual as he wraps his arms around her in a hug.

Annabeth lifts herself back up, and he nearly whines at the loss of contact. That is quickly taken off his mind though as she turns around with a present in hand.

“Your turn,” she says, and Percy’s jaw drops open.  
  
“You got me!” he exclaims excitedly, reaching for the present.

“I _know,_ ” she says teasingly. “I nearly gagged when I picked your name.”

“Nice to see that you care.”

She patters her feet against the floor excitedly. “Open it!”

And he does. The bag is slightly bigger than hers was, so he struggles a bit to get the item out. When he does though, he feels like crying. He’s met with a thin silver frame, but inside of it is what really gets him. It’s a painting of the two of them — a picture he thought he lost a long time ago. Her arms are thrown over his shoulders from behind as she gives him a kiss on the cheek, and Percy is staring directly into the camera, the biggest smile on his face. He remembers taking that years ago on a stranger’s polaroid. He carried it around forever, everywhere he went, until it just seemed to disappear one day. He was so distraught because it was the only copy, but he’s forgotten about it until now, and—

Percy’s eyes begin to brim with tears. “Where did you get this?”

“I took a picture of it,” she says gently. “There was someone on etsy that was painting pictures, and so I thought you’d like to have this one.”

“God.” Percy’s eyes trace over the image, trying to burn the picture into his mind, every single curve and color. “This is perfect. Thank you.”

“It’s no ring, but…”

“Annabeth,” Percy says, stopping her. “I love it.”

“And I love you.”

Something burns in Percy’s stomach. There’s something in the way that she’s looking at him that makes his breath stutter. It’s too soft and she’s too close to him. He wants so badly to pull her in close, to hug her and kiss her because she’s wearing his ring and a sweater she stole from his closet and she’s his best friend that he’s in love with.

Percy’s face is suddenly in front of Annabeth’s, and he can feel her breaths hitting his face. He doesn’t know if people are watching, but he can’t be bothered enough to check.

“Thank you,” Percy whispers. “It means a lot.”

“I’m sure it did.”

There’s a comfortable pause where Percy just looks at her, counts her eyelashes, appreciates the perfect curve of her nose before she says, “Are you going to kiss me or just stare?”

Percy smiles and takes that as an invitation. He wraps his fingers around the curve of her back, pulling her onto his lap and bringing her lips to his. It feels like he’s kissing his best friend, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. It’s not a perfect kiss because she’s tangled awkwardly in his limbs, both of them sprawled on the floor, and there are people screaming around them, but it’s still everything he’s ever thought it would be.

When he finally pulls away, she’s looking at him with something akin to love. He smiles, and so does he, and Leo makes a snarky comment, and he never wants to leave this moment.

“So,” she says, breathless and happy, “I have something to tell you.”

“You love me?”

“That, and I _may_ have purposely picked your name.”

Percy throw his head back and laughs, and he thinks that he’s met his soulmate.


	3. Chapter 3

_Character A works as a Santa's helper. Character B has a small sibling/child._

* * *

Percy thinks that he has a healthy obsession with Christmas. There’s something about seeing the layers of white snow in the morning and hearing the sound of laughter that he just can’t get enough of. He has so many warm memories with his mom, and he could live in them forever.

He supposes that’s why he finds himself dressed as an elf standing next to Santa Claus.

All things considered, it’s not the _worst_ job he could have gotten. It pays well enough for a twenty-two-year-old in their last year of college, and it was at least somewhat entertaining to get to see little children have meltdowns over Santa.

It’s not that he particularly enjoys watching children cry, because he’s not a monster. But when his day is filled with toddler after toddler sitting on Santa Claus’ lap, he has to find entertainment somehow, and those fear-induced tears are absolutely droll.

Percy smiles fondly at a three-year-old girl getting her turn with Santa. He steps in to take a picture with the parents’ phone before stepping aside again. He drowns out the chatter from the long line of families as he looks around the vicinity. They’re outside so he gets to appreciate the snow falling through the sky. The decorations are perfect, red and green and silver in every corner he looks.

He’s quickly drawn out of his fascination with the décor as something hard hits him in the back of the head.

Percy turns to look at the item, and he recognizes it as a sparkly teething ring.

“I’m so sorry!”

Now he’s looking at a girl whose face is written red in horror. She ducks down to grab the ring while balancing a baby on her hip.

She’s really pretty, Percy notices.

“Don’t worry about it,” he says, laughing it off. “It comes with the job.”

“I promise it wasn’t me who threw it at you,” she says.

“Yeah, sure,” he says playfully. He can’t seem to draw his eyes away from her. He’s absolutely captivated by her blonde curls swirling in the wind. Her black fabric coat is long, falling to around her knees, and he thinks it suits her well. And the baby in her arms is wrapped cozily in what he would guess is layers of jackets topped by a blanket. The baby’s waving her arms around, her nose a bit red to match what Percy would assume is her mother’s nose.  
  
“She’s cute,” Percy says.

“Thanks,” she says, a teasing hint to her voice. “Took nine months to make.”

Percy thinks that she looks _really_ young, but it slides by his mind. He doesn’t judge her because he knows that sometimes, shit happens. It happened to his mom, and it could have just as easily happened to him too.

“You did well,” he says. She’s the next person in line, and it’s taking longer than expected so he turns around. It’s no wonder it takes so long for the line to move up because it appears as though one of the kids wasn’t as potty trained as their parents thought and emptied their bladder all over Santa Claus.

Percy asks if they need any help cleaning, but they don’t answer so he stays put. He isn’t entirely excited to help clean someone else’s pee, and besides, he’d much rather stay here and talk to the pretty girl that was still looking at him.

“So,” Percy starts, facing her again. “You’re probably going to be here a while.”

“Thrilling,” she deadpans, tightening the blanket around the baby. “Does this usually happen?”

“A child peeing on Santa Claus? Sadly, yes.”

Her lips tug up in a faint smile. “You must love your job.”

“It’s not as bad as it seems,” he swears. “It’s fun getting to mess around with kids.”

“Mess around with kids? Looks to me like you’re just standing here talking to me…” She looks down to read his nametag, “Percy.”

“Simple explanation, actually,” he says, giving her a gleaming grin. He can just tell that they would get along great. “You’re much more interesting!”

“Do you normally talk to all the mothers coming through this line?”

Percy winks. “Only the really pretty ones?”

She raises an eyebrow, but he can spot that look in her eye that tells him she’s just as intrigued as he is. “Pretty? Bold words for someone who doesn’t even know my name."

“Something tells me I’m about to,” Percy says.

She laughs, and he finds that he enjoys the sound. “I’m Annabeth.”

“Annabeth,” he repeats. It rolls off his tongue naturally, a name that he wouldn’t mind saying for the rest of his life. “I’m Percy, but you already know that.” He bends slightly so that he can face the baby in her arms. “And who’s this little one?”

“Sophia,” Annabeth says, chewing on her lower lip with a smile as she watches Percy open and close his fingers in a wave.

“Sophia! You tried to kill me!”

“I’m still so sorry. Did it hurt?”

“It didn’t,” he reassures. “She’s a smart kid. She could sense our mutual attraction and made a move for you.”

“ _Mutual_ attraction?”

“Unless you’re actually thirty years old and married in which you might be a little too old for me.”

“I’m _twenty-two_ and definitely not married.” She looks at him, a silent message, before continuing. “Painfully single, actually.”

“Great! So am I.” He’s giving her a cheeky grin, which he realizes that he probably looks ridiculous dressed as an elf and attempting to flirt with a twenty-two-year-old mom.

“Percy,” she says, giving him a look he can’t place, “you’re not subtle.”

“Is that alright with you?”

“I can’t say I dislike it,” Annabeth says. The breeze blows a little bit harder, and Percy watches as she pulls her baby in closer against her chest. She sniffles in the harsh winter air, glancing past him to gauge the Santa situation.

“It’s going to be a little longer of a wait,” he tells you. “You might want to go to another place, to be honest. I’m not sure they’re really going to clean anything.”

She’s still looking into the distance as she answers, “That’s probably for the best.” And when she’s giving him her attention again, she says, “You wouldn’t happen to know of any better places, would you?”

“I do, actually.” There’s a long pause, and he wonders who is going to break first. They stare into each other’s eyes, and Percy is lost in a trance, wondering if this feeling inside of him matches the one inside of her. They only break contact when the baby begins to babble, and then Percy says, “I’d be more than happy to show you if you’d let me.”

“That sounds amazing, actually,” she says. “When?”

“I get off in ten minutes?”

She smiles. “Ten minutes it is.”

He spends the rest of those ten minutes just getting to know her, and he finds that he was right. They would be best friends, and he has no doubt that they will be. He really likes her, and her kid is adorable, and he wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life around her, but he’d never tell her that. Not so early on anyways. He’s never been one to believe in love at first sight, but he feels it racing through him now and wonders if that’s just the magic of Christmas. The same magic he fell in love with as a child and carried along with him until this very moment.

Percy learns a few years after that what he felt really _was_ the power that Christmas holds in his heart. When he’s standing in line, holding his baby, and Sophia in hand, waiting for them to meet Santa Claus, Annabeth laughs and kisses him in the cheek.

No one will ever be able to change Percy’s mind. Christmas is for families, and now he has his own. He’s never been happier.


	4. Chapter 4

_Day 04/25 Days of Christmas: Character A is desperate to find a particular item (book/toy/etc.) as a present for someone, but it's been sold out everywhere. Character B helps._

* * *

Percy nearly slams into a brick wall because of how fast he’s running. He doesn’t have time to actually stop and apologize to the poor child he’s almost trampled as he continues running. He _has_ to make it to the store before it closes or else he’ll never forgive himself.

He tried so hard not to go Christmas shopping last minute, yet here he was on Christmas Eve panicking that the store is going to close before he can make it in. His mom had seen a pretty ring she fell in love with, and Percy had shoved it to the back of his mind in an attempt to remember to get it for her. He _had_ remembered to get it— it just happened to be on December 24th that it happened. It was also just his luck that every one of the jewelry shop was sold out except the one that was furthest from him.

His mom is the sweetest person in the world, and yes, the ring hurt to buy, but she put him through college so he figures he can return the favor.

Percy barely makes it into the jewelry shop on time, but him sliding through the door before it locks counts. As he enters the store, he finds it alarmingly empty, and he turns around, worried that he might have just broken in on accident. He checks the time, one minute until closing, and only feels a little bad for the workers.

He makes his way around the store quietly, looking through some of the glass cases. He doesn’t find the ring, and he begins to think that he’s out of luck and will have to tell his mom that he’s a failure, but then he spots another rack of rings along the walls. He walks up carefully up to it, but he hesitates as he sees the glass case open.

He tries to keep his distance from it as to not seem too suspicious, but then he catches sight of the ring, and there is no one else around. He considers waiting, but he has to be home soon and there’s no one around, so he ends up grabbing it anyways. He inspects the band size, wonders if it’ll be the right size for his mother.

It’s really pretty, he thinks. There’s a big gem in the middle, and she had loved it in that catalogue he stole from her. He even notices the matching set of earrings next to it, and he just knows his mother will be so happy to get it. He brings it closer to his eyes, and it gleams, and—

“I hope you’re planning on paying for that.”

Percy jumps, looking towards the voice. He spots a girl leaning against the wall, her arms crossed and eyes expectant. Her grey eyes seem to piece directly to his soul, and he can tell from the single look that she fully thought he was about to book it.

“I was just—” He swallows. “I wasn’t going to _steal_ it.”

“Hm.”

“I just needed to buy the ring, and I couldn’t find anywhere, so I just picked it up to look at it! I wasn’t going to just _take_ it! I– I’m not a thief!”

In his ramble, she turns more towards amused, nodding along with his story. She pushes off the wall to walk behind the counter. “Next time, maybe _don’t_ walk into a jewelry shop and just start grabbing things. Especially not if you snuck into the shop.”

“I didn’t sneak in,” he mumbles.

She holds a hand out, and it takes him a moment to realize that she’s demanding the ring he still holds in his hand. He gives it to her, and she says, “I’m pretty sure walking into a store after closing when no one’s around qualifies as sneaking in.”

“It wasn’t closed yet,” he points out.

She doesn’t respond, instead choosing to look over the ring. He stands there awkwardly, eventually diverting his eyes to anywhere else around the room. He must have been so distracted that he hadn’t even noticed the way the shop was decorated. He guesses that she must be one of the owners, and he has to say that he likes her taste in décor. Instead of the usual red and green themes, she seems to have taken the more Winter Wonderland route. There is white along every wall, and sparkling silvers lining the tables, everything pulled together by the white and silver Christmas tree in the corner of the room.

“I like the decorations,” he tells her.

She just smirks, and he imagines that she says something along the lines of _I’m sure you do_ in her mind. He reads her nametag — Annabeth. He thinks it matches someone with her personality. Pretty, but has that edge to it take makes people tremble with a single look. A name really does say a lot about a person, and hers fits her perfectly. He has to admit that he’s intimidated by her, but he’s also drawn in.

“It’s a pretty ring,” she says, setting it down onto the counter in front of him before reaching for something underneath the counter, giving him a wry smile. “She’s a lucky girl.”

He just hums, still too busy analyzing her. Then, he realizes that she thinks he’s about to be engaged, which was definitely _not_ the case, and he didn’t want her to think that either. “Wait. No. It’s for my mom.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

They fall back into a painful silence as she rings him up. When she speaks again, it physically pains him to hear, “That’ll be five-hundred twenty-three, and fifteen cents.”

He’s sure his eyes practically bulge out of his head, but he reaches towards his pocket for his wallet. He shoves his hand in, mumbling, “I’m not going to be eating for the next few months, then.”

She must have heard him because she laughs. “That bad, huh?”

“How could a ring possibly be so expensive?”

“I mean…” She raises an eyebrow, smiling. “You did choose a family business to get it from. Handmade.”  
  
“Aren’t all rings handmade?”

“Ours are made with love.”

“Made with love,” he mumbles. “Right.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” he says quickly. He reaches into his other pocket for his wallet, and only starts to panic when he feels nothing there. He pats his sides frantically, and Annabeth gives him a look.

“You good?” she asks when he keeps searching his pockets.

“I can’t find my wallet.” And this is mortifying, because he just wants to get home and not make a fool of himself in front of this pretty girl, but it looks like neither of those things are going to happen. His vision that one spot on his couch that he’s almost certain he left his wallet on. His hand drops from his side, defeated, embarrassed. “I left it at home.”

“You left it at home?” she repeats.

Percy can’t even speak to confirm it, knowing that if he opens his mouth, he’s just going to start crying. He’s a full half-hour away from home, and the shop is closed, and tomorrow is Christmas, and he is inevitably screwed.

“On Christmas Eve,” she says, mirthful, “you left your wallet at home.”

He pouts. “Don’t laugh.”

“I’m not,” she swears, but her lips are turning up.

“It’s not funny.”

She brushes away her blonde hair from her face, smiling fully. She pinches her fingers together as she says, “It’s a _little_ funny.”

Percy’s nervous, but when she starts to laugh, he can’t help but do so himself. He doesn’t know her, but he feels comfortable in this moment, listening to the sound of her voice that reminds him of a warm winter day, spent inside with the ones he loves. Before he can help himself, he’s already imagining that she’s the one he’s spending the winter day with.

He bites his lip in a smile as she continues to snicker at him, and he is absolutely captivated by this girl making fun of him. Everything about her fits in perfectly right now, her name to her personality, her curled hair framing her face, herself to Percy.

“Do you need to run home?” she asks, eyes still gleaming.

“You’re closed,” he points out.

“I’ll wait if you need me to.”

“I’d feel bad holding you here on Christmas Eve. It’ll be at least an hour.”

“I don’t mind.” She pauses. “What’s your name, so I know who to report if I find anything stolen?”

“Haha. Funny.” A beat passes. “I’m Percy.”

“Then really, Percy, I don’t mind waiting.”

Percy debates it for a moment. He knows it’s not polite – she has people waiting for her to get home too, he’s sure – but it gives him an excuse to come back and work up the courage to maybe ask her if she’d want to get something to eat with him at some point.

“Are you sure?”

She rolls her eyes fondly. “Go.”

Percy wastes no time in turning around and booking it. He drives what is way too fast, and he makes it home in only twenty minutes. He may have run Santa over. He doesn’t really know.

He practically trips running up the stairs to his apartment, and when he unlocks his front door, he snatches the wallet from the couch before doing a complete U-turn. The drive back is a little longer, but he makes it quickly enough. He tugs open the door to the shop, and spots her along one of the other walls, fixing up the display.

He notices that she’s taken the jacket off that she had on earlier, and he suddenly feels another wave of guilt as he realizes she must have been about to leave before he popped in.

She turns her head at the sound of the door chiming, and he holds up the wallet. “Got it.”

She smiles, waving him over to her again. “I’m glad to see it.” She helps him pay quickly, and then he suddenly doesn’t have another excuse to stay any longer. He doesn’t leave as he pockets the small box. He truly doesn’t know why he so badly wants to stay because he barely knows her, but maybe that’s what it is. Maybe he _could_ know her, and if he does, something tells him he’ll fall in love with her.

“So,” Percy says.

“ _So,_ ” Annabeth teases.

He glances out the glass windows at the front of the small store. “It’s really cold outside.”

“Is it?”

He looks at her, and that humor is back in her eyes. “You’re making fun of me again.”

“This is too funny not to.”

“This is humiliating, and you’re not helping.”

She gives him a soft smile, and she comes around the counter to throw her black long coat on. She comes up close enough to him that he can smell her perfume; she smells really good, a warm scent on an icy day. She tugs her hair out from the back of her coat.

“Ask me,” she urges.

It’s then that he knows she does feel the same thing he does. She feels that fascination at the possibility of what they could make and what could they be. It provides Percy with the boost of confidence he needs.

“I don’t have to do anything else today,” he says, a silent offer. “I know Central Park is nice this time of year. We could go there for a walk?”

And she grins. “Central Park is nice.”

“Maybe we can get something to eat?”

“I’d like that,” she says. She begins to walk to the door, and she looks over her shoulder. “You coming?”

Percy follows her steps, and he begins to think of the future. There’s something about this moment that whispers to him that they are going to turn into something incredible. She just fits him, the pure definition of perfection, and he wants to see where this takes him.

So he follows her out the door into the Winter sky, the snow falling upon their heads, snowflakes delicate on her eyelashes, and when he grabs her hand later that night, she feels warm and safe.

When she kisses him in the middle of the city that never sleeps, he falls in love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on Tumblr @ annabethy for more! :)

Day 05/25 Days of Christmas: Character A and Character B are co-workers, but they barely know each other. But they both have to work through the holidays.

* * *

Annabeth finds herself staring out the window in front of her desk instead of doing any actual work. She’s been trying to pay attention to the glowing computer in front of her, but she’s accepted the fact that it’s not going to be happening tonight.

She’s too entranced by the snow that is falling outside. It’s a magical sight on Christmas Eve, with the colorful lights of Central Park that she can see from out the window, and the families moving around together. She’s always loved living in the city, but days like this make her fall in love with it all over again.

Her attention is brought back to inside the building as someone coughs. It brings her mood back down as she is reminded that she’s stuck here on the one night that she wants to be home. She didn’t have to work, but she was already struggling to get by and really needed the money.

She sighs, looking back at her computer. She’s not entirely sure what report she’s writing up, but she supposes she has all night to figure it out, and–

Someone coughs again, much more insistent, and she stiffens. The last thing she needs is to get sick, but the coughing persists from right behind her.

She turns in her chair slowly, eyes seeking out them out. She finds a guy she recognizes staring at her from the desk behind her, and she blinks. “Do you need something?”

His mouth drops slightly. “Uh– no.”

With that, she tries to turn back around, but then he seems to choke on his own air.

“ _What?_ ”

He searches for words, but then all he can come up with is, “I’m bored.”  
  
“I’m sorry?” Annabeth is only slightly annoyed, but she is much more amused now because he’s looking at her pleadingly, but she doesn’t have the slightest clue as to what he’s asking her.

“I _really_ don’t want to work anymore,” he says. His green eyes seem to stare into her soul, and it reminds her of the lights right outside the window in front of her. She is tempted to look back outside, to see if his eyes were brighter than the lights, but she restrains.  
  
“I get that,” she says, “but I don’t see what you want me to do.”

“Come steal snacks from the break room with me.”

“And get fired? No thanks.”

“There’s like five people here, and none of them care.”

“Do you even know me?”

He shrugs. “I know you’re least likely to kill me out of everyone here. They all have, like, kids and families so they won’t have fun. But it’s Christmas! Do you know what that means?”

“No.”

“It means we have to drink all the eggnog and get drunk, so come on.”

He doesn’t leave her much time to consider it before he’s hopping out of his chair and walking down the quiet corridors. Annabeth is smart enough to know that it’s probably not the smartest idea to get drunk at work, but if she doesn’t get caught, then she’s fine. And if she does get caught, it means she can quit this job that causes her physical pain. There’s no losing, she figures, so she gets out of her own chair, lightly chasing after him.

She catches up as he’s rounding a corner, and she looks around at the empty desks, one or two with people looking as miserable as she’s sure she looked. It’s kind of creepy working so late because the lights are all off, the only things glowing being people’s computers. It all has an eerie vibe to it, and if she wasn’t with this person she still doesn’t know the name of, she would not be caught dead walking around by herself.

He leads her into a breakroom on another floor, flicking the lights on. She blinks as her pupils adjust, and then she’s standing there as he goes to pull something out of the fridge.

He holds it up above his head like he is about to sacrifice it to the gods. “Eggnog!”

She just nods slowly. “You brought alcohol to work.”

“It’s not possible to do this job without being wasted,” he says.

“I do.”

“I’m sure your life is miserable.”

Well, he isn’t wrong.

He begins to pour the drink into two separate paper cups that she’s sure the company picked up from the dollar store. As he hands it to her, she has to say she doesn’t think she’s ever seen people drink out of paper cups. And as she sits onto the couch beside him that is pushed up against the wall, she is reminded that she still doesn’t know his name.

She takes a deep gulp of the eggnog. “What even is your name?”

“I’m not sure I should tell you. You might tell the boss I get drunk at work.”

She rolls her eyes.

“I’m Percy. Please don’t report me.”

“I’m Annabeth. I’m going to report you.”

Percy just gives her a lopsided smile, like he can sense the lie. “Seeing as you’re going to get drunk with me, I think I can report you back.”

“Hm.”

They fall into a silence just long enough for it to become awkward. While she doesn’t hate him, she still doesn’t know him either, and there is not anything she can think to say in this moment. Instead of speaking, she takes this time to look at him. His eyes are trained on something in the distance, so she gets to take in his face, his hair, his torso without judgement. She finds that she quite likes what meets her eyes.

“So,” Percy starts, turning his attention back to her. She quickly averts her eyes. She doesn’t know if he caught her staring, but he doesn’t say anything if he did. “How’s life?”

She snorts, taking another sip. “Not great.”  
  
“That’s simply not an acceptable answer. It’s Christmas, so life must be spectacular.”

“You caught me. I’m just faking my awful life. I’m secretly rich and am only speaking to a peasant like you to blend in.”

He touches over his heart. “How sweet.”

“Unlike this eggnog,” she says, lifting it to her nose like she was an eggnog connoisseur. “What did you put in this?”

“I’m not sure, to be honest. I just put enough of every drink ever so that when you blackout, you see God.”

“Oh.” She shrugs, gulping down the rest. “Sounds good.”

Percy smiles, and she suddenly feels the rush of heat down her back. She isn’t sure if it’s from the alcohol taking quick effect or something else. She holds out the cup for a refill and brings it back to her lips.

“Careful,” he says, “Drink too much and it really will knock you right out.”

“At least you’re here with me to get caught by D in the morning.”

“Serious question. Do we know what D stands for?”

“Dick?” she offers.

“ _Yes._ ”

Annabeth shakes her head fondly as she kicks off her shoes so that she can curl her socked feet underneath her. Despite the heat that has been trickling down her spine each time he gives her a look, the building is actually really cold. She shivers slightly, and Percy frowns.

“Are you cold?”

“Only a tiny bit,” she lies.

Percy sets down his drink like it was his prized possession before he pulls his sweater over his head. He doesn’t even give her time to protest before he’s chucking it at her.

“This is _your_ jacket,” she says, tossing it back.

“I’m not cold,” he says, shoving it back to her.

“You’re seriously going to let a stranger wear your jacket?”

“We’re hardly strangers now, Annabeth. We’re best friends.”

“Oh, wow. That’s a big jump.”

"Yes, well, we’re drinking eggnog on Christmas together, so.” With that, Percy pouts his lower lip. “Please put it on?”

He looks so cute like that that she can’t resist. She gives Percy her drink to hold as she wrestles it on, and she nearly sighs in its warmth. She can still feel the body heat from Percy, and it’s surprisingly not as weird as she would’ve thought. It smells really good too, reminding her of the breeze at a beach, of a stormy night, and now, of him.

“Better?” he asks smugly.

She pulls the sleeves to over her fingers. “Shut up.”

“So, Annabeth, tell me about yourself.” He nudges her knee with his foot. “Why are you working overnight on Christmas?”

She shrugs. “Needed the money.”

“No one to go home to?”

“Other than family I’d rather not see? No.”

He gives her a sympathetic glance. “No one special?”

“You mean an extraordinarily sexy, funny, smart husband?” She laughs incredulously. “Absolutely not.”

“Today’s your lucky day! I know just the person for you. They check off all of those qualities.”

“Who?” she asks, disbelieving.  
  
“Me!”

She blows a raspberry in his face.

“Okay, I have to admit I’m not the smartest person out there, but I do think I’m not totally _ugly._ ”

He’s not totally ugly. Quite the opposite, in Annabeth’s opinion. She’d never tell him that though.

“Worst comes to worst, you can always marry me.”

“What? You don’t think I can be one of those Hallmark characters who find the love of their life on Christmas?”

“Newsflash baby, we _are_ those Hallmark characters. Meeting on Christmas Eve, working until Christmas day? Love story if I’ve ever seen one.”

She looks at him skeptically.

“Fine,” he says. “Let’s make one of those pacts. If we’re both still single by, I don’t know, midnight? Then we marry each other.”

She looks at the clock on her phone. “You’re giving me one hour to find the love of my life before I’m forced to resort to you?”

“Yes. That’s plenty of time.”

“Sure,” she says, laughing.

“I mean, you’re already wearing my sweater. If that doesn’t make you wife material, I don’t know what does. Besides, it wouldn’t be terrible to marry me. I know you like my body.”

The looks he’s giving her lets her know that he _did_ see her staring at him earlier. She smacks his arm. “You _asshole._ ”

“What?” he says defensively, rubbing his forearm.

“Why didn’t you say anything!?”

“It didn’t bother me! Besides, I think you’re, like, really attractive too!”

She leans back. “So _that’s_ why you want to marry me in an hour? So no one swoops in and steals the love of your life?”

“Precisely.”

Annabeth quickly learns she likes talking to Percy. He’s so easy to get along with, and he’s constantly getting her to laugh so hard she can’t breathe. He’s also really sweet and selfless, and he looks amazing in the midnight haze, and as they slowly both get closer and closer to being totally wasted, it just gets better.

She has no idea how she never knew his name before now because they’re practically best friends already. She feels like she’s known him her entire life. It’s so natural and perfect, the tense feeling long gone.

At some point, Percy falls over her, squishing her into the cushions of the couch. Her drink falls somewhere out of her hand, but that’s okay because she’s already half a bottle deep, and she’d much rather hold him in her arms anyways. Her fingers trace over the lean muscles of his back as he dies of laughter in the crook of her neck. She also quickly learns that Percy’ love language is touch, especially when he’s drunk. He’s an affectionate person, which is good because he balances her out perfectly.

Percy’s weight drops completely as he gives up on holding himself up. She isn’t sure how long they spend like that, sprawled out on top of one another, but she doesn’t care. This is a carefully constructed Christmas feeling she is too scared to destroy.

At some point though, she looks down to check the time on her phone.

_11:59_

She pokes Percy in the neck to get him to stop chucking into the cushions, and she waits until the clock strikes twelve. When it does, she’s lacing her fingers in his hair so she can pull him up to look her in the eyes.

“Hey, pretty boy,” she giggles, “It’s twelve.”

“Merry Christmas!” he yells a bit too loudly.

She’s laughing so hard that it comes out silent, and she can’t breathe. “No!”

“Oh! You mean the whole marriage thing?”

“Yes, silly,” she says.

Percy’s head drops back to the couch cushions. “So did you find the love of your life, or do you have to settle for me?”

“I think I may have found the love of my life,” she says.

Percy whines into the couch miserably.

“I’d hardly call it settling, though,” is what she says, and Percy’s head suddenly jumps back to meet her eyes.

Percy’s eyes flicker down to her lips, and she wants it so badly. She doesn’t care that they just met because this one hour with him has been better than the past twenty years of her life spent with anyone else.

So she whispers, “You may now kiss the bride,” and Percy takes her breath away.


	6. Chapter 6

_Day 06/25: Character A and Character B meet in the ER on Christmas Eve_

* * *

Annabeth likes to think that Christmas Eve is meant to be spent with the people you love most. For the past few years, she’s spent it with just her and Percy, both of them cuddled close on the couch with movies playing in the background.

It’s meant to enjoy the lights around the city and drink hot chocolate as you watch the snow fall. When she was little, she never really got to do any of that with her family, but now she has Percy. The absolute love of her life.

He makes her feel loved and cherished, and she quickly builds Christmas memories to last her a lifetime. The day that Annabeth used to dread is now the one day she wishes more than anything that she could live in forever.

So it’s safe to say Annabeth is fascinated by the bright lights. She would spend eternity surrounded by the blue and green and red lights, wrapped in the love of her life’s arms, if she could.

Annabeth smiles as Piper plants a cookie into her hand. She has to admit that she’s a bit saddened that Percy had to work on Christmas Eve, but she also supposes that’s what comes with being a doctor. She would be fine, anyways. She still had her friends, and then all of actual Christmas Day with him.

That’s what she thought, anyways, until she took the first bite of that cookie and her throat started closing up.

All havoc breaks loose as people start screaming around her, and she wants to tell them to calm down, but her vision starts to spot because she can’t get enough air. She hears someone say something about anaphylaxis, and the next thing she knows, she’s inside an ambulance under those beautiful blue and red flashing lights.

She’s injected with a heavy dose of epinephrine, and she starts to feel _marginally_ better, and by that, she means she can at least wheeze in a breath of air. Everything is kind of blurry, which is a shame. New York City is beautiful on the night of Christmas Eve. Thanks to the cookie, or at least she’s assuming that was the culprit, she’s instead stuck inside of an ambulance that is all too loud and making her feel nauseous.

The EMTs roll her into the ER, and she distantly thinks that these lights don’t even hold a flame to the ones outside. As she looks around, there are a lot more people than she would’ve expected to see on this night, and she suddenly understands why Percy had to come into work. He’s so selfless and perfect, putting others before himself, and there’s something really hot about him when he’s in patient mode. God, she loves her husband so much, and she’s only a little bit high right now, but she wants to just grab his face and kiss him and—

“ _Annabeth_?”

She turns her head to the voice, and her eyes take a few moments to adjust before she notices Percy coming towards her, alarmed.

“What happened!?”

She tries to speak, but her throat really hurts right now. She thinks an EMT tells him instead before Percy waves him off and takes the gurney in his hands himself. She’s placed in a room off of the ER, and there are quite a few other people hooking her up to a machine and pricking her with needles. She doesn’t quite like the way that everything feels to be moving in slow motion, sound faded in her ears. She is only brought back to a screeching halt when Percy calls her name for what she’s sure isn’t the first time.

“ _Annabeth_ ,” he says, looking her in the eyes. “Are you okay?”

She blinks. “I’m fine,” she says, but her voice sounds super strained to even her own ears. She begins to look around the room and notices, sadly, that there are no longer any colorful lights. Just obnoxious white led lights.

Percy pulls a stethoscope from his white coat pocket, his hand snaking underneath her shirt to reach her back. “Can you take a breath?”

She does as he says, her skin lining with goosebumps at the cold feel of the metal. He moves it around again, asks her to take another breath, checking her lungs, checking her heartbeat. He pulls away again, and she nearly whines. As he loops the stethoscope around his neck, his hands come to press to her cheeks, his thumb caressing the smooth skin.

“Poor baby,” he says, pouting.

Annabeth pulls her head away from his grasp, but he follows her. “Don’t baby me.”

“You went into anaphylactic shock,” he says. “Let me baby you."

Annabeth scowls, but Percy presses a sweet kiss to her forehead anyways. Her fingers find the top of his scrubs, curling around the fabric, and he just lets her. She knows that he does his best to not let people grab his clothes, so it’s cute that he lets her do it. It’s nice to know that he has a soft spot for her that he doesn’t exhibit with anyone else, and it makes her grin.

“What are you smiling about?” he asks softly. He’s leaning over her slightly as he pulls a small flashlight out of his pocket so he can shine it in her eyes.

“Aren’t you supposed to be working?” she asks.

“I _was_ working until my wife rolled up into the ER unable to breathe. Near gave me a heart attack.”

“But I’m all good now,” she says, weakly pushing him away by the chest. “So go away.”

“I’m the doctor, and I say that you’re not all good until I say so.” He grabs her hand and kisses each of her knuckles before curling her hand into a fist and pressing it against his heart. “You feel that?”

“You were _scared_ ,” she teases, concentrating on the steady _thumps_ against her hand.

“Of course I was.”

She smiles softly, pouting her lips for another kiss. When he obliges, she giggles, poking him in the face. “You nasty. You just kissed a patient.”

He gives her a look of adoration. “It doesn’t count when you’re already my wife, silly.”

“You’re also treating family, so.”

“I’m the only person on trauma that’s available right now,” he says.

"Does this even count as a trauma?”

“My heart experienced trauma,” he admits, brushing her hair away from her face. “It was highly traumatic hearing your name.”

“You _love_ me,” she teases.

“Aw, you caught me.” He coos at her and presses kisses all over her face. “I love my wife so so much.”

“Did you know that a _cookie_ almost took my life today?”

“I heard. I’m just wondering why you ate a cookie without checking first.”

“Piper gave it to me.”

“Attempted murder,” he says playfully. As he caresses her head, fingers threading in her hair, he asks, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m much better now that I get this sexy doctor taking care of me.”

He smirks. “Sexy, huh?”

“Very. _And_ now I get to see you on Christmas Eve!”

“I’m not sure this was the best way to see you on Christmas Eve, baby. I don’t like seeing you hurt.”

“The only thing that hurts is my head because of these bright lights.” She glares at the lights as though they’ll dim in fear.

“Do you want them off?”

She shakes her head but continues glaring. “Need something to keep the Christmas spirit up.”

“Nothing like a festive migraine, right?” He moves to turn the lights off anyways before coming back to her side.

“Can you do me a favor?” she asks, fingers scratching at her arm languidly. He pushes her hand away from her skin, scolding her for scratching at the hives that have forced. She scowls at him, but he just grins.

“What do you want, love?”

“Come cuddle me.”

Percy throws his head back and laughs. “Now _that_ might get me fired.”

“I’m not worth it?”

Percy’s thumb traces over her bottom lip. “You’re always worth it.”

_And so is he_ , she thinks.

Percy crawls into the bed anyways, laying down by her side. It’s nice having someone willing to break the rules for her. She thinks he would have done it anyways even if she hadn’t asked him to stay with her. She rests her head against his chest, and he begins to rub her back slowly. The mess of wires is a bit uncomfortable, but she’ll live as long as Percy keeps rubbing circles into the itchy skin, as long as she can feel his body heat warming her in the cool hospital air.

She dozes off a little bit only to wake up coughing for air again. Percy becomes alert for a second, and he pulls an oxygen mask off the wall, holding it to her face. He keeps it there for her as she settles back down, and she begins to fall asleep against him again.

She’s sure that someone walked in to find them like that, but Percy doesn’t move. He stays there until she wakes back up again, and then she is much less tired and much more chatty.

“Can we watch a movie later?” she asks.

“If that’s what you want to do.”

“But we have to open presents first.”

“Of course,” he says, humoring her.

“What did you get me?”

“I can’t tell you that,” he chastises softly. “It would ruin the surprise.”

“How about you tell me now, and I pretend to be surprised later.”

Percy kisses her once. “Come on. Just wait a few more hours.”

“Oh my god, you got me that car I wanted, didn’t you?”

Percy snorts in her face. “Sure.”

“ _And_ a new house, right?”  
  
“Where do you think I’m pulling this money from, babe?”

She nuzzles his neck. “What did you get me then?”

“I got you a coupon that says you may request one baby.”

“So you got me a coupon that says we can bang mercilessly?”

“Yes.”

“That’s a lame gift.”

Percy gasps, tickling her side until she can’t breathe again. He stops as she starts wheezing, but he’s then pinching her arm lightly. “That’s so mean.”

“Just tell me what you got me for Christmas!”

“You have to wait and see!”

She sighs but gives in, laying against him again. The rest of Christmas Eve is spent like that, Percy sitting by her side listening to Annabeth talk his ear off. It’s not the Christmas Eve she ever expected, but it was certainly one to remember. When she got discharged a few hours later with Percy ending his shift, he takes her on a long carried at four in the morning so that they can look at all the pretty lights she missed out on.

And when they get home just as the sun begins to rise, they immediately both go to sleep. Percy’s arms are snug around her waist, his face pressed against her back. He says it’s because he wants to listen to her breathing and make sure she’s okay, and she makes sure to tease him endlessly for it.

In reality though, she doesn’t mind in the slightest. Christmas is spent with just them, and Percy tends to her the entire day. She takes full advantage of it, and she may have called him _Dr_. _Sexy_ way too many times, but Percy just smiles and pulls her in for a kiss each time she does.

When it comes time to open presents, it turns out that he really did get her that coupon, which she makes good use of, but he also got her the extra band to her wedding ring that she’s had her eye on for months, and everything is absolutely perfect. She never would’ve thought that the best Christmas was the one where a cookie nearly murdered her, and Percy was her hot doctor, but here she is.

It’s not at all a normal Christmas, but it’s certainly a special one, and one she wouldn’t trade for the world. 


	7. Chapter 7

_Day 07/25 Days of Christmas: Character A can't wrap gifts to save their life. Character B is their neighbor and can help._

* * *

Percy should have known what went into being a single dad. He thought he did well enough, all things considered. By no means was he perfect, but he loves his daughter more than anything, and he always does his best.

Still, he did not ever thing that his biggest struggle as a parent would be wrapping presents for Christmas.

The pile of gifts he bought for his daughter sit in front of him, staring right into his soul. It’s embarrassing, because in his twenty-six years of life, he really hadn’t learned to wrap a present. It’s not like it’s a _difficult_ concept — he is just severely incapable of making anything look pretty with wrapping paper.

Percy sighs and leans back, defeated. He tosses the tape dispenser recklessly in front of himself, rubbing his eyes tiredly. When he looks at the clock, he is both confused and personally offended that it could possibly be three in the morning on Christmas and he still has nothing done. It’s no one’s fault but his own, because he had time to get it done but decided to wait until approximately three hours before he knew his kid would be awake to attempt and fail miserably at wrapping presents.

He considers just giving up and not wrapping them at all — it’s not like she would really care — but then he remembers the pure excitement he would get as a child while peeling the paper off the presents, and he can’t bear to take that away from her.

He tries to think of a solution, but nothing comes to mind. He’s ready to just accept that he’s screwed up, but then it comes like a whisper in the back of his mind. He knows for a fact that his neighbor is a _goddess_ at wrapping presents because he saw her hauling them in from the car earlier for her own daughter. He tries to tell himself to absolutely not wake her up at three in the morning, but the thought of sitting here struggling any longer makes him cave, and he finds himself standing on her porch minutes later in the freezing New York air.

He hesitates, then knocks lightly. It feels like forever awaiting a response, and he’s just about to give up and turn around when he hears the lock click open, and he is met with the sight of his neighbor looking thoroughly concerned.

“It’s three in the morning,” is the first thing she says.

Percy can’t help but stare at her for a good second. He doesn’t think they’ve talked more than once or twice since she moved in a few years ago, but maybe they should have because then maybe he would’ve known how pretty she actually was. Even on the brink of sleep, she managed to look put-together in her plain black leggings and oversized knitted sweater. Her hair was loose down her back, falling in cute ruffled ringlets, and he wants to reach out to smooth them down like he’s always done for his daughter.

Percy shifts nervously. “I know. I just – there’s an emergency?”

Annabeth blinks. Her hand is resting on the door handle like she’s about to slam it shut at any second. “Is everything okay?”

"No, yeah, everything’s fine.”

“Okay…” She looks around behind him, peering into the darkness like she expects there to be a hidden camera crew. “Are you going to tell me what the emergency is, or…?”

“You’re going to think it’s stupid.”

“You’re standing on my porch in the middle of the night on Christmas. I already think this is stupid.”

Percy scratches his neck, a heat slowly rising to his cheeks. “I got my daughter a ton of presents. And I also have a ton of wrapping paper. I just can’t seem to put two and two together and actually _wrap_ the presents.”

“You haven’t wrapped any presents?”

“No.”

Annabeth looks thoroughly appalled by his statement. He can’t be too surprised. From the few times they have interacted, he’s always had the impression that she has her shit together. It’s part of the thing that’s always held him at a distance from her. He hated the way thinking of her felt.

Right now, he decides, he hates this feeling of uselessness even more.

“Can you help me wrap presents?”

Annabeth chokes on a laugh, wrapping her arms around herself. “ _What?_ ”  
“I _really_ need help wrapping presents. Like, it’s bad. My living room is a mess, and I’m pretty sure my daughter is going to be awake in less than three hours.

“Hold on,” she says, holding up a hand. She looks more amused than anything now, which brings his nerves down. “You mean to tell me that you left your three-year-old daughter home _alone_ so that you can come to my house at three in the morning on Christmas to ask for help wrapping _presents?_ ”

“Yes.”

“Oh my god, Percy.”

“Listen.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Just be happy I didn’t show up with cookies and milk,” he says.

“The only thing that would make this better is if you _did_ bring cookies and milk,” she replies.

Percy runs his fingers through his hair. “Can you help me or not?”

She rolls her eyes, but there’s a subtle smile splayed on her face. “Give me a minute.”

She goes back inside for a moment, and Percy just stands there waiting for her until she reappears. When she does, she’s holding a pack of stickers that he recognizes as those fancy Christmas labels.

“Assuming you don’t have any of these?” she asks, stepping past him.

“Now you’re just insulting me,” he says playfully, following her back along the sidewalk to his house. He opens his front door for her to step inside, and she does so for what she thinks is the first time.

Annabeth stops at the sight of his living room. “What _happened!?_ ”

“Wrapping paper and I are not friends.”

“I can see that,” she comments, setting her stuff down in the center of the room. She turns towards him while reaching up to tie her hair in a low bun. She cracks her knuckles dramatically, and she says, “Let’s get to work.”

Percy tries to help at first, but at some point, she swats his hand after using almost an entire roll of wrapping paper on just one present. He ends up sitting next to her as moral support, simply commenting on everything his delirious mind has to offer.

She looks… like a princess, is the best that Percy can come up with. She’s his own personal superhero, saving his ass on Christmas day, and she looks great doing it too. So warm and cute and small, the perfect size for holding in his arms, for cuddling, and kissing, and — what was he saying?

“Are you sure you don’t want me to help?” he asks.

“No!” She snatches away the scissors, waving them in his face. “I know you said you were bad at wrapping presents, but this is just…”

Percy smiles and leans his weight back on his hands. “Can I at least get you something to drink?”

“Coffee would be great.”

“Coming right up,” he says, getting to his feet. “Anything specific?”

“Whatever’s fine,” she says.

From the kitchen, he can see her working. She’s sprawled out on the floor taping a piece of wrapping paper with snowflakes on it onto a pink scooter. She looks so concentrated, her tongue sticking out through her lips as she focuses, and he is compelled to kiss away the scrunch on her forehead. It’s weird, because he’s never had a true conversation with her, but he finds himself wishing that he had sooner.

The coffee finishes brewing, and he brings it back to her side, holding it in front of her face. She hums in appreciation, dropping what’s in her hands to grasp the sides of the mug. As she takes a sip, she sighs and gives him a soft grin.

“Nothing like the taste of coffee in the middle of the night,” she says, setting it down. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” And as he sits down next to her again, he notices that the presents are all nearly wrapped. “This means a lot to me, Annabeth. I don’t know what else I would have done.”

“Don’t worry about it. Wrapping presents is my passion.”

He smirks. “So you’re _that_ type of mom.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, Jackson?” She raises a brow. “I’d like to remind you that _that_ type of mom is currently doing your parenting for you."

“It’s not a bad thing!” he insists. “It’s cute that you like wrapping presents.”

“Wrapping presents is not _cute._ It is a serious competitive sport. Cutthroat competition.”

“See? Cute.”

Annabeth laughs, shoving his knee with her socked foot. She takes the mug of coffee back in her hands and takes a long sip. “Look who’s talking.”

“Oh?” he teases. “I’m cute?”

“Sure,” she says, shrugging and nodding towards a small barbie box. “How could I not find it adorable that you are physically incapable of wrapping a square box?”

“So by cute, you mean easy to bully?” he asks, sniffing.

“Yeah, but you’re also just really cute in general.”

“How nice of you,” he says sarcastically.

“I’m serious, though. How have we never had a conversation before?”

“Because you’re _you_ and I’m _me._ ”

“Am I supposed to know what that means?”

“It means that you know what you’re doing, and I don’t.”

She laughs in his face. “I do not know what I’m doing in the slightest.”

“At least you can wrap presents.”

“You just have to practice,” she says. “Come here. I’ll help you do the last one.”

As Percy slides in next to her, she puts the scissors into his hands and scoots in even closer. He can feel her body heat radiating against his chest as she leans into him. She points out where for him to cut, and he follows her directions. He’s distracted by the way she smells. It’s dizzying, feeling her those close. She guides his hands with the paper, carefully tucking the paper into perfect creases, taping the wrapping taught.

It’s hands-down the best present he’s ever wrapped, though it was still Annabeth doing most of the work.

“There you go,” she says, smiling. “And now you know how to wrap a present.”

Instead of responding, he looks around the room. The sun is just beginning to rise in the skyline, the black space around them hinting at dawn. When he looks at the time, he realizes that it’s a little bit past six. It doesn’t feel like that much time has passed, but somehow it has.

Annabeth helps him clean up quickly and shove the presents underneath the tree. She comments on a few of the homemade ornaments, mentioning how much she loves the ones with the little handprints made with patchy glitter.

She’s looking at the tree, but Percy, he notices, is looking right at her, and he can’t bring himself to look away. She turns around again, shoots him a smile, and makes her way to the door. Percy follows her to walk her out.  
  
As he opens the door, she steps outside, and with the snowy background, he’s never seen a more perfect picture.

“Thank you so much,” he says. “I really do appreciate it.”

“Of course. It was surprisingly fun.” They stare at each other, unsure of what they’re supposed to say next, but then she says, “I should get back. She’s going to be waking up soon.”

“Was she home alone?”

Annabeth shakes her head, biting her lip in a smile. “A friend was home.”

Percy nods, and then he thinks he wants to see her again. “Do you have anything to do later today? After opening presents and stuff?”

She pretends to think, a subtle glow to her skin. “I can’t say that I do.”

“You’re welcome to come over,” he offers. “The girls could play together, and you could try my Christmas cookies.”

“I hope they’re better than your wrapping,” she teases.

“You’ll have to come over and find out.”

“Hm. I guess I will.” Annabeth steps away but seems to think better of it as she moves closer again. She smiles at him, lifts onto her toes, and kisses him once. It’s short and sweet but leaves him wanting to pull her closer to him when she pulls away. She doesn’t say anything as she turns on her heel back to her house, leaving Percy melting in a puddle behind her.

Maybe, he thinks, it was a good thing that he didn’t know how to wrap presents. And if she was going to make him learn anyways, which he quickly learns she would, well…

Percy certainly doesn’t mind one bit.


	8. Chapter 8

_Day 08/25 Days of Christmas: Character A's ex will be at the Christmas party A is attending. Character B poses as A's fiancée_

* * *

Percy’s heart just about stops the second he sees his ex at the Christmas Party.

He has just walked into the room, prepared for this to be a good night, but then all hope going flying out the window when he catches the red flash of hair that’s painfully familiar. He really shouldn’t be surprised considering all their friends were the same, but he didn’t think they’d _both_ be invited.

It’s been a few years he supposes, but he still can’t bear to face her. It wasn’t like their relationship ended in a hostile manner or anything. She had just dumped him, and he had been heartbroken, and they haven’t spoken since.

That being said, he thinks it’s totally appropriate when he walks right back out the front door of the party and holds himself against the wall. He’s sure the people that pass by him think he’s going insane, but he can’t bring himself to really care because his ex-girlfriend is in there, and if she sees him alone, she’ll no doubt make a jab at him, and that just _cannot_ happen.

Percy doesn’t move for what feels like eternity. He’s thinking of every possible solution, but the only one that comes to mind is flat out leaving. The only problem is that people have already seen him and greeted him, and it would make its way to her that he left, and then she’d know. Percy curses himself for getting into this situation in the first place. There’s no escape at this point, and it kills him. The only way out would be to do something stupid like fake being engaged, or—

Percy starts, standing straighter.

_He could_ _fake being engaged_.

Honestly, it’s the best chance he has of not being made fun of by his ex. But Percy knows her too well despite it being years. It would bother her to no end to see him with another girl, much less _engaged_ to another girl.

About a million things could go wrong, but he thinks it’s brilliant.

As Percy begins to through the groups for anyone that looked willing to participate in plan fake-engagement, he can’t believe that this is what his life has come to. He should be ashamed of himself.

Oh well.

People walk into the party in groups or pairs, and it makes his life much more difficult. New York in the winter is freezing, and his fingers are becoming painfully numb. He’s about to give up as his body starts involuntarily shivering, but then there’s finally a girl approaching the front door by herself, and this is his only chance.

She looks really pretty, too. She’s wearing a short black dress with a pink wool coat reaching to right below the length of the dress, and her hair falls in blonde ringlets down her back, ruffled in the wind. She would be the perfect fiancée for him.

“Uh – hi,” he says, stepping a bit into her path. It’s admittedly not the best thing to say to a stranger you’re about to propose to, but how else is he supposed to start this conversation?

“Hi,” she answers cautiously. She moves a bit to his side as though she’s about to step around him, but he moves to follow her. The glare she gives him has him jumping back in alarm. “Can you move?”

“Yeah, I will,” he says. “I just have a quick question, if that’ll alright.”  
  
There’s a pause as she doesn’t answer. Her grey eyes trace over his, questioning, and then she says, “Do I know you?”

“No. I don’t think so.”

“Then I’d appreciate it if you could move so I could, you know, get inside.”

Maybe she isn’t the best fiancée because he can already tell that her patience is thin in the first two seconds that he’s been speaking to her. Still, he’s out of options.

“I need you to marry me.”

She blinks. “I’m sorry?”

“Just for tonight,” he promises.

“Uh, the _length_ of the marriage is not my concern here.”

Percy glances over his shoulder, making sure no one was listening. This didn’t seem like it was going to be ending in his favor, and he did not need an audience for that.

“My ex is in there,” he pleads. “If I go in there, she’s going to have some rich boyfriend on her arms, and I’m going to look like a loser. She likes to insult me, according to my friends, and it would really make her mad if she thought we were engaged.”

She chokes. “Your solution to seeing your ex is to fake an engagement?”

“I never said I was smart.”

“That’s the worst idea I’ve ever head."

Percy’s moves out of her way, conceding to the fact that she wasn’t going to be of any assistance. Surprisingly, she doesn’t move.

“How do you plan on making it work?” she asks, crossing her arms.

“Are you considering doing it?”

“Oh, no, but I want to see just how badly this is going to go.”

“I’ll be honest. I didn’t think that far.”

She laughs, covering her mouth. “She’s going to know.”

“Not if you help me,” he pleads. “We’d be a cute couple, too…”

She grins, sensing the silent question. “Annabeth.”

“Percy,” he returns. “This is going to come off weird, but you’re super pretty, and she would not like that.”

“She’s the jealous type, huh?” Annabeth shifts on her feet, biting her lower lip. “I do love making people jealous.”

He claps once. “Perfect!”

“And if I do help you, what do I get out of it?” She smirks. “Besides a hot fiancé.”

“I’ll take you to dinner afterwards.”

“Hm. Where?”

Percy’s wallet screams as he says, “Wherever you want.”

“Now _that’s_ an offer I can’t refuse.” She steps towards him and slides her arm into his. Percy is completely astonished that it worked, and as they step inside, he realizes how natural this feels, which is hilarious considering this is the least natural engagement there is.

There is a wave of warmth that washes over them, and there’s Christmas music playing in the background.

“So,” she starts, locking eyes with him. “Is there a plan?”

“The plan is to not fuck this up.”

“Foolproof.”

They don’t actually end up talking to anyone for a while. It turns out there weren’t as many people there that he knew as he thought there was. His ex is still there with her friends in the corner of the room, and Percy’s sure she’s seen him by now. There are eyes burning holes into the back of his neck.

“Who are we trying to fool?”

“Behind us. The girl with red hair. Her name is Rachel.”  
  
Annabeth outright turns on the couch to glance at her, not at all subtle, and Percy nearly shrieks.

“She was looking at you,” Annabeth tells him.  
  
“And now she knows we were looking at her,” he mutters. “Thanks for that.”

“What do we do?”

Percy blanks. “I don’t know.”

“Tell me what to do! I’ve never been in a fake relationship before!”

He gawks. “You think I _have_!?”

“This was your idea,” she accuses, but she slides in closer to him. Her body presses up against him. He tries not to focus on the curves he feels pressing into his body. Percy’s hand automatically goes to wrap around her waist and holds her in place.

It takes a while before they actually have to speak to anyone, and when they do, it’s not at all smooth. Percy’s bright red as he introduces her as his fiancée to a group of kids from his class, and Annabeth doesn’t even hide the laugh that bubbles out of her mouth. She seems to bask in his embarrassment, and it makes Percy feel a little insulted.

(Also a little endeared, for some reason)

“That wasn’t funny,” he says, avoiding eye contact after they leave.

“That was hilarious,” she disagrees.

“Shut up.”

“I’m not saying anything.”

“You’re laughing at me.”

“How could you expect me _not_ to.”

Percy glares at her and is about to retort something, but then someone else is standing in front of him, and when he finally tears his eyes away from Annabeth, he is surprised to see Rachel standing right before him, an unreadable expression on her face.

“Percy,” she says, though her eyes are trained to Annabeth. “It’s been a while.”

He shifts uncomfortably. He had thought he wanted to make her jealous, but he had been so deep in conversation with Annabeth that he’s lowkey disappointed to be pulled out of it. “It has been.”

“How are you?” she asks, and Percy can sense the plastic tone of her voice. He hates it, and he hates the way she’s looking at Annabeth as though she’s ever had any right to judge.

Percy’s grip tightens on Annabeth. “It’s going pretty well. The wedding is only in a few months now, so that’s been pretty busy.”

He sees the gears turn in her head. “The wedding?”

Percy mocks a frown. “My fiancée and I are getting married. Haven’t you heard?”

“Of course I have,” she says, “I just didn’t hear anything about a wedding.”

Percy quickly learns that Annabeth is absolutely horrible at masking her emotions as she presses her face into the sleeve of his shirt and snickers. The lie is so obvious considering Percy and Annabeth themselves haven’t even heard of a wedding.

“Invitations were sent out months ago,” he says innocently.

"Oh? I was invited?”

Percy pouts. “Of course not. I just figured you would have heard.” The look on Rachel’s face is priceless. Percy doesn’t think him and Annabeth are convincing in the slightest, but it is pretty fun regardless. “I don’t think you’ve met my fiancée. Rachel, this is Annabeth,” he says, motioning to the girl in his arms. “Annabeth, Rachel.”

“Nice to meet you,” Annabeth says. She doesn’t sound pleased to meet her at all. She’s nothing if not a loyal fake fiancée. “Heard so much about you.”

“All good things I hope,” Rachel says.

Annabeth gives her a sympathetic look. “I wish I could say they were all good things, but you know how it is.”

“I know how _Percy_ is,” she counters.

Annabeth laughs, and Percy feels tiny under her scrutinizing gaze. He didn’t know someone could disarm another person with just once glance, but here he was about to marry that person. He kind of loves it. “Baby, no, you don’t.”

Rachel looks like she’s about to open her mouth to say something else, no doubt a weak jab back at Annabeth, but then Annabeth turns to look at him, a soft smile on her face. “We should probably get going, yeah? We have the meeting with the wedding planner tomorrow.”

Percy decides to play along. “I thought we had the cake tasting in the morning.”

“The meeting is _for_ the cake tasting, silly.” And next thing he knows, she’s pressing a sweet kiss to his lips, leaving him trying his best to not make it overbearingly obvious that his brain is going haywire. “Let’s go, yeah?”

Her face is close to his, and he can feel her breath on his lips. He wants to kiss her again, so he does. For the act, of course. “Let’s go.”

They stand up together, hand in hand, and they barely even glance at Rachel as they walk past. Annabeth calls over her shoulder, “It was nice to match the name to the face,” and they leave trying to maintain what little composure they had left.

The second they make it out of the house, Annabeth breaks down laughing, and Percy follows after her.

“Oh my god,” she wheezes. “That was _amazing._ ”

“There’s no way she believed us,” he breathes out, ducking to rest his hands on his knees. “That was the _worst_ performance of my life, and I was in _theatre_ in high school.”

Annabeth laughs harder, wiping at the corners of her eyes. “Did you see her face?”

“ _Yes._ I didn’t know someone could be so mean. She looked like she was about to cry!”

Annabeth shrugs, still stifling giggles. “Who cares. She’s never going to see me again anyways.”

That does bring Percy back down. It’s been maybe two hours since they met, but he’s loved every second of it. He wants to see her again, but…

“I guess I owe you that dinner now, huh?”

She runs her fingers through her hair. “You don’t have to.”

Percy swallows, looking anywhere except her eyes. “I want to.”

“Oh.”

Percy brings his eyes back to hers now and finds her looking at him with a smirk. “You’re laughing at me again.”

“Only because we’ve been engaged and you still don’t know how to ask me out,” she assures.

Percy brings himself to her. “Annabeth. Would you like to get dinner with me?”

“Depends on where,” she says teasingly.

“Anywhere your heart desires.”

She puts her hands behind his neck and kisses him once. “I’d love to.”

Percy thinks it’s a bit insane how everything has played out. They started with an engagement, and now they’re on a date, and he’s already falling in love. It must be something of a Christmas miracle.


	9. Chapter 9

_Day 09/25 Days of Christmas: Character A vows to do something nice for a stranger during Christmas time. Character B is that stranger._

* * *

Percy happens to think that he’s a nice human being. He tries to be, at least. He has his moments because no one is perfect, but he’s always done his best to be considerate of those around him.

So when his friend tells him that he’s really not a nice person, he just about loses it.

“I am not a bad person!”

Leo raises his hands defensively. “I’m not saying you’re a bad person. All I’m saying is that you could be a little bit more... _generous_.”

Piper rolls her eyes. “Leave the poor man alone, Leo.”

“I’m generous,” he says, miffed. 

“But...” Leo waves his hands wildly, and Percy feels the instinct to punch him in the nose and make him Rudolph. “Do something nice for once.”

“Percy,” Piper says, “he’s just mad that you didn’t give him a piece of your gingerbread cookie. Don’t listen to him.”

Still, it stings just a little bit. Even if it’s a joke, Percy doesn’t think it’s very funny. That’s what prompts him to do something kind this Christmas. He honestly doesn’t know what he plans on doing because what _could_ he do? Buy all of someone’s presents and also go broke in the process? Maybe he could buy someone’s cheap coffee, but then is it really something nice if it’s only two dollars? 

Whatever it is, Percy knows that Leo has to be there to see it so he can make Leo choke on his words. The only problem then, though, is that Leo would no doubt say something along the lines of _you’re only doing it because you want to prove me wrong, not because you care, bla bla bla_ , and the Percy will actually shank Leo with a peppermint candy cane. 

Percy tries so hard to find the chance to make someone’s Christmas, but it’s so much harder than he would’ve thought. People ignore him when he’s speaking to them about buying their order, or they think it’s some weird Christmas ploy. 

He doesn’t get to do something kind until Christmas day.

Percy’s standing in the freezing air on top of a snow-tubing mountain. His friends had dragged him here against his will, because despite being a native New Yorker, he hated the cold. He wanted to be included though, so he came along anyways, stuffed into a black snow suit and a knitted hat. His nose burns from the icy atmosphere, and his fingers are numb. He considers checking for frostbite but then he decides he’d rather not know. 

He’s standing on a small wall of ice overlooking everyone else. Leo is somewhere to his right, threatening to push Piper off of the wall, and Percy purposely avoids making eye contact in fear that he’ll be next. 

The wall of ice can’t be anything more than five or six feet. He doesn’t know if they’re actually allowed to be up there, but there’s so many people doing the same thing that he’s not too worried. 

He watches as a few people jump off of the wall into the fluffy layer of snow, vaguely listening to the conversations around him. He hears a mother hassling her children, and his ears perk up as he notices her muttering something along the lines of her not being able to afford buying them each a hot chocolate from the cabin that lays near the bottom of the mountain. 

Percy doesn’t stop to think first, which is probably a mistake. 

“I can buy it for you,” he interjects kindly, thrilled that he’s finally getting the chance to do something nice. 

The mom looks at him, and it’s almost as though she’s appalled that he’s spoken to her. Percy shrinks back. 

“I’m good,” she says.

“I don’t mind,” he continues, more nervous. “It’s only a couple dollars each, and—”

She holds a hand up. “I don’t want to have sex with you.”

Percy’s mind comes to a screeching halt. “What!? That’s _not_ what I—” 

“You’re going to tell me that you’re offering to pay twenty dollars and it’s not because you want to sleep with me?”

“No! I was just trying to do something nice for a stranger after my friend said—” 

“I don’t want to hear it!” she snaps, already beginning to walk away from Percy. “Follow me and I’ll cut your dick off.”

It’s so shocking to him that he doesn’t even have time to respond before she’s already gone. He truly must have the worst luck because he’s just trying to create Christmas magic, and everyone seems to be doing the exact opposite of that. 

Percy’s mouth gapes slightly, his brain still not comprehending what just happened. He’s only pulled out of the haze when someone snorts next to him.

He turns his eyes and catches a girl looking like she was smothering laughter.

“I’m sorry,” she says, laughter now bubbling out of her lips. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a conversation go so wrong so quickly.”

“I don’t even know what I did,” he mutters, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Something she didn’t like, apparently.” She’s still giggling slightly, and Percy thinks it’s kind of cute. She’s shorter than him, and her nose has a red tint to it. He can see the puff of air each time she takes a breath, and she looks like she’s ready to go inside and curl into a ball for a nap.

“God. That’s embarrassing.”

“I got a front row seat to that show,” she says. “Why are you trying to do something nice, anyways?”

Percy is surprised that a stranger would want to talk to him after witnessing that, but he doesn’t mind. “My friend called me a horrible person and said I was going to hell.”

“Ouch.”

“That’s not exactly what he said,” he admits, “but he might as well have. He’s dead to me.”

“And yet you’re still trying to please a stranger,” she says wryly. 

“I don’t want to go to hell,” he whines, and she laughs softly.

“I’m sure you won’t go to hell. You might lose your genitalia, but you’re not going to hell.”

“Yes, thank you for the reminder,” he says. The faint music in the background changes songs, and she rolls her eyes.

“This music is getting out of hand,” she says. “It’s like they’re trying to suffocate us in Christmas spirit.”

“It could be worse, don’t you think?”

“Is rather drown in eggnog than listen to another Christmas song.” She thinks for a moment, looking out into the distance off of the cliff of ice. “Can you promise to push me off this cliff if _all I want for Christmas is you_ plays again?”

Percy chokes. “Push you off the cliff?”

“Yes, please.”

“I wouldn’t want to hurt you,” he says.

“Nothing could hurt more than having my ears bleed to that song. I think it would be easier to simply die and get reborn as Santa’s slaves in the north pole.”

“Oh, wow.”

“Besides, this could be your chance to do something nice.”

“Does murder count as something nice?”

“In certain situations, maybe.”

Percy smiles, though he instantly regrets it when his teeth start to ache. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Annabeth,” she says.

“Percy,” he returns. “So before I get arrested for shoving you off a cliff, let me just make sure I’m hearing this right. You want me to push you off that ledge if Mariah Carey starts playing?”

“Exactly. You have my full permission.”

“Great,” he chokes out. They lock eyes and chuckle slightly at their own antics. Percy thinks someone calls his name from somewhere behind him, but he’s much preoccupied to turn around. Percy doesn’t think Annabeth would be someone to bully him, unlike _some_ friends.

Percy thinks he should write a letter to Leo about his recent harassment. He thinks little rascals is a good baseline. It would start with, _Dear Darla, I hate your stinking guts. You make me vomit. You’re scum between my toes._ That’ll show him.

“Are you alone?” Annabeth asks kindly.

“I’m here with my friends, but I might as well be alone. They’re mean. I don’t like them.”

“You sure they’re your friends?”

“Eh. Not really,” he says, but he’s only kidding. He loves them dearly, even if they’re the worst people he has ever met. Leo in particular.

“Lovely,” she says. Her gloved hands reach up to move a strand of hair away from her mouth. The wind has started blowing harder, and it’s beginning to tangle her hair. “I’ll be your friend, then. I won’t bully you.”

“I hardly know you. How can I be sure you won’t bully me?”

“I guess you’ll just have to stick around and find out.”

He wouldn’t mind sticking around, he thinks. Especially not with the way she’s looking at him, making him feel the urge to pull her in close and protect her from the biting winds.

As they continue talking, Percy can’t help but think that he likes her. He _really_ like her, actually. She’s sweet and funny, always having something to quip back to him. He finds out soon that she lives quite close to him, and something in him screams to ask her if she wants to do something soon. He holds off on that, but he still can feel the way his heart threatens to pound out of his chest.

A sly grin forms on his face as he hears the change in music. It’s not a song that’s easy to miss, so it catches his ear immediately, and he is prepared.

“Hey, Annabeth.”

“What?”

“Guess what’s playing.”

She tilts her head as she listens to the music, and then she groans in annoyance. “Of course it is.”

“I promised to do something nice this Christmas.”  
  
She blinks. “You did.”

“I gotta do it to you.”

“Percy—”

“I made a promise,” he says, shrugging. He steps forwards, and she takes a step back, but there’s a wide grin on her face.

“Don’t you dare,” she threatens with zero malice in her voice.

“It’s my duty to you,” he says. “I don’t break my promises.” With that, he fulfils the gap between them, grabbing her in his arms by the waist and lifting her up. She wiggles in his grasp, letting her legs go limp, and she’s laughing until she can’t breathe.

Percy brings her to the ledge, his smile matching hers, and as he tries to drop her as gently as possible, she grabs on tighter and _pulls,_ and he goes tumbling face-first into the snow with her.

He lands somewhat on top of her, and his face is buried surprisingly deep. He pulls his face out of the hole he’s dug, and when he looks at her, her head is thrown back as she lets out uncontrollable giggles. When she looks at him, it only gets worse.

“Your eyelashes are covered in snow,” she gasps, wiping carelessly at his face for him. She kicks him off of her lazily and leans back, looking up at the sky. “You _ass._ ”

“I just did what you asked me to!”

“I didn’t think you’d actually _do_ it.”

“But you’re alive, and I’ve done my good deed! We both win.”

She shakes her head at him, eyeing him is mock disappointment. “I change my mind. I _am_ going to bully you.”

“You’d have to stick around long enough for that,” he reminds her.

“After you just tried to kill me? You bet I’m sticking around, if only for revenge.”

Percy pouts. “I’m so scared.”

“You better be because when I push you off a cliff, it isn’t going to be seven feet into snow.”

“At least I can die happy knowing that I did my good deed for the year.”  
  
Percy turns onto his size and gazes deeply into her eyes. Her eyes fit in perfectly to the scene around them, layers of white snow, barren trees in the distance, matching the grey sky above. He really does want to see her again, to find out if she’s as soft as she looks, if she’s as perfect for hugging as she seems, if she wants to kiss him as bad as he wants to kiss her.

He gets his answer when she says, “You haven’t finished your good deed quite yet.”  
  
Percy pretends to be oblivious. “Oh? What else do I need to do?”

She smiles in the perfect way he just knows he’s going to fall in love with. “Kiss me.”

He pulls her in close, both of them still laying in the snow, ice beginning to seep into their backs, and when he puts his lips to hers, she’s warm and sweet and perfect.

And when she pulls away to lock eyes with him before slamming his face back into the snow, he can’t even be mad. She’s cute, looking at him proudly, and he’s falling in love with this stranger on Christmas night.


	10. Chapter 10

_Day 10/25 Days of Christmas: Character A and Character B both sign u for a Christmas Pen Pal project to exchange post cards._

* * *

_01/04/2008_

Hi! My name’s A, and I’m eight years old. Well, my name isn’t actually A, but I don’t know you yet so I can’t tell you my real name. I don’t know your name, and you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.

I don’t know why I’m doing this whole pen pal thing. I just thought it would be fun, but I don’t really know what to expect either. I guess I should tell you a little bit about myself.

My favorite color is grey, like my eyes. I like to read a lot too. I don’t have many friends, but that’s just because I don’t like talking to people. They start to talk, and it makes me feel like I want to hit them, so I prefer to just be by myself. I wouldn’t mind being your friend, though. I don’t have to hear you talk.

Hope I get your response soon! Goodbye until then!

Love, A.

,,

_01/27/2008_

Dear A,

I guess you can call me P then. I’m eight years old too, so that’s cool! We’re practically best friends already. I’m doing the pen pal thing because my teacher says I should practice writing. I’m not very good at writing, but I ~~promiss~~ ~~prommis~~ promise I’ll get better for you!

I like to swim. The water is cold where I live, but I still go in anyways. My mom says I’ll get hypothermia, but I do it anyways because it’s fun. I wonder if you like the water too? You’re crazy if you don’t, but it’s okay. I’ll be your friend anyways. I have one friend, but I don’t really like them very much. They’re mean to me a lot. You seem much nicer.

I’m so excited to get to talk to you!

From P :)

,,

_05/07/2012_

Hey, P! It’s been a couple of months since we spoke. I’ve missed my mystery-stranger-pen-pal-person. Hope you’re doing well.

Honestly, not much has happened with me. It’s the end of sixth grade, thank god. I actually hate all of my teachers. Especially the history one. She makes something that could be so interesting so dull, and it’s upsetting. There’s so much to tell about the past, and she’s ruining it. I’d consider saying something to her, but you know how it is.

I’ll just complain to you instead ;)

I remember you said you were applying to the swim team, and I think that’s so exciting! I know the try-outs passed, so let me know if you got in! (and if you didn’t, don’t worry about it. You don’t need to explain it to me if you don’t want to.)

Anyways, eagerly awaiting your response (but not that eagerly. It’ll be a couple of weeks, if not more.)

Love, A.

,,

_05/20/2012_

A! I’m insulted that you would think I didn’t make it onto the swim team. I am one with the fish. I am living my dream of swimming around the water like a turtle. It’s been pretty fun actually, except for when I ran into a wall and nearly bust my head open months ago. We don’t like to speak of that moment.

And yes, your history teacher is absolutely ~~bizzare~~ bizarre. I’m not the best with grades and spelling (clearly. I mean, look at my spelling of “bizarre”) but history is one of my better subjects, surprisingly. I think that it’s because the past is so important. My mom always likes to tell me that without the past, we wouldn’t learn for the future, so I try to pay attention to that class. I’m sorry you don’t like it :(

I really missed talking to you too. I don’t even know your name (cue frown), but I feel like I’ve known you my entire life. A person I can talk to when there’s no one else.

You’re my best friend (though I do love the term “mystery-stranger-pen-pal person).

Sincerely, P.

,,

_10/7/2016_

P! Get ready for my rant because I’m about to go off, and you’re going to _listen._

People always say that you lose friends sophomore year. I didn’t think that was true. BOY, was I wrong. I’ve lost, like, twenty friends. I thought I’d be more upset about it, but honestly, I’m relieved. They always made me feel excluded, and without them, I’m not going home near tears every day.

I did meet a guy. His name is Luke, and he’s a junior. We’re not dating, but I wouldn’t mind it if we did. Not that I think it’ll ever happen because I’m too focused on school, but it would be nice to at least be friends. He’s really nice.

Also! The last letter was two months ago (?) and you said your school placed second in the state competition! Does that mean you’re going to nationals?

If you are, I am so proud of you. You seriously have to let me know how that goes.

Until next time.

Love, A.

,,

_10/27/2016_

A, my love!

As your best friend, I am obligated to say that you must not let the man be an obstacle to your schoolwork. I say this because I want you to do well. (Also because I’m in love with you)

Really though, I’m happy for you. I hope everything works out and you’re happy. That’s all that matters.

As for the sophomore thing, I felt that. I’ve never had all that many friends, but a lot of them changed. Change isn’t a bad thing I guess, but I wasn’t willing to stick around for them destroying themselves, so I didn’t. I’m always here if you need me.

(And I did place at states! Nationals was actually a few weeks ago! I didn’t place there, but I apparently got pretty close, which is awesome)

Love, P.

,,

_04/03/2017_

A! It’s been a while. I haven’t heard from you since October, and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. Is that weird? I don’t know you but I’m checking in?

Oh well. I just really missed you. Not much has happened. Just wanted to say hi. Hope all is well.

Love, P.

,,

_12/25/2017_

A! Babes! Where are you? I’ve sent a few letters but haven’t gotten any responses. You’re kind of scaring me haha. Is it something I said?

I totally get if you don’t want to do this anymore, but just let me know please? I’m checking the mail every day and I keep getting more and more worried, so… Just let me know, please.

I miss you.

Love, P.

,,

_06/01/2018_

Dear A,

You never responded to any of my last letter. I get the feeling you’re not going to respond anymore, so I guess this is my last letter.

I graduated. Finally. It was a struggle, but I managed to bring my grades up. I even got accepted to a pretty good school. It’s not Ivy League, like I’m sure you got into. You’ve always been so smart.

I’m going to school in New York. I don’t think I’ve ever told you that in any of the 126 letters we’ve sent. I counted.

Anyways, I just really miss you. I hope you’re okay, and I really wish you the best.

My name’s Percy by the way.

Love, Percy.

,,

_12/24/2023_

Percy jumps as his girlfriend wraps her arms around his shoulder and nips at his ear. He turns and gives her a playful look.

“You _want_ to take me to the ground?” he asks.

Annabeth rolls her eyes, sliding her hand into his. She feels really warm, even in the cold air outside of Rockefeller Center. “I’m not that heavy.”

“What if I told you you’re wrong?”

“You would get no more kisses for today.”

“Oh, we can’t have that.” Percy’s arms slide to wrap around her waist and tug her closer to his. She doesn’t resist, hugging him back. Percy nudges her jaw with his nose until she turns her face up so he can kiss her. “You’re not heavy at all. Super light, actually.”

She hums, kissing him again. “Good answer.”

Percy laughs, letting him detangle himself from her. His hand goes back to hers, and they begin walking around the plaza, taking in the beautiful decorations. It’s really pretty outside. He’s always had a thing for Christmas and its sparkling lights. He loves the smell of the pine trees and the feel of the light snowflakes against his face.

Annabeth swings her hands between them, and he thinks she looks so cute with her hair down in the cold and nose turned red that he can’t help but kiss her on the cheek.

Percy catches sight of a large sign at a random booth sitting along the edge of one of the buildings. It’s decorated horribly in the most adorable way — no doubt done by children. It’s what it reads that really makes him doubletake.

He just barely manages to make out the words, _Christmas Pen Pal Exchange._

It makes his heart ache. He hasn’t heard from A since sophomore year of high school when he was sixteen. He’s twenty-three now. He can’t believe it’s this close to ten years since he heard from her.

He misses her _so much._ It’s not that he necessarily needed her because he has Annabeth, and he wouldn’t trade that for the world. He’s in love with Annabeth. He thinks he’s going to marry her someday.

A helped him get through difficult times. He wishes he could at least know that she was okay, or why she stopped talking to him. He doesn’t care _why_ it happened anymore. He just wants to _know,_ and to tell her things he was always too scared to say.

Annabeth bumps his shoulder as they pass the booth. “You okay?”

Percy swallows the small lump in his throat that formed. “I’m okay.”

“You sure? You look like you’re about to cry.”

A part of Percy doesn’t want to tell her. He wants to keep it to himself because he has for so long. What he and A had was different.

The other part, and the bigger part, does want to tell Annabeth. He loves her and wants her to know every piece of him. Annabeth is Percy’s best friend now, and there’s no reason for him to keep something like this for her.

“It’s just.” Percy pauses, looking over his shoulder at the booth. “I did one of those when I was young.”

He expects her to tease him, so he’s surprised when she says, “I did too.”

Percy looks at her. “You did?”

“Yeah. I was eight, I think.”

Percy breaks into a smile. “So you were _that_ kid with no friends in elementary.”

“Okay, _mister,_ you wrote them too.”

“That’s how I _know_ you were a loser back then. I was too.”

“A match made in heaven,” she says, wrapping herself in his arms to block the wind that’s begun to blow harder. “Do you still talk to them?”

“Not anymore,” he admits. “We just stopped talking.”

“Aw. Why?”

Percy breathes deeply. “I’m honestly not sure. She just stopped talking to me.”

“What an ass,” Annabeth says.

“ _Right?_ ” Percy laughs slightly. “I miss her, to be honest. Is that weird? I just used to talk to her all the time, and then — nothing.”

“It’s not weird at all,” she tells him, snuggling her face into the crook of his neck. “I miss mine too.”

“Why’d you stop talking?”

“I moved here. I lost their address, and I got a new one. It just didn’t work after that.” She smiles, thinking of a fond memory. “They used to call me their best friend. The only one I had.”

Percy turns his nose up. “Well now you have me, so forget that guy. No man dares hurt my baby.”

“If I ever meet them, promise to beat their ass.”

“I’ll do my best,” he promises.

“What was their name?” she asks. “Of your pen pal?”

“I never found out,” he says. “She didn’t tell me her name. Only that it started with an A, so I called myself P, and we just kind of went on like that.”

The atmosphere suddenly turns cold as Annabeth stiffens in his arms.

“What is it?” he asks.

“You called yourself P? And the other person was A?”

Percy thinks to confirm before saying, “Yes. Why?”

“Did this person also meet a guy named Luke?”

Percy pulls away slightly. “How did you know that?”

“And you told them about your love for history at one point?”  
  
Percy suddenly feels lightheaded. “Annabeth…”

Annabeth’s lower lip trembled, and when she speaks, it comes out cracked. “ _I’m_ A.”

It hits him like a train, and Percy suddenly can’t breathe. His mouth opens for air, but his lungs fail him. His mind races, he doesn’t know what to say, and he feels like he’s going to pass out, and…  
  
“Oh my god,” is all he manages.

“ _Percy._ ”

“You’re A.”

Tears are falling from her eyes, and he doesn’t know how to feel. He doesn’t feel anything at all at first. It’s a weight off his chest, and he’s finally able to take a wrangled breath as it settles inside him. He feels something dripping down his face and realizes it’s tears.

He feels like he should be mad, but he’s not. He _can’t_ be mad at Annabeth because he loves her so much, and he knows what happened, and it’s not her fault, and it’s not his either, and he’s _in love_ with her.

Percy tugs her close. He doesn’t kiss her because right now, this is him seeing A again. His face is in his neck, and he can hear her sobs, and he’s sure his are just as bad. He pulls away, and he lets himself kiss her this time.

“I missed you so much,” he whispers into the kiss. He can taste the tears falling, but he pays it no attention. “I missed you, and I love you so much.”

“I’m sorry,” is what she says.

“Don’t,” he says, pulling away sharply. His voice is wobbly. “This is _not_ your fault.”

Annabeth whimpers. “It feels like it.”

“It doesn’t matter. We found each other, and that’s all that matters, okay?” He wipes the tears from her face gently and kisses her forehead. “We found each other.”

“A twisted way of fate.”

Percy lets out a wet laugh. “It is, but it’s okay.”

“I love you,” she whispers.

There’s so much he wants to say back, but he would never have enough time to say it. “I love you too, mystery-stranger-pen-pal-person,” he whispers. He stays like that, her wrapped in his arms, and he doesn’t know how much time passes like this.

He kisses her, but this time it is as more than her boyfriend.

They are P and A.

Percy and Annabeth.

They are best friends and lovers in one.

He’s going to marry her. His best friend.

Percy and Annabeth.

P and A.


	11. Chapter 11

_Character A and Character B broke up but see each other at a Christmas party_

* * *

The second that Annabeth walks into the party, she knows exactly how this night is going to be because Percy Jackson is there, staring back at her.

It’s the first time she’s looked at him in what feels like eternity. The wound is forced back open as though she’s never healed. Maybe she hasn’t. She thought she did, but when she’s looking into the eyes of her ex, she can’t think straight. 

All she can think about is how last Christmas, exactly one year ago, she was warm in his arms, and now she’s not. Now she’s surrounded by the overbearing cold, heart slowly morphing into ice, and there’s nothing she can do to stop it. At one point in time Percy could melt her with just one smile. Now all she sees is stone.

“What is he doing here?” Annabeth demands.

“I didn’t know he was coming,” Piper says. “I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t _know?_ ”

“I didn’t invite him, Annabeth. I swear.”

Her heart pounds because there is no escaping this. She is stuck in this moment, frozen in time. The spell only breaks when Percy pulls his eyes away from her, choosing to look down in his lap. There’s something different in him. Something she’s sure she caused that day she told him she couldn’t take it anymore. It had seemed like the right thing to do at the time, to release this beautiful boy who would do anything for her when she wasn’t willing to do the same.  
  
She’s starting to think it was a mistake. That the lost the one person who loved her more than anything, and it was her fault. The Percy that loved Christmas, that used to tug a Santa hat onto her head and kiss her, abandoning the sugar cookies on the counter, that when she was looking at the shining lights, he was looking at her.

“Come on,” Piper says. “It’s only one night.”

“One night,” she whispers, knowing well it’s not going to be a good one night.

Still, despite herself, she makes her way to the group of friends on the seats. The one seat available is the one next to him. She doesn’t want to take it, but she does. It feels like it’s going to be awkward, like the tension is going to persist, but then Piper’s laughing with Jason and Leo, and the attention is off of the two lovers who never were.

Annabeth’s staring off into space, trying desperately to keep the flush in her neck down, when Percy speaks.

“I can move,” he offers quietly. She turns her head to him, and he can’t look her in the eyes. “I don’t mind.”

“There’s nowhere to move.” 

“I can switch with someone.”

She swallows. “You’re fine.”

As the night goes on, they don’t exchange another word. The group keeps smiling, movie after movie playing in the background. At some point, they make their way outside, save for Percy and Annabeth. Percy doesn’t move, and something compels her to stay where she is, so she does.

They’re quickly forgotten. They never were the closest with the group of friends they’re with now. Maybe that’s why they had been so well with one another.

She can feel Percy shifting beside her. It’s one of his tells that he wants to speak but doesn’t know what to say or how to say it or if he should. But she wants to hear his voice, so she says the first thing that comes to mind.

“I like your sweater.”

Percy finally does look at her, and she’s relieved to see that he does not appear too shaken by her. He even has a hint of a smile on his face because he’s always been the person to keep the mood up, and it comforts her to know that he’s not fully gone. 

“Thanks,” he says, looking down at it. She’s pretty sure it’s supposed to be an ugly Christmas sweater. On anyone else, it would’ve been, but it looks cute on him, the painted reindeer with a light-up nose flashing. “It was ten dollars at Walmart.”

“The epitome of elegance.”

He laughs. “Right?”

And the tension has broken.

“I should get an ugly sweater,” Annabeth says.

“Excuse me? Did you just call my sweater ugly?”

“No, of course not. I love it.”  
  
“And it only shocks me, like, three times in an hour.”

Annabeth can’t help the giggle that bubbles out of her throat because he had a light-up sweater last year too, and it would give him random shocks that he would demand to be followed by a kiss to make him feel better. “What a deal.”

“I’ll get you one so we can match.”

“Oh, please do. I’m dying to twin electric-shocking-sweaters.”

Percy winks. “New Years then.”

It’s amazing how much it feels like she’s talking to her best friend again. 

“You’re lucky I—” She stops herself before she can finish the sentence, but she’s sure they both knew what she was about to say. She can’t correct herself because it’s _true._ She never did stop loving him. She doesn’t know why they ended, really. She was just scared because of how wrapped around his finger she was, and how in love with her he was. 

Percy’s smile doesn’t falter. “It’s alright.”

Here he was again, excusing her actions. She broke his heart, but he loves her anyways. It’s written on his face. 

“Still, I’m sorry.”

Percy turns to face her entirely, and he leans his body against the back of the couch. He tilts his head, looks at her lovingly. “Don’t apologize for how you feel. I still love you too, even if it’s not what you want to hear.”

It’s exactly what she wants to hear, because it gives her hope. Maybe they’re not as far gone as she thought.

“Why?”

“You’re still the person I fell in love with,” he says, like it’s obvious. “ _We_ changed, but you didn’t. Just because you didn’t want to be together doesn’t mean you’re not _you_ anymore. You still love the same things and talk the same way. You’re the Annabeth I fell in love with.”

“Percy.”

“I’m not trying to do anything. I’m just saying I love you, and... I’m here for you if you need anything.”

“Why would you do that?”

“You were my best friend. Why would that have changed?”

“I broke up with you.”

“You needed to take care of yourself first. And I want you to always put yourself first.”

He is too good for her. And he loves her anyways. He embraces her flaws and makes her feel beautiful. He loves her unconditionally, and she doesn’t know why she ever left him. She was scared he’d break her heart, but he wouldn’t break her heart. She knows that now, when it’s far too late.

“I’m so sorry,” she says. She feels like crying but she doesn’t, because she has no right to cry over something she caused.

“I understand,” he reassures gently. 

She wants nothing more than to drop into his arms. She desperately needs to feel the warmth of his skin. Annabeth is so close to wavering, so close to leaning against him.

Percy must be able to read her, because he always has been. “Come here,” he says, and she lets herself listen. She is wrapped in his arms, feeling at home for the first time since they ended. It’s a nice feeling. 

“I miss you,” she whispers.

“I’m right here.”

He doesnt kiss her, but she can tell he wants to. It’s the twitch in his fingers that lets her know he wants to move her so he has access to her lips. He’s stopping himself, but she doesn’t want him to. 

They’ll be okay. 

Above all, they love each other.

That’s what matters.

Percy nudges her neck with his nose. “You okay?”

“Just... weird.”

“Then let’s not make it weird.”

“How?”

Percy gives her a sweet smile. “I’m here if you want me. I always will be.”

Her heart stutters. This is her one and only chance. Everything’s aligned, and this is their miracle. They’ve spent one year apart, and she never wants to do that again.

“I do,” she tells him.

Percy’s hands bring her gently closer to him, and when he kisses her, it feels like nothing’s changed. It’s short, but it feels like coming home.

Things won’t be perfect. Not yet. But they love each other, and she’s learned, and anything is possible in christmas.

Maybe the fates have brought them back together, or maybe they were simply never supposed to split. It doesn’t matter. 

They are the embodiment of Christmas. They are the magic in the air, the brightest lights, the moments sitting by the Christmas tree. They are moon and stars on Christmas night. 

They are together, and they will be alright.


	12. Chapter 12

_Character A is stuck working in coffee shop on Christmas Day and Character B is the lonely soul spending their whole day there_

* * *

Annabeth never thought she’d be the type of person to end up working on Christmas, thousands of miles away from home. She imagined herself at this point in her live with her friends and family, huddled near a fire on Christmas Day.

Instead, this is what she gets.

She gets an uncomfortable table in the corner of a coffee shop, stuck in the middle of a New York winter.

It’s the first time in her life that she didn’t get a warm Christmas, and it’s... _different_. Not bad, but she misses home. So she supposes this is her attempt to make herself feel better, sitting in a cafe by herself typing away at her computer.

Annabeth sighs, fingers pausing. She honestly doesn’t even know what she’s typing at this point. She’s too distracted by the absence of people around her and wishing that she were anywhere but here.

She doesn’t notice the person behind the counter staring at her until there’s a drink sliding in front of her face. Annabeth looks up in confusion, unaware that they had been so close to her, and is met with a kind smile.

“A drink,” he says, pushing it towards her a little bit more.

She still doesn’t say anything, instead looking back to the drink. It’s a pretty drink, almost too perfect to actually consume. It’s peppermint, no doubt, with the flawless white and red swirls inside the clear cup and steaming out the top.

“You don’t have to pay for it;” he assures her. She drags her eyes back to his, sees him leaning on the counter in patience, a subtle smile still on his face. His eyes surprise her, a vibrant green. “It’s on me.”

She lets herself break. “Thank you,” she says, pulling it towards her. She brings the cup to her lips and takes the runway sip. The second the taste hits her tongue, she is in love. A small, disbelieving laugh bubbles out of her throat in astonishment.

“Secret recipe,” he tells her, winking. She decides then that she really likes his smile that’s warm and welcoming. His eyes light up brighter than the lights strewn around the cafe, and his body language screams that he’s truly a beautiful soul. There’s a Christmas apron tied around his waist, and his name tag that reads Percy has a reindeer haphazardly drawn on it. It’s cute, and it doesn’t look like he’s the one that drew it.

“Thank you, Percy.”

“Aw, that’s a bit unfair, don’t you think?”

She pauses. “What is?”

“You’re calling me by my name, yet I don’t even know yours.”

She wouldn’t normally tell a stranger her name. She’s careful about those types of things as a girl living alone in a big city, so she doesn’t know what prompts her to answer.

“I’m Annabeth.”

“Annabeth. Huh. That’s a cute name.”

“So is Percy.”

“Please. Percy is the weirdest name you’ve ever heard.”

She laughs, lifting and pinching her fingers close together. “Only a little bit.”

“I blame my mom.” Percy moves to put a few of the things around him away. He’s not looking at her as he asks, “What are you doing here on Christmas, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“What are you doing working here on Christmas?” she counters, but not unkindly.

“You answer a question with a question?”

“You just did the same thing.”

Percy’s hand shoot playfully in surrender. “You got me there.”

Annabeth glances down to get away from his eyes that feel as though they bore down into her soul. “I didn’t have anywhere to go,” she says truthfully.

“No family?”

“California. Couldn’t afford to go this year.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. Nothing I can do now.”

He pauses in front of her again. “I’ll be your Christmas buddy then, so you’re not all alone.”

Annabeth looks around. Not a single other person is in the shop. She looks back at him, doubtful. “You’re obligated to do that. You work here.”

“I am being one-hundred percent honest when I say I would not care if I got fired from this job,” he says, making her choke slightly. “But you’re wrong. I would have talked to you anyways, even if I was another customer. You looked like you could use someone to talk to.”

“I look lonely,” she summarizes.

“Lonely isn’t a bad thing.”

“It’s getting me your pity points.”

“It really isn’t a bad thing,” he insists. “I want to be talking to you. If I didn’t want to talk, then I wouldn’t have. Besides, I’m in the same boat as you. Family’s a bit far, and I had to work.”

“I’m sorry for making you work then.”

“I’m talking to you _at_ work, not _for_ work. There’s a difference,” he says, eyes gleaming.

She leans forwards. She’s caught onto his game, and she chooses to play along. “So tell me then, Percy, why are you talking to me _at_ work?”

“No one should be alone on Christmas.”

“You wanted to be my special person?”

“Something like that,” he agrees.

“So you made me a drink to win me over, yeah?”

“You got it.”

It’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for her. She wonders if she’s imaging it all. There’s no way someone like this exists. He’s too pure for the world, and she can see it from a mile away with the way he smiles, laughs, and pushes festive drinks in front of strangers because he thinks they deserve so much more than sitting in a lonely coffee shop.

“Do you think you _have_ to work right now?” Annabeth asks, hoping he’ll sit beside her.

Percy looks around the shop. “I don’t know. It’s pretty busy in here.”

She rolls her eyes fondly, patting the stool next to her. “Come. If you’re going to be my Christmas buddy, you have to sit next to me while I work.”

“Not working _and_ sitting next to a pretty girl? Sounds like a win to me.” He comes around the counter and sits next to her. He peers at her computer, and she can tell that he expects her to start typing away. Instead, she shuts the top and rests her hand on her curled-up fist, choosing to talk to him instead.

“Do you have a kid?” she asks, now focused on his nametag again, and the terribly drawn Rudolph.

Percy snorts. “I’m sorry?”

“Your nametag,” she says. “It looks like a toddler did it.”

“Oh. I don’t like you anymore. You insulted my art skills.”

“You _actually_ drew that?”

“No, but what if I did? You could have just destroyed the aspiring artist in me.”

“If you had drawn that, it would’ve _stayed_ as an aspiring artist.”

“That one was good,” he praises, humored. “But in my defense, a toddler _did_ draw it. It just wasn’t _my_ kid because I am twenty-one and have no interest in being a father.”

“No kids?”

“I mean, not _now._ In the future maybe, with the right person. But not now.”

Annabeth’s heart stutters. She feels like there’s static in the air, thrumming inside her body. “And you haven’t met that right person?”

Percy locks eyes with her and tilts his head earnestly. “I’m still trying to find out.”

And, oh, it makes her feel _warm._ This isn’t her, but she’s so far in that she doesn’t care. She doesn’t know him, but she is determined to change that because there is just something about him that she needs to figure out. She likes logic and clues, and he is littered with them. There is an equation, and she thinks that just _maybe,_ together they are the solution.

“You’re trying to figure it out about who?” she asks.

Percy must catch her lie because he smirks at her, and she is compelled to kiss the smirk away. “It’s this girl. I haven’t known her long, but she really likes coffee. She’s also so determined, wanting to build a future. I mean, she works on _Christmas_ alone in a café. A lot of people would find it weird, but she’s lucky I find it cute.”

“She sounds familiar. Do I know her?”

Percy hums. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Bummer.” A silence settles between them, but it’s not awkward. She uses the time to look over him shamelessly. He lets her, and returns the favor himself, making her feel beautiful with every agonizing trace of his eyes against her. “What would the girl need to do to get a chance with you?”  
  
“Here’s the thing. I like this girl very much. She’d probably think it was weird how much I liked her, but I’ve actually seen her in the shop a million times before, which is probably weirder now that I think about it. But I have her order memorized and have been trying to figure out how to ask her out for the past few weeks. I didn’t get to ask her out until recently though.”

“What did she say?”

Percy bites his bottom lip, a teasing smile, and hands the reigns to her. “You tell me.”

“But her answer would depend on where you want to take her!”

“I thought a cute first date would be on Christmas, actually. I have a small group of friends coming over, maybe two or three, and we’re going to watch movies all night and eat candy. Everyone will be in sweaters and sweatpants, and there will be lots of snuggles. There’s just one thing.”

Annabeth has to force her breathing to calm because this game is going to drive her insane. “And what is that?”

“Do you think she’ll think that’s coming on too strong?”

“Not at all,” she whispers. “She’ll probably say that sounds like the best date she could ever dream of.”

“Then I guess I have to take this girl on a date,” he says.

“I guess you do.”

“Do you think it would be okay if I kissed this girl too? Even if I’ve only known her for around half an hour?”

“That depends on if she believes in love at first sight.”  
  
“Does she?”

“She didn’t,” she answers honestly, “until now.”

“So she believes in love at first sight?”

“Let’s call it a Christmas miracle.”

“And she _wants_ me to kiss her?”

“She’ll be upset if you don’t.”

Percy’s eyes are full of every emotion, gorgeous and loving. “Then I guess I have to fulfil.”

And when he pulls her closer to him, settling his lips on hers, she feels content. He’s warm and soft and beautiful and perfect, and she could linger in this moment forever. He pulls away but she follows, desperate to prolong the moment, and he complies.

By the time he pulls away, they’re both breathless. Percy’s breaths hit her lips with every inhale. His eyes are closed, his forehead against hers, and she can’t help the smile that spreads across her face.

“When can they go on that date?” she whispers.

“Why not now?”

Her heart flutters. “Now’s good.”

It takes a few minutes for him to close before they’re finally walking out of the store. She thinks he’s going to take her to his apartment but surprises her instead when they end up inside of a cheesy Christmas store. The shelves are lined with Christmas pajamas and socks, and he makes her pick some out.

“It’s not Christmas if you don’t look like a candy cane!”

“I don’t like candy canes.”

Percy frowns before spotting a matching pair of socks and pulling them up. “These are perfect! You’d look so cute!”

And yeah, Annabeth thinks she’s falling in love.

There’s something in the air that tells her she’s going to marry this man.

It’s not until three Christmases later that Annabeth is back inside that shop, and Percy is behind the counter. He slides the peppermint mocha in front of her face, and she looks up from her computer long enough to give him a quick kiss. When he comes around the counter, she expects him to sit on the stool next to her.

Instead, he gets down on one knee.


	13. Chapter 13

_Character A's sibling wants to meet a celebrity, and Character B is said celebrity._

* * *

Percy can honestly say that he didn’t think this would end up happening.

When he had sent her a message, it had been done absentmindedly, fully expecting it to be ignored. He’s well aware that celebrities don’t respond to people like him, but it was Christmas, Estelle was on his last nerve, and he figured that he could at least try.

Somehow, all of that ends with him meeting up with a super hot Hollywood actress.

As Percy holds Estelle’s hand, who can’t stop bouncing excitedly, he thinks back to that moment. Estelle’s dramatic cry of meeting the princess in the live action remake of Barbie and the Twelve Dancing Princesses had gotten to the point that he decided he was done and took things into his own hands. 

It went something like him sending her, _hey so my little sister is being annoying about the barbie movie and won’t shut up so can you come meet her so I can get a moment of peace?_

When she responded, _yeah sure when and where_ , he thinks he may have had a heart attack. It was surreal, setting up a mini meet and greet through instagram dms of all things, but it worked well enough because here he was, looking out for Annabeth.

“Where’s the princess!” Estelle demands, and Percy wants to bang his head into a wall. She’s practically screaming, and she’s pulling on his arm so arm that it may fall off.

“I don’t know,” he tells her.

“Find her.”

“ _Estelle_. I don’t know where she is. Relax.”

“I want to see her now!” Estelle is only five years old so it’s understandable that she’s so annoying. Percy loves his baby sister dearly, but sometimes he questions why is mother had a baby so many years after him. 

“The movie isn’t even that good. She wasn’t even a convincing princess.”

Estelle stomps. “Yes she is!”

Percy snorts. “Yeah, okay.”

It’s then that he feels hot breath on his ear, and he freezes, well aware that he’s just made a very dire mistake. 

“Not a convincing princess?” someone whispers into his ear, a hint of humor in their voice. “You offend me.”

Percy whips around, and of course, there she is in all her glory.

He finds Annabeth Chase staring at him with eyes that look much more vibrant in person. She looks small and shy, and Percy thinks she would be the perfect person to hug in the cold.

He thinks she sure looks like a princess with the way her hair falls in old ringlets down her back, and her eyes shimmer in the sunlight. She’s not even dressed as a princess right now, but he could have been fooled.

“I didn’t mean—” 

“Sure you didn’t.” Annabeth tightens her coat around herself, clearly cold, and she leans down to say hello to his sister. “You must be Estelle!”

Estelle gives her a wide grin, and Percy doesn’t think he’s ever seen her so happy before. “I am!”

“You look like a princess,” Annabeth tells her, bopping her on the nose gently. “You could be one of my sisters!”

Estelle’s eyes go wide. “You think so?” 

“Of course I do, silly,” and wow, even her voice is elegant. Percy’s starting to think that maybe she really _is_ a princess. He considers bowing to her.

“My brother says he’s your friend and that’s how he got you here,” she says, crossing her arms. Percy shoots his sister a look as she continues saying, “Is that true? My brother is a loser so I think he’s lying.”

“You don’t think your brother is cool?” 

“Not to be friends with you,” Estelle says proudly.

“But I think he’s super cool! You’re super lucky to have him as a brother.”

Percy can see the change in Estelle’s demeanor having just got told that her brother is cool. Percy knows full and well that she’s about to suck up to him because her idol told her to, and that’s what children do. It makes him want to stick his tongue out at her as though saying _told you so,_ and he would have if Annabeth wasn’t standing right there to see it.

“I’m kidding,” Estelle swears. “I play with him all the time,” which is a blatant lie.

When Estelle is no longer looking, Annabeth gives him a wink and mouths _you’re welcome_. Percy feels his face turn red because despite not loving the Barbie movie, he’s still all over everything else she’s been in, which is a lot. She’s practically royalty, and she’s talking to _him_. He’s breathing the same _air_ as her.

At some point, they migrate over to a set of chairs outside the park they’re in. It’s pretty cold with the snow falling around them, but Estelle is vibrating with excitement to the point that he wouldn’t be surprised if she generated her own heat. Percy sits to the side, letting his sister have her moment. As entranced as he feels by the celebrity sitting in front of him, he knows that he probably shouldn’t show it, risking further teasing from both parties.

Annabeth’s super kind, he learns quickly. She laughs with her whole being and brightens up the room with her smile. She tells amazing stories about the fantasy, and Estelle listens intently. She’s so young that she doesn’t entirely realize that she’s not a real princess, and it warms Percy’s heart.

(And from the look Annabeth gives him, it warms hers too.)

It feels like hours that they’re sitting there before Percy decides they’ve had enough. As pleasant as Annabeth’s been for his sanity, he knows she’s probably getting tired herself.

“I think it’s time to say goodbye, Stella.”

And, of course, this cues the meltdown.

“No.”

Percy sighs. “We need to go home soon.”

“I don’t want to.”

Percy’s temper is beginning to shorten again, and he can tense the temper tantrum that’s about to occur. It’s just a question of which sibling is going to start it at this point.

“We can’t leave Princess Genevieve here without a way to get home!”

Percy almost laughs in his little sister’s face because Annabeth is _not_ a Genevieve by any means. Genevieve is a ridiculous name for a princess anyways. Annabeth is much nicer for a princess. “I’m sure Princess _Genevieve_ has her own ride home.”

“This is why you don’t have a girlfriend!” Estelle loudly blurts. “You never offer girls rides home!”

Annabeth chokes on air, and Percy considers jumping into the Hudson river and swimming away.

“I don’t want a girlfriend anyways, so good,” he says, tugging her hand into his.

“If you were a _nice_ person, then maybe Princess Genevieve would’ve been your girlfriend.”

“They don’t date peasants like us. Come on.”

“Can we _please_ take her home?” Estelle asks.

Percy sighs, dropping her hand. “Ask her yourself.”

He genuinely expects Annabeth to say no, so when his sister walks right on up to Annabeth and stares up at her, he is blatantly shocked as she says, “I would love to.”

It becomes very obvious that Percy ends up losing the fight against a five-year-old as he’s driving the car with Annabeth in the passenger seat and Estelle in her car seat in the back. Estelle’s continuously asking questions, and Percy is somewhat mortified because as time went on, Estelle gets more and more daring with what she asks.

Everything is mainly along the lines of having a boyfriend and pointed coughs in Percy’s direction. Each time, Annabeth would give him a knowing smile and he’d do everything to look anywhere but at her.

Percy can’t be thankful enough when they make it to his mom’s apartment, and he gets to kick Estelle out of the car. She gives a heartfelt goodbye to Annabeth and a glare at Percy before she’s out the door. It leaves him and Annabeth alone in the car, a silence settling between them.

They’ve been together for at least a couple of hours, but they haven’t truly interacted until now, so he’s at a loss as to what to do. It’s as though he’s blacked out during the last few hours, and maybe even the last few weeks, because last he remembers, he was just sitting on the couch doing nothing, and now _Annabeth Chase_ is sitting in his car, looking at him expectantly.

Finally, she says, “Are you going to look at me, or…”

Percy turns his head like a deer in headlights. “I’m sorry.”

“You look like you’re about to pass out.”

“I might. This is kind of weird.”

“What is?”

“Having you in my car.”

“Why?”

“You’re a celebrity.”

She smirks at him. “Do I intimidate you?”

“Uh, yes.”

“Well, don’t be intimidated.”

“I’m sorry, but you’re very famous. I _will_ be intimidated, and you will let me be.”

“I mean, I get that, but there’s really no reason to be intimidated. The other day, I walked past a mirror and actually got excited to meet a celebrity.”

“What? You just forgot your own identity?”

She smiles. “Something like that.”

Percy laughs, slightly more at ease. He’s at least able to look her in the eyes now. She looks back at him and leans against the seat with her shoulder.

“Percy,” she teases. “You can talk to me.”

“Believe me, I’m trying.”

Annabeth rolls her eyes fondly. “Do you know why I’m here?”

“For my sister.”

“It wasn’t really for her.”

Percy frowns, confused. “But you said…”

“I know what I said. The reason I even _opened_ the message wasn’t because of her, though.”

Percy bites his lower lip nervously because the mood in the car has suddenly changed, and he’s certain he doesn’t have tinted windows.

“I opened it because I thought you were hot.”

Percy blinks, a beat passes, and then he bursts out laughing. “You thought _I_ was hot!?”

“You _are_! I thought maybe it would be fun!”

“You live in LA with a ton of super rich and famous people, and you come after me? The guy that can barely afford his own apartment?”  
  
“I mean… it doesn’t really matter if you can’t afford it because _I_ can. But that’s only if, like, this actually goes anywhere.”

“Are you always this forward?”

“Absolutely not, but you couldn’t even look me in the eyes, and I have to leave soon.”

“So you’re saying you want to, what? Marry me?”

“Exactly,” she deadpans.

“Woah, _baby_ , I hardly know you! How could I marry you!”

“Hilarious.”

“It was, wasn’t it?”

“My point is,” she says pointedly, “I like you and would want to see you again. Without a child there.”

Percy’s brain is going bonkers right now because _Annabeth Chase_ just asked him out. It’s even crazier because he’s thinking of saying yes. He tries to withstand, because he knows that he’ll never fit in with everything she’s surrounded by, but something tells him that she won’t mind, so he gives in.

“ _Fine,_ ” he says playfully. “I _guess_ I’ll take you on a date.”

“Oh shut up. I’ve been around Estelle all day telling me about how much her brother wants me to date him.”

“I didn’t say that, but to be fair, she’s not wrong.”

Annabeth shoots him a surprised look. “You’re not as shy as I thought.”

“Neither are you,” he counters, and it’s true. Annabeth has been making the first moves, and it’s different than what he usually sees. The thing is, he can tell this is exactly the way Annabeth is, and he’s determined to switch things up for her.

“Hey princess,” he says. “I feel like there should be a true love’s kiss before people go on a date, don’t you think?”

“Is that what this is? True love?”

“Isn’t it? You live in a fairytale.”

“I guess we’ll just have to find out, then.”

Percy pouts and whispers, “Bummer,” and then he’s pulling her in for a sweet kiss. It’s not at all him, and he’s sure this is no longer at all her either, but it feels right to both of them. Then, Annabeth bites his bottom lip, lets out a breathtaking whimper, and Percy deepens the kiss.

“These windows aren’t tinted,” Percy jokingly breathes out against her when she unbuckles her seatbelt.

“That’s okay,” she replies, smiling into the kiss. “I’m not one to be shy.”


	14. Chapter 14

_Character A can't travel to see their family on Christmas, so they invite their grumpy loner neighbor Character B_

* * *

Percy’s heart drops as he stares at the screen in front of him. He doesn’t even bother reading beyond the words that tells him his flight is cancelled. It feels like forever that he’s staring at that screen, the feeling of sadness beginning to become overwhelming.

He doesn’t know that he’s ever been apart from his mom for Christmas in his entire twenty-two years of life. It’s the one time a year that he drops everything to see his family, but now the icy roads are stopping flow into the airports all around the city, and he’s sure that this Christmas is ruined.

Percy actually feels like crying as he shoves on a sweater and makes his way back onto his couch to call his mom. He hasn’t seen her in forever, and this was the only chance for him to see her for the foreseeable future. It’s a quick conversation with her reassuring him that she understands and will miss him. She teases him about being a mommy’s boy, and he can’t even argue because he really is.

He wipes a silent tear that falls from his face as he tells her, “I miss you.”

His mom, of course, never one to have shame, tells him, “You still have friends there. Why don’t you ask them over, so you don’t have to be alone?”

“They’re all home for Christmas.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. What about your neighbor?”

Percy scoffs playfully, knowing exactly where this is going. “What about my neighbor?”

“She’s cute.”

“I’m pretty sure she also wants me to die.”

“Then this is the perfect time to warm her up! Invite her over. I’m sure she’s not as bad as you think. Just don’t give me any grandkids quite yet.”

 _“Mom._ ”

She laughs over the phone. “Do what you want, baby, but it won’t hurt to ask her. I know she doesn’t have anywhere to go.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he dismisses. “I’ll think about it.”

“Do it for your mother,” Sally says. “I have to go now, okay? I love you.”

Percy swallows. “I love you too, momma.”

When the line clicks off, he feels so alone once again. He ends up turning on a random movie, but he doesn’t watch it, instead contemplating what he should do. He comes to the conclusion that there’s really nothing he _can_ do because if he walks even two steps outside, he’s probably going to freeze to death. It confines him to his apartment building, where he knows actually no one besides his neighbor who doesn’t like him.

Okay. So he doesn’t actually _know_ that she doesn’t like him, but he highly suspects it. He’s only spoken to her once, but it wasn’t a very pleasant conversation. It was more along the lines of _can you shut the fuck up it’s three in the morning_ on her end, and then him saying _I’m sorry, I just tripped and took down an entire table,_ and then she just kind of _glared_ at him with her terrifying piercing grey eyes.

So yeah. It’s safe to say she doesn’t like him.

Still, he begins to think that she’s probably alone too. From the things he’s heard about her, especially from his mom who somehow managed to have a whole conversation with his neighbor the last time she visited, she has no family to go home to. Or maybe she did, but she wasn’t on good enough terms to return, or she just didn’t _want_ to. Either way, she was alone, and Percy is a firm believer that no one should be alone on Christmas.

That’s how Percy finds himself standing outside of her apartment door, wondering if he’s actually about to invite someone who’s practically a stranger into his home. Apparently, he is.

Percy knocks gently twice before stepping back. The hallways are cold despite being inside, so he hugs himself as he waits. He’s sure he looks like a mess in his sweater and red sweatpants, so he’s a little self-conscious, but then he remembers that she doesn’t like him, and he has nothing to prove.

The door swings open abruptly, and Percy is met with Annabeth standing there, face unreadable. She’s looking at him expectantly, peeking out into the hall beyond him. When she finds no one else there, she looks back to him.

“Hi,” she says. “Did you need something?”

Percy shifts his feet, eyeing her sweater with snowflakes printed on it. He hadn’t expected her to enjoy festive clothes. “No, not really. I like the sweater by the way.”

“Thanks. So what did you need?”

“Nothing.”

Annabeth bites her lower lip. “ _Okay._ Why are you standing outside my door then?”

“ _Oh._ Right. Sorry, I forgot.”

She laughs hesitantly. “It’s fine. Just tell me what it is you came to tell me.”

“I was actually going to ask if you wanted to come over,” he says, pointing over his shoulder. “My flight was cancelled, and I didn’t want to be alone.”

“So you just assumed I had nothing better to do?”

Percy pauses. “Wait, no. I just heard that you were here for Christmas, and I thought you might want to do something so you’re not alone either.”

“What makes you think I would want to hang out with you?”

Percy is slightly offended. “I didn’t see why you _wouldn’t._ Did I do something?”

“No.”

“Then I don’t understand.”

“I just want to know why you’re asking me _now,_ Percy.”

“You know my name?”

“We’ve only been living next to each other for two years,” she says.

“Right. Well, the honest answer is that my flight is cancelled, and my mom suggested I ask you to come over because you’re cute.” After that, Percy highly expects her to slam the door in his face because that’s just the way she is. Instead, she smiles and leans against the door.

“Your mom suggested you ask me out?”

“And hinted that we would be having sex if you must know. Which will _not_ be happening.”

“Bummer,” she says, tilting her head. “If I do come, what _would_ we do then?”

“We can watch movies or make cookies if you want. Whatever you want.”

“And if I want to have super hot Christmas sex?” From the tone of her voice, she is very obviously kidding.

“Then it’s a good thing neither of us are going to see family, isn’t it?” Percy says playfully back. “But seriously, are you coming?”

“Yeah, sure. Just give me a second.”

Percy waits for her outside as she heads back inside her apartment. It’s only a minute before she’s back out and locking her door as he leads her to his own apartment. The first step inside immediately warms him, and he thanks every god that exists that he managed to snag a heater for the living room.

Annabeth stands by the couch as she turns to him. “You promised me Christmas cookies?”

“Is that what you want?”

“I’d prefer it to a movie.”

Percy smiles, and he’s starting to think that maybe they’ll get along better than he initially thought. They stand in the kitchen as Percy grabs a random container of dough. He pulls out a bunch of candy and icing from last week when him and his friends made gingerbread houses, and Annabeth grabs them from his hand to examine them before setting them on the counter.

He preheats the oven before going to stand next to her again. “You ready to make the best cookies you’ve had in your entire life?”  
  
She grins. “It’s on.”

The next hour is spent with them competing over who can make the ugliest cookie. Percy has to admit that hers takes the lead with the biggest blobs on icing falling all over his counter.

She’s a lot easier to get along with than he initially thought. She laughs and smiles with him, and shoves his cookie into his face, smearing the frosting and sprinkles everywhere, and he doesn’t think he’s ever had this much fun before. He’s able to forget that he’s not with his mom because Annabeth is something else in itself. He doesn’t know how he hasn’t ever invited her out because she is practically his best friend already.

 _“Annabeth,_ ” he chastises when she takes a bite out of his cookie.

“It tastes awful,” she says through the mouthful of sugar.

Percy’s stomach flutters. There’s a smudge of frosting on the corner of her mouth, and he has to resist wiping it away. He takes a bite himself and shoots her a look. “Liar.”

She just gives him a sweet smile.

“So,” she says, leaning against the counter, cookies now forgotten. “Why couldn’t you go home for Christmas?”

“The airports are all closed,” he tells her, shrugging. “But it’s okay. I’m having fun.”

“Still. It must suck to not be able to see your family.”

“But what about you? You don’t get to see your family.”

Annabeth stiffens, and Percy realizes he’s overstepped.

“I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer that.”

“It’s fine. I just don’t really get along with my family, so. I just stay by myself for most holidays.”

“You’re welcome to spend holidays with me then,” he offers.

“As kind as that is, you just met me today. I don’t think your family would react well to bringing home your neighbor that was an ‘asshole to you for no reason.’”

Percy pauses.

“I’m not stupid. I’ve heard what you told other people.”

He doesn’t know what to say. He can’t deny it because he really did say it, but he wouldn’t have if he knew that she would hear him. “I don’t think it’s true.”

“You still said it.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

She shrugs, humor in his eyes. It dawns on him that she finds making him feel guilty funny. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I promise I don’t think that.” He struggles to find words. “I actually really like you. This has been fun, and I don’t want you to think I haven’t enjoyed every minute with you because I _have.”_

She smirks. “So you don’t think that I’m an ass anymore?”

“I mean. A little bit, but it’s only because you just ate my fucking cookie.”

“It was a good cookie.”

“So you _were_ lying!” he accuses.

“I wanted to win the competition!”

Percy smiles. “Then you win! I forfeit.”

“Forfeit? For me?”

“Of course. I was always taught to let the pretty girl win.”

“Pretty girl, huh?”

“Well, you are.”

“So you invited me over because I’m pretty? Not because you didn’t want to be alone?”

“I invited you over because my mommy told me to.”

“Your mommy also told you to flip me over and have your way with me.”

Percy chokes. “I promise my mom did _not_ say that.”

“The point is you listened to her about everything else, and you told me we could do whatever I wanted.”

Percy can’t tell if she’s messing with him, so he keeps his cool exterior even though he’s combusted inside already. “And what you want is… a Christmas sex session?”

“You’re not the only one that’s cute.”

“Well now I want to kiss you.”

Annabeth raises an eyebrow. “Then do it.”

And he does.

He tugs her in close and kisses her hard. His brain stops functioning, and all he can think of is how he hasn’t done this before. It feels _right,_ and it’s insane to think that she’s been living across the hall for the past two years when they could’ve been doing _this._ He threads his fingers in her hair, and she bites his bottom lip and lets out a whimper that makes his heart stop.

As Percy deepens the kiss and Annabeth tugs on the hem of his shirt until he pulls it off, he thinks that this Christmas might actually be the best one yet. He may not be with his mom, but it sure feels like he’s building something permanent with his hot next-door neighbor, and he wouldn’t change a thing.

He’s going to stop thinking of his mom now because this pretty girl in front of him nips at his jaw, and he thinks he knows where this is about to go.

It surely is a Merry Christmas.


	15. Chapter 15

_Character A and Character B compete to decorate the house_

* * *

Percy has always had a thing for Christmas. It’s just the best time of the year. It’s the time for families to get together and play in the snow, for husbands and wives to snuggle under the warm blankets, for hot chocolate and sugar cookies.

With his wife in one arm and his baby in the other two weeks from Christmas, he doesn’t think he’s ever been more content. He loves them so much, and he really wants to use the time to just take them both in, to love and cherish them.

“We should decorate the house for Christmas this year,” he tells her.

Annabeth turns her head up to look at him. She blinks languidly, and he can tell that she was on the brink of sleep.

“We always decorate for Christmas,” she says.

“It is not enough to simply _have_ a tree. It should be decorated.”

Annabeth laughs, moving her attention back to the infant squirming in her lap. “And let our child devour glass ornaments, right?”

“My baby would never do such a thing.”

“If she can reach it, we both know it’s going in her mouth.”

Percy rolls her eyes, moving towards her so he can lift their daughter into his own arms. “Mommy doesn’t trust you,” he tells her before speaking to Annabeth. “Let’s make it a competition. Twenty kisses says I kick your ass at decorating.”

“Negative twenty kisses says you don’t,” she challenges, bringing herself to her feet.

“Negative twenty kisses?”

“I don’t kiss you for the next week.”

“Alright. We’ll see about that.” With a bit of struggle, he manages to get himself sitting up, and then he stands. “Get up. We’re going shopping so I can whoop your ass.”

Annabeth laughs mockingly. “Alright. We’ll see about _that._ ”

Percy tosses on a jacket as Annabeth stuffs their daughter into a warm coat before wrapping her in blankets. As the baby is handed to him so she can grab the car keys, Percy can’t help but laugh at the baby’s bewildered expression. She looks like a fluffy marshmallow, her tiny face peeking out from the thick layers of clothes.

By the time they’re in the store to buy the decorations, Percy’s considering letting her win. Annabeth’s grabbing everything she sees off the shelves, holding it up for the baby to see from the carrier, before tossing it in the cart. She looks so happy while destroying his wallet, but he doesn’t mind too much because she’s too content for him to tell her no. Annabeth has always been his weakness.

“Do we like the blue ornaments?” she asks the baby, receiving no response except a little babble. “I agree. It would look fantastic.”  
  
“Blue isn’t even a Christmas color,” Percy tells her.

“Hey? Shut the fuck up, will you? I wasn’t asking you.”

Percy laughs, shifting the baby carrier to the other hand. “Why not green?”

“Uh. Who would ever decorate a Christmas tree _green_?”

“Damn, okay. I’m just saying you could just get a ton of colors and make it more representative of Christmas, baby.”

“Last I checked, _baby,_ I was picking these out.”

Her words are harsh, but he knows her well enough to understand that she’s only joking. Percy just grins. “I could make a Christmas tree look so much better with every color on the spectrum. There’s only so much you can do with blue.”

“You’re wrong,” she deadpans, tossing the ornaments into the cart and getting in his face so she can pout. Percy can’t help but kiss her sweetly. “Blue conquers all.”

Percy picks up a random box off of the shelf, filled with red and green and blue and everything in between, holding it up to her nose. He grins at her disgusted look. “I think we’re going to need another Christmas tree, then.”

And that is _exactly_ how they end up with two giant Christmas trees in the middle of their living room.

“Where are we going to put these?” Annabeth asks, armed crossed across her chest as she stares at the mess of lights and ornaments and ribbons before her.

“The uglier one can go in the garage.” He pauses. “So yours.”

Annabeth gives him a daring grin and picks up the baby that was crawling around her legs. “It’s on.”

It’s a fun competition, he decides. It’s also a deadly one because when Annabeth wants to win, she’ll do anything to get there. She actually sends their own daughter over to him with an ornament in hand, so Percy has no choice but to let her help decorate. Percy has to actually stop for a moment to watch her because it’s so cute. Her chubby hands grasp tightly onto the blue ornament as she struggles to get it to hook onto one of the branches of the tree.

“There you go,” he praises, scooping her into his arms and handing her another one. He holds her up higher so she can reach, and Annabeth ends up next to him, cooing.

“My heart,” Annabeth whispers, brushing her child’s hair out of her eyes.

“I think my tree is better because our daughter decorated it. You can’t say that mine is ugly when it was decorated by a seven-month-old.”  
  
“Actually I can because guess who put the star on my tree.”

Percy turns his head to look at her tree. It’s flawless, he must admit. The white and icy blue lights match the shades of blue the tree is decorated in. It would fit right in with a fancy business’ tree, except for the glowing star that is crooked on top of the tree. Still, the star is what pulls it all together.  
  
“You win,” he concedes, pulling Annabeth in by her waist and kissing her forehead. “I can’t compete.”

“You never can,” she teases, kissing him properly.

“The star is crooked,” he comments.  
  
“It was an innovative decision. Our daughter is an artist.”

They both watch as the star plops off of the tree, and Percy laughs in her face.

“Guess my tree is better after all,” he says playfully, nudging her with his elbow. She sniffs, pointedly turning her face away. “You owe me twenty kisses.”

“I am not kissing any part of you. You don’t deserve it.”

“I won!” he argues.

“You cheated. You used the baby, and you know that’s against the rules.”

“There were never any rules established,” he points out. “Not to mention, you also used the baby.”

“That’s different. She’s _my_ baby.”

Percy snorts. “I think I made a pretty big contribution, wouldn’t you say?”

“You weren’t the one in labor with her for twenty-six hours.”

“Well, I’m the one who puts her to bed every night, so.” Percy shrugs, shooting her a triumphant look.  
  
“Maybe if you _let_ me put her to bed.”

“She always cries when you do it.”

“Because you baby her.”

“Uh, she’s a baby. Of course I baby her.”

“You also get in the crib and fall asleep.”

Percy sighs, exasperated. “Baby, that was _one_ time.”

Annabeth snickers before looking back to the trees. She’s too preoccupied to notice him staring at her like she’s the only girl in the world. Percy could live in this view, his wife in front of the beautiful sparkling lights, his baby in her arms, his family safe and whole. It’s not something he’d ever thought he’d live to see, but he is so glad that he did.

Percy comes up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. He kisses the side of her head and his baby’s forehead before nuzzling the crook of Annabeth’s neck. He breathes her in, the delightful pine scent, though that could also be the trees in front of him. One of Annabeth’s hands come up to run through his hair as he begins to press kisses into his neck.

“Your tree is pretty,” she admits quietly, eyes still tracing over his decorations.

“You’re prettier,” he says.

Annabeth laughs, shrugging her shoulder to get him off of her. She moves to set the baby down amongst a mess of toys before she turns to him so she can wrap her arms around his neck. She looks him deeply in the eyes, and he is in love.

“Hey,” she says, nose nudging his. “I kinda love you.”

“Kiss ass,” he teases. “You’re just trying to suck up because you lost.”

“I didn’t lose if you cheated.”

Percy rolls his eyes and kisses her. “One.”

“What?”

He kisses her again. “Two.”

“I have to do this twenty times?”

“Yes. Come on, three.”

Annabeth smiles into the third kiss, and Percy feels on top of the world. He’s glad they decided to decorate the house today because if they hadn’t, he would have missed this perfect moment.   
  
“I love you too,” he breathes into the fourth kiss. “But I so win.”

She hums. “Shut up and finish those sixteen kisses.”

Percy shuts up and does as he’s told.

Five. Percy feels his pulse race.

Six. He pulls her closer.

Seven. He wants _more._

Eight. Annabeth grins.

Nine. Percy kisses her nose.

Ten. She is his past.

Eleven. She is his present.

Twelve. She is his future.

Thirteen. He wants this to be his forever.

Fourteen. He knows that this is his forever.

Fifteen. She is the love of his life.

Sixteen. There aren’t enough kisses left.

Seventeen. He feels electricity through his skin.

Eighteen. He thinks he’s in love.

Nineteen. He knows he’s in love.

Twenty.


	16. Chapter 16

_Character A makes too many cookies and shares them with Character B_

* * *

Percy looks at the table before him that is littered with endless trays of cookies. It’s overwhelming, really, staring so much sugar in the eyes. There’s chocolate chip, and sugar cookies, red and green sprinkles, and everything in between, and it has Percy wondering if he’s going to be able to eat them all.

He blames his mother. She’s always baked during Christmas, and he thinks a part of that has been instilled inside of him. So it’s really his mom’s fault that he’s staring what could very well be bordering five-hundred cookies in his painfully sugared eyes.

“Daddy?”

Percy’s eyes flick down to the counter where he spots his three-year-old peeking over the table on the tips of her toes. Her hair is a mess of blonde curls, and she reminds him so much of her mother. He smiles gently. “You’re supposed to be asleep, baby.”

She rubs her eyes tiredly, coming around the counter to raise her arms up at him. He obliges, picking her up, before turning back to the counter.

“Cookies?”

Percy kisses the top of her head as she rests her head on his shoulder. “Lots of cookies for Santa Claus.”

“Is Santa Claus coming?”

“Not net, princess,” he tells her. “Santa Claus comes tomorrow night.”

“I think that’s too much cookies for Santa Claus to eat,” she whispers quietly. It makes his heart melt. He can tell she’s very sleepy, and she must have just woken up. Percy glances to the clock that reads two in the morning before he turns his attention back to his daughter in his arms. He rocks her back and forth.

“Why are you awake?” he asks softly.

She just shrugs, and he figures he’s not going to be getting much information from her when she’s in that state. He picks up a cookie with sprinkles and taps his daughter’s shoulder with it to get her attention. She grabs it silently, bringing it to her mouth and nibbling the corner tiredly, her mouth coating with crumbs.

“Yummy?” he asks.

“Mh-hm.”

Percy chuckles, letting her have a moment to finish the treat. Her mom would probably murder him if she found out that he let her have sugar at bedtime, but he’s also sure that she’s sleeping right now. He could probably outrun her if she decided to chase after him too.

The thought brings a smile to his face. His wife waddling around the house with her protruding stomach is too cute of a thought for him to handle. She’d run out of breath so easily, and he’d feel bad that she couldn’t catch and bully him, so he’ll slow down and let her get to him just to keep her happy. And then she would pretend to be mad, but he’d bait her with another cookie, and she’d kiss him, and he’ll fall in love with her all over again.

“Santa Claus is going to eat all of the cookies?”

Percy smiles, picking up a cookie for himself. “Not all of them.”

“What about the rest?”

“I don’t know,” he admits. “I guess we just have to eat them all ourselves.”

His daughter picks up her head to look at the piles upon piles of cookies. She looks so concerned, so much like her mother, that he chuckles. “I can’t eat all that.”

An idea pops into his head, and he’s probably going to regret this later, but he sets his daughter down and pulls a plate of cookies off the counter. “Let’s go share some with mommy then.”

She follows him down the wall, taking many more steps than him in order to keep up with his larger strides. He reaches the door of his bedroom, slowly creaking the door open. It’s pitch black in the room, and he can just barely make out her figure on the bed, herself turned on her side with one leg kicked up and a blanket already sliding off of her.

Percy bends down to his daughter, handing her the plate. “Go give this to mommy.”

She does as she’s told, quietly pattering over to her mother’s side. Percy watches as she struggles onto the bed, setting the plate on the mattress so she can kick one leg over the edge and try to pull herself up. Percy goes to her side to make sure she doesn’t fall off, and he helps give her the last boost so she can crawl onto the bed.

His wife’s back is to Percy so as their daughter crawls closer to them, she doesn’t even stir. Sophia sets the plate onto her mom’s stomach and her tiny hands come to try and shake her awake.

“Mommy,” she whispers, fingers brushing up and down his wife’s arms. “We brought you cookies.”

Annabeth shifts slightly, and Percy knows that she’s awake even though her eyes are closed.

"Wake up,” she whispers loudly.

“What is it, Sophie?” Annabeth stretches a leg out, her eyes still closed.

“I have cookies for you.”

Annabeth blinks open one eye now and meets Sophia’s eyes that are peering at her in the dark. “Why do you have cookies for me right now?”

“Daddy told me to give them to you,” she says, and Percy can’t believe his own kid just sold him out.

It’s like she can sense another person in the room now because she turns onto her other side and locks eyes with him in the dark. “Daddy told you to bring me cookies in the middle of the night?”

“They’re super yummy. Daddy gave me one too.”

Annabeth shakes her head at him, but she’s smothering a smile into the comforter. “Did he?”

“Daddy said I can have another one,” she says, fingers trying to pick up another cookie. Annabeth’s hand wraps around her daughter’s wrist, stopping her.

“Daddy did _not_ ,” he defends, humored. He joins them on the bed, sitting cross-legged next to Annabeth. He takes the plate from Annabeth, handing her one cookie. “Daddy just made too many cookies. Santa Claus can’t eat them all.”

Their daughter nods seriously.

Annabeth smiles and rolls her eyes, taking it from his fingers. “Mrs. Claus can’t eat them all either, Percy.”

“I heard Mrs. Claus has a little buddy that might be able to help,” he teases. When his daughter isn’t looking, he moves his hand to rest over her stomach, and he smiles at the reminder of what they’ve created.

Annabeth takes a small bite. “How many did you make?”

“I think I counted five-hundred something.”

She chokes. “ _Percy._ ”

“It wasn’t my fault. I couldn’t sleep, so I made cookies, then I made more, and some more, and it just _happened_.”

“So now you woke me up to eat all of the cookies you made when I already don’t sleep?”  
  
“Yes.”

Sophia bounces excitedly. “Can we make some more cookies?”

“You’re supposed to be asleep,” Annabeth says.

“I’m not tired,” she whines.

“Not now that daddy gave you a cookie,” she mutters pointedly to Percy. He just smiles and kisses her forehead.

“Can we watch a movie?” she pleads.

Annabeth pinches Percy’s side, and he pulls her close. She molds into his side, her stomach resting on his, and whispers, “This is your fault,” before telling Sophie, “ _One_ movie and then sleep.”

Sophia excitedly settles into her parents’ bed. She steals Percy’s pillow right out from under his head which has him insulted but also endeared, but he just uses Annabeth’s pillow instead. He throws on a random movie, and it’s not long before their daughter is asleep beside them, leaving the two of them alone in each other’s arms.

"I can’t believe that you woke me up to eat cookies at two in the morning,” she whispers, flicking his nose. “Naughty boy.”

“Baby, you haven’t seen naughty,” he tells her, nipping her nose lightly in retaliation. “I’d show you what naughty is, but our baby is in the bed.”

“Two babies in bed,” she reminds him, pointedly dragging his hand away from where it had started to travel up her thigh. 

“Don’t remind me,” he says. “I can’t believe we’re going to have _two_ kids.”

She laughs quietly. “It’s insane.”

“It is,” he agrees, “but it’s also amazing. I love you two so much, and I don’t know how that love could possibly get bigger, but it does every single day, and when this baby comes — I don’t know how I’m going to survive. I think the overwhelming love may give me a heart attack.”

“Don’t do that. I need you to change diapers while I sleep.”

“ _I_ need to change diapers?”

“You change diapers and do laundry and dishes and cleaning, and I’ll snuggle the baby.”

“So nothing changes, then?” he teases.

“Oh, shut up.”

Percy laughs into her neck. He kisses the warm skin before saying, “I’ll change the diapers and do the laundry and dishes. You just make sure our baby is nice and safe inside there.”

“Your baby is not very happy inside there right now.”

Percy pouts. “Why not?”

“Baby wants another cookie.”

“The baby wants a cookie? Not you? The baby?”

“Of course it’s the baby. How dare you insinuate that I would ever eat something so toxic otherwise.”

“Oh, my bad.”

Annabeth snorts, pressing her face into his chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

She’s really warm against him, and it feels good in the cool air of the house. They fall into a silence as the movie plays in the room, the only source of light. Her breathing begins to even out, and he can tell that she’s falling asleep. He lets her, rubbing up and down her back.

To his side, his daughter is out like a light. She’s so small to him, barely taking up any space on the bed, and it’s difficult to imagine when she was first born. It feels like forever ago, but it was really only three years. So much has changed since then. Him and Annabeth have been up and down and left and right trying to figure this parenting thing out. They managed to survive, if just barely, but they did it by each other’s side.

He doesn’t think he could have done this without her. She’s his best friend, his rock in the middle of a storm. It was hard, but they did it.

And now there’s another baby on the way. They don’t know if it’s a boy or a girl yet, but Percy has a feeling it’s another daughter. He wouldn’t mind another daughter. He didn’t know he could love someone as much as he loves Sophia, and if he can feel that love with another daughter, then he wants to. He knows that things are going to fall apart again, though not in a bad way.

Him and Annabeth are probably going to be running around like headless chickens with the new baby all while Sophia sits back and watches, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. They’ll figure it out as long as they have each other.

Besides. What’s life is not a journey?

Annabeth shifts against him again, and he pulls a blanket up the both of them. This is a life he will never get tired of. He is so thankful for moments like this. They don’t come often, but he cherishes these midnight shenanigans. It’s a different thing to just lay with your family at night and forget the rest of the world. It’s a breath of fresh air, a moment where nothing matters except the people he loves.

He’s glad that he ended up making way too many cookies. It was surely a chunk of his paycheck to buy so many different ingredients, but it brought him to where he is now. It’s a beautiful, fleeting moment, and money does not matter to him. No price can be put on this, he thinks.

Percy presses a kiss to Annabeth’s forehead again before he closes his eyes. As he drifts off to sleep, he’s thinking of Annabeth and the perfect world they’ve created. 


	17. Chapter 17

_Character A dresses up as Santa Claus for Character B_

* * *

Percy _cannot_ believe that he’s actually been talked into this. As he looks himself in the mirror, his face is as red as the velvet suit he has on. The white beard that’s glued onto his chin makes him feel incredibly old and ridiculous.

It doesn’t help that his wife laughing her ass off next to him.

“Stop it,” he whines, turning to face her.

Annabeth is standing next to him, her arms wrapped around their baby. She’s wearing a coat, and the infant in her arms is covered in a few layers of blankets to fight the wind swirling around the park. “You look miserable,” she tells him.

“Yeah, well, I’m dressed as Santa Claus for my mom’s dumb Christmas party. Consider me miserable.”

“You volunteered for this.”

“No,” he blames childishly. “ _You_ volunteered me for this. This was not done willingly.”

“I thought you would say yes,” she defends, still snickering.

“We’ve been married for four years and you thought I would happily put on a Santa suit and spray paint my hair white? Did you really think that, wife?”

“I mean, _no,_ but your mom asked me, and I couldn’t say no.”

Percy glares at her. “It wasn’t you that had to dress up.”

Annabeth just gives him a sweet smile, and he has trouble staying mad at her. He wasn’t even really mad at her to begin with, he supposes. He’s just giving her a hard time, but as embarrassed as he was right now, he still finds it endearing the way she laughs at him. He doesn’t mind mortification too much if it stems from her. He just likes making her happy.

“I hate you,” he mutters, but he yanks her closer by the waist. “Now you owe Santa Claus a kiss.”

Annabeth adjusts the weight of their daughter on her hip so she can press her palm over his mouth. “Do you _want_ to scar these children, Percy? They can’t see Santa Claus kissing someone other than Mrs. Claus or else they’ll lose all hope in the magic of Christmas.”

Percy frowns. “But you’re _my_ Mrs. Claus!”

She laughs and passes him the baby. “Please never call me Mrs. Claus again. I don’t want to have grey hair just yet.”

He rolls his eyes fondly, struggling with the infant. She’s squirming in his arms and beginning to hold her arms back out for Annabeth, soft cries starting up. “Look what you’ve done, Annabeth. My own child is scared of me.”

“Have a little Christmas spirit, Percy. It’s the attitude she’s afraid of.”

“I don’t have attitude,” he says, clearly with attitude. “You’re just an ass.”

She stands on her tiptoes, kissing him on the cheek. “I know. You love me anyways.”

“Unfortunately.”

She steals the baby back from his arms, and just before she’s about to drift away from him, leaving him to interact with children that are abnormally sticky, she whispers, “Tonight,” sounding an awful lot like a promise. “You just have to decide — are you going to be naughty or nice?”

She stalks off with a teasing grin, and the unsaid promise leaves him with enough motivation to make it through the party.

His mom comes up at some point to take pictures of him, and he knows that he’s going to burn those. It turns out that children really _are_ sticky. Their hands are _everywhere,_ and they seem to always be covered in frosting or other unidentifiable substances when they come up to him. He has to restrain from flinching when they try to tug at the beard that’s attached with adhesive to his face. The second he gets home, this beard going in the bonfire right alongside the pictures.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” his mom asks between children.

“They’re so sticky,” he says, strangled.

“They’re kids. Of course they’re sticky. Your baby is sticky too.”

Percy looks at her, offended.

His child is _not_ sticky, and his wife is going to hear all about this later. The audacity of his own mother to insinuate his child is sticky. Sophia would _never._

“My baby isn’t sticky,” he grumbles, sneering at his mom’s amused look. “ _You’re_ sticky.”

Night begins to roll around after what feels like days of endless stretching. Percy is exhausted and somehow sweating in the middle of a New York winter. He desperately wants to take a shower and scrub off the diseases he’s certain at least one of those kids were carrying.

“It was _that_ bad, babe,” Percy says from in the bathroom. He has a toothbrush in his mouth, and he’s yelling at her as she lays in bed. “I swear one of them _peed_ on me.”

He can hear the quiet chuckle come from the bedroom, but he gets no further response. He doesn’t think she understands the severity of the situation. He may get sick and be unable to leave bed because a child touched him. He feels like a petri dish.

“Children touched me, Annabeth! Aren’t you concerned?”

“I’d be concerned if a child didn’t touch you, considering you have one yourself. Shouldn’t you be used to tiny, grimy hands by now?”

“It’s one thing when it’s my own baby, but I do not want to ever touch another child again.” Percy finishes brushing his teeth, and he turns back to the bedroom. “A shower has never felt so good before.”

“Quit it with the dramatics,” she says. Percy walks through the door to their bedroom and he sees her sitting on the bed, facing him head on. The sight he’s met with has him bursting out in laughter.

“What are you doing?” he manages to choke out, going up to her and plucking the Santa hat off of her head. 

“You said I’m your Mrs. Claus,” she explains, snatching the hat back but refraining from putting it back on.

He knows for a fact that she did not have this a week ago because they’re constantly together, so he couldn’t possibly know where she got this outfit from. It’s a short velvet dress, white fuzz along the rims, and buttons down the front of the red fabric. It’s tight too, and he’d never admit it, but it does get him just a teeny bit hot and bothered.

“You like it?” she asks, but he can see in her eyes that she already knows the answer. His fingers snap the elastic strap on her shoulder.

“I love it. Getting dressed up for little me?”  
  
“I did tell you that you’d have to decide between naughty or nice,” she says. “Have you made your decision yet?”

“I’m not sure.” Percy steps back to take her all in, to delight in the curves that are prominent. Her smooth legs stand out, and her hair is ruffled from the hat. He desperately wants to see just how much messier her hair can get. “I’ve always been nice, don’t you think?”

“I don’t think there’s any harm in mixing it up,” she agrees.

Percy’s fingers find her shoulder, just barely brushing the skin. He can see the goosebumps trail down her arms. “But I also think you’ve been pretty naughty, wouldn’t you say? Forcing me to dress as Santa Claus and then doing _this_?”

Annabeth cracks a grin, unable to take him seriously, and Percy quickly follows. He drops onto the bed next to her, his arms wrapping around her. He digs his face into her neck as laughs take over his body.

“Please never call me naughty,” she says, giggling. “It doesn’t sound good coming from your mouth.”

“Then maybe don’t ambush me at midnight after I’ve been attacked by tiny humans all day! I really don’t know what you expected.”

Annabeth rolls her eyes playfully and kicks him lightly. “You love the kids, even if you don’t want to admit it.”

“I love _our_ kids,” he corrects.

“Kid. Singular.”

He pouts. “Why not two?”

“Because our first is barely even one,” she teases.

“I want a million babies with you.”

“Calm down there, Santa Claus. You need to finish working Christmas first.”

Percy kisses her sweetly. When he pulls away, he relishes the blush spreading across her cheeks and the way her hair spreads out across the bed like a golden halo. “That’s what I want for Christmas next year then.”

“A million babies?”

“Maybe just two.”

Annabeth throws her head back and laughs, and now he’s kind of glad that he was wrestled into this Santa Claus suit. “I love you.”

Percy kisses her again, and he says against her, “I love you too, naughty Mrs. Claus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @ annabethy if you'd like


	18. Chapter 18

_Character A and Character B save Christmas_

* * *

Percy has never felt as much horror as he does right now. He’s staring at the back of his closet, in complete terror, his heart dropping to the floor. He can’t breathe or hear or see because there’s supposed to be ten presents and he counts nine.

There was a doll missing. An expensive, eating, talking doll that was all his daughter wanted in life. He swears that he had gotten his daughter the present she wanted most, except apparently, he _didn’t_ because it’s not there.

He tries to think about what to do, but the reality of the situation is he really can’t do anything. He’s pretty sure every four-year-old girl on this planet wanted the doll he _thought_ he had sitting in the closet for Christmas. There’s approximately zero chance he’s going to be able to get his hands on it only five days before Christmas, so. He’s screwed.

Percy thinks he has to at least try anyways. He’d nearly ruined Christmas last year because he hadn’t known how to wrap presents, and his _neighbor_ had to help him at three in the morning, which was embarrassing to say the least. He’s determined to not fail that badly this year, and that’s exactly why he’s standing back outside that same neighbor’s door after dropping his daughter off at school.

“I need help,” is the first thing he says when the door swings open.

“Good morning to you too,” Annabeth says.

“I messed up,” he breathes, but he steps forwards to plant a quick kiss on her lips. “I need your help. Desperately.”

“What did you do?”

“You know that doll that my kid’s been talking about for months?”

“The one I have sitting in the back of my car for mine, I’m sure.”

He pauses. “You _have_ one?!”

“You _don’t?_ ”

He whines, “I thought I did but turns out I completely forgot to get it.”

She laughs in his face.

“This isn’t funny. This is a Christmas crisis.”

“Yeah. You fucked up.”

“You’re my girlfriend. Aren’t you supposed to help me?”

“Five days before Christmas?” She snorts. “Good luck.”

Percy runs his fingers through his hair, frustrated. “Our girls are at school, so I need you to go shopping with me.”

“What good am I going to be for a doll that you’re going to have to murder someone to get your hands on it?”  
  
“Well, you tend to murder people with your eyes. It used to be scary, but now it’s useful.”

“Your master plan is to unleash me in a store so I can commit homicide over a toy?”

“I don’t care _what_ you do as long as we get that doll, so come on.” He waves his keys in her face. “Get in the car.”

She gives him a humored look and opens her door wider. “Come in. I’m going to need a minute.”

Annabeth actually ends up needing twenty minutes, something he helpfully reminds her of as she’s getting dressed. His rush definitely doesn’t stop him from enjoying the view, but the shirt that she throws at his face does.

By the time they’re finally out of the house, they are on a mission. Annabeth’s sitting in the passenger seat of the car, and as Percy rightfully predicted, she is out for blood. Her phone is in her hand as she switches from app to app in search of anyone who has the toy.

Percy’s hand grips the steering wheel tightly. Driving in New York in December is not something he’s ever enjoyed doing with the way people drive like animals, but Christmas is in the line, and he too has turned into an animal.

“Any luck?” he asks hopefully, drifting down the highway.

“A store an hour away says they have it in stock,” she says. “Only one left, so drive fast.”

“Make that twenty minutes,” he says, and then he’s stepping on the gas. It’s a lot of switching in and out of lanes because people don’t understand that he has places to be. Every two seconds, Annabeth screaming out a status update, which has startled him enough to almost crash at least twice.

“It’s still in stock!”

“Yes, _thank you_ babe, because I was sure that it had been sold within the last thirty seconds.”

Annabeth mutters something under his breath, but there’s a faint smile on his face. Despite being as stressed as he is that he’s failed as a father for the second year in a row, he surely loves spending time with her like this. She’s such a cutthroat person, and it warms his heart.

“Oh, someone bought it.”

Percy groans. “Of course they did.”

“Keep driving this way. There’s a store thirty minutes ahead that might have it.” Another beat passes. “Never mind.”

“She’s going to hate me,” he says.

“Probably. Even _I_ know it’s the one thing she wanted more than anything.”

“Way to rub it in.”

“I do it because I love you.”

He feels pretty upset, but the words raise his mood instantly. If his daughter disowns him, at least he has the love of his life to help him through it. “I love you too, even though you like to tease me.”  
  
“Just keeping you on your toes.” She shifts in the seat and points further down the road. “Take this exit. We’re going to do this old fashioned.”

He listens. “Old fashioned?”

She grins. “We’re going to a toy store.”

The second they walk in, Percy feels like sneezing. It’s a bit dustier than he would like, and the lightest isn’t the best, but there aren’t many people there, so he thinks he at least has a chance of finding the toy. Annabeth slides her hand into his as they stroll around, and he pulls her closer into his side.   
  
He tries to keep his eyes looking for the toy, but he quickly learns that it wasn’t going to help. The toys here didn’t seem to be the most up-to-date, but he doesn’t say anything. He’s come to terms that that toy is just not happening. He’ll probably end up compensating for it with an overload of different toys, so he uses this time instead to enjoy time alone with Annabeth. They’re usually with their kids whenever they’re together, and their girls have quickly become best friends (much to his delight — he thinks he might want to marry Annabeth), so it’s nice to be alone outside of the house.

Not that he minds being inside the house alone either, if you know what he means. He thinks there should be a healthy balance.

“Are you okay?” she asks softly, bumping his shoulder.  
  
He shrugs. “Just disappointed. She was so excited for it.”

“Let’s go try another place then,” she says, turning in his arms. He instinctively wraps his arms around her waist, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

“Let’s just go home and snuggle instead,” he says. “I don’t think we’re going to be finding that toy anytime soon.”

“I don’t mind snuggles,” she tells him, smiling. “But let’s try one more place, yeah? Or we can get something to eat?”

It’s not until she mentions food that he realizes how hungry he really is. He doesn’t remember eating at all that day, too in a rush in the morning, and the afternoon being no different. He kisses her softly again. “Let’s go on a Christmas lunch date.”

That Christmas lunch date ends up being in the front seats of his car, but he’s not picky. They’re in the parking lot of _wawa,_ Annabeth with mac n cheese in her hands, and Percy with a cheeseburger. As she eats, Percy keeps his eyes on her. Everything she does is so cute, including eating, and he doesn’t know if it’s normal to feel this way about someone. Her cheeks are still hinted pink from when they’d been outside ten minutes prior, and she’s still wearing a knitted hat. She looks so warm that he desperately wants to pull her onto his lap and just hold her.

“What are you looking at?” she asks, spoon hovering in front of her mouth.

Percy smiles at her fondly. “You.”

“Why?”

“Because I love you,” he says. “And you’re so pretty all the time.”

“All the time?”

“All the time,” he confirms, setting his food aside so he can lean towards her, nuzzling his face in her neck. He kisses the soft skin twice. “When you wake up, and when you fall asleep, you’re always so perfect.”

“You watch me sleep?” she teases.

“Sometimes,” he admits. “You don’t stay over every night. Otherwise, I would cuddle you to sleep every day.”

“Sounds dreamy.”

“It would be.” He pulls his head off of her so he can look her in the eyes. Overwhelming love stares back at him, and for a moment, he cannot think of anything except her. She’s so beautiful and perfect, and it’s taken him this long to find her. She’s there for him, and she loves his daughter, and he loves hers. She drops everything to go on a run to save Christmas with him, and he’s in love with her.

He wants to fall asleep to her and wake up to her. Not just sometimes, but every night and every morning. He wants to wake up on Christmas morning to their kids bouncing on their bed to wake their parents up, to share a look with her that screams ‘tired but in love’ with each other and the life they’ve created.

“Move in with me,” he blurts out.

Annabeth laughs. “What?”

"I’m serious,” he says, sitting up straighter. “Let’s move in together. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of our lives together, and… I want to marry you someday.”

She blinks, and he feels panic take over for a second before she smiles again, teeth sparkling and white. “Percy… are you being serious?”  
  
He laughs. “I am.”

“You want to move in with me?”

“I do.”

Annabeth stares at him for a second, unmoving, before she’s rushing forwards, pressing her lips to his. He responds enthusiastically, his heart fluttering, having him feel lightheaded in the best way possible. “Let’s move in together,” she mutters against him, and Percy can’t stop smiling. Teeth clash, but he can’t find it in him to quell the grin.

He’s pretty sure people are walking by outside the car wondering why they’re practically making out in the car, but they stay like that anyways until they can no longer breathe.

"I love you,” he says. “Thank you for trying to help me save Christmas.”

“ _Help_ you save Christmas?”

“Mission objective failed. There’s going to be no doll under that tree.”

“Okay, _so_ …” Annabeth’s tongue presses out slightly between her lips as she bites down to smother a smile. “What if I told you that I _actually_ have two of them?”

“I’m sorry. You _what?_ ”

“I had a feeling you might forget, so I just got two of them.”

“Oh my god.”

“I know I’m a god.”

“I can’t believe you let me drive around the city for hours for no reason!”

“It wasn’t for no reason! I wanted to spend time with you!”

“We could have spent time together doing something more romantic than panicked Christmas shopping!”

“I didn’t want to do something else,” she says. “This was perfect. More realistic.”

“You’re a little tease, you know that?”

She pokes his cheek, and he nips lightly at her finger. “Yeah, but you still want to move in with me anyways.”

“Now that you’re going to give me the present that saves Christmas? How could I _not?_ ”

She leans across the center console so she can kiss him properly. “You could always just marry me instead.”

“The thing is I’m actually considering it,” he says playfully, though he’s telling the truth. “I could get down on one knee right now.”

She grins and kisses him again. “Next Christmas,” she says, sounding a lot like a promise. He doesn’t mind waiting until next Christmas. He has everything he needs right here in front of him.

“Next Christmas, I’m going to make you my wife.”

Annabeth’s fingers run through his hair and pull him in closer. “I’ll be waiting,” she says, and Percy just knows they’re going to live an amazing life together.

The person he fell in love with is the person that helped him save Christmas, and he doesn’t mind one bit.


	19. Chapter 19

_Character A's first Christmas since a tragedy_

* * *

One year.

It feels a lot longer than one year.

It feels like it’s been a lifetime since Percy lost his wife. He really doesn’t know how he’s made it this far. He supposes the only reason he did was because of his daughter.

He has to admit that it hurt a lot more than he expected. She was only a few months old when his wife got sick, so he couldn’t explain to her what happened, or why her mom wasn’t coming back. She would cry for her mom, and Percy would cry alongside her because she just didn’t understand, and somehow that hurt worse than knowing what happened.

He hasn’t really made it this far, really. He’s _survived_ because for the past year, that’s all he had the strength to do. He raised his daughter alone, one day at a time. Just breathing, and just living.

Now though, it’s Christmas. It’s also been one year. He knows he can’t live like this forever. Time does not stop just because he does, and so he knows he has to pull himself out of this hole. It’s now or never.

He chooses now.

That’s how Percy finds himself in a small diner on Christmas Eve. His daughter is in a highchair, and he’s feeding her bits and pieces of his pasta. His mom just left after spending a couple of hours with him, so he feels a bit alone, but he pushes it aside.

“Yum,” Percy says, handing her a chopped-up meatball. He smiles as she shoves it into her mouth, just a little bit too much. Her cheeks pop out like a chipmunk storing food for the winter, and he’s able to laugh for just one second. “Don’t choke, baby.”

He doesn’t actually get a sophisticated response, and he doesn’t expect to.

There are not many people around the diner, only a few of the tables occupied, so it’s incredibly loud when his daughter shrieks and flips a plate onto the ground. Percy ducks his head, embarrassed, as he immediately moves to clean it up. His eyes brim with tears, and he thinks this is the first time he’s began to cry today, because if his wife was here, none of it would’ve happened, and the entire restaurant wouldn’t be looking at him.

As he’s scooping the food back onto a napkin, someone squats down next to him. He can’t do anything except mutter a quiet, “Thank you,” as they start to help him clean, terrified that they’ll see his eyes and know something was wrong. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see an infant being balanced on their hip with one arm.

Still, he has to stand up once they’re done, and he also knows he can’t let them leave without giving a proper thanks. He looks at them for the first time and is met with someone that appears to be around his age. She looks kind enough, and incredibly soft with the way her curls fall into smooth ringlets and the long felt coat that falls to around her knees. There’s a baby in her arms that can’t be any older than seven months, and she’s curled into what Percy can only assume to be his mother’s chest.

“Thank you again,” he says, setting the food-soiled napkin down on the table. “I appreciate it.”

She tilts her head. “It’s no problem. I know how kids can be.”

Percy tries to smile, but it’s something in the words that hits a sore spot. She sounds just like his wife had. It’s not her voice, but the way she spoke that reminds him of her, and suddenly, he can’t stop the tears from forming.

He tries to turn away, but she spots them before he gets the chance.

“Are you okay?”

Percy laughs wetly, wiping his face desperately. “I’m fine. It’s just a long day. Long year, really.”

She looks at him sympathetically. “Do you need to talk about it?”

It’s so kind, and it’s strange at the same time. He’s never seen her in his entire life, and she has no obligations to him, yet here she is, offering to listen to him. It’s the nicest thing a stranger has ever done for him, and it just makes him cry harder.

“I’m okay,” he reassures, because he doesn’t want to ruin her Christmas with his own. “I wouldn’t want to bother you.”

“You wouldn’t be bothering me. I’ve had my fair share of meltdowns recently, and it always helped to have someone to listen to.”

Usually, Percy would say no. A week ago, he would’ve said no too. But it’s been a year since his wife’s death, and something has to change. So he says, “Actually, I could really use someone to talk to if you really don’t mind.”

“I have nowhere else to be,” is what she says, and then she’s sliding into the empty side of the booth. Percy sits across from her, and he can feel himself suffocating in awkwardness. She stays looking at him kindly, adjusting the baby in her arms to be cradling her, and when he doesn’t say anything, she prompts, “Let’s start with your name.”

Percy smiles through his watering eyes. “I’m Percy.”

“I’m Annabeth,” she says. “And this is my daughter, Sophia.”

Percy nods as his hand goes to caress his own daughter’s head as she happily begins munching on a meatball that hadn’t gone tumbling to the ground. “This is my daughter. Her name’s Riley.”

“It’s nice to meet you both.”

“You too.”

She tilts her head. “What’s going on, Percy? You look like you’re about ready to drop to the ground and just cry yourself to sleep.”

“That’s about how I feel, too.”

“You said it’s been a difficult year?”

“Something like that. I just – one year ago today, my wife passed away. I’ll be the first to admit I have no idea what I’m doing, and one year… it’s a long time, and I can’t keep using the excuse that my wife died for being a lousy person, but I don’t know what else to do.”

She doesn’t say anything, continuing to let him talk. He almost thinks he’s dreaming because it feels too calming and too out of the ordinary for someone like her to just _appear,_ but he’s started talking and can’t stop.

“First Christmas since a tragedy, you could say,” he chokes out wetly. “It doesn’t help that it’s the one-year anniversary too.”

“I get it,” she says. “Not quite in the same sense. I was never married, but I was with someone. They died before I could even tell them I was pregnant. The first Christmas was hard, so I get it.”

Percy can’t quite look her in the eyes. He’s sitting here complaining when she has it so much worse. At least his wife got to meet their child and _love_ their child, even if it wasn’t for as long as they’d both wished.

Her head ducks down a bit beneath his so he has no choice but to meet her eyes. “You don’t have to hide crying, Percy.”

“You have your own problems. It’s wrong of me to lay mine on you.”

“You’re not laying them on me,” she promises. “I said you could talk to me, and I mean it.”

He stays silent, unsure of what to say, so she continues.

“When I first lost my boyfriend, I was wrecked. I had a baby on the way and no one to help me through it. I wasn’t in a good place. I didn’t have any family to help because they’d all practically disowned me the second I turned eighteen. I just moved to a new city with my boyfriend too, so I had no friends. I had no one. The only reason I think I made it through was because someone did for me what I’m trying to do for you.” She smiles at him, and he feels comfort. “I met my best friend at a diner just like this, believe it or not. I was actually still six months pregnant, and she sat down with me, a complete stranger, and just let me cry on her shoulder. She ended up being the one there with me to hold my hand when I went into labor, and she helped me get back on my feet. I love her, and I needed her more than anything. When I saw you on the floor, I — I couldn’t see your face, but I just _knew._ My friend said the same thing about me too.”

Percy breathes deeply in an attempt to dislodge the lump that’s formed in his throat. “It just _felt_ right?”

“If that’s how you want to see it, then sure.” Annabeth leans back, bouncing the baby that’s began to fuss in her arms. “Why don’t you tell me about her?”

He smiles. “She was everything to me. I loved her so much, and I still do. Her name was Rachel. We met in college because we were both on the swim team. I remember she had vibrant red hair and green eyes, and I thought that it _had_ to be dyed, so I asked her. She looked insulted but also amused, and I think that was when I fell in love with her. We got married two years later, and a year after that, we had Riley, and then… she got really sick when Riley was only six months old.”

“You really loved her,” Annabeth says. “I think it’s awful what happened, but it helps to think of the times that you had. She’s gone now, but she _wasn’t._ You got married, and you had a _baby,_ and you felt what true love was. It wasn’t nearly enough time, and it never is, but when you feel like you’re at your lowest, remember that moment when you first met.”

“You should be a psychologist,” Percy says as he wipes at his eyes, mildly playful. “You’d be good at it.”

“I can promise you that no one would want me to be their psychologist,” she says. “I’m still trying to figure a lot of things out too.”

“Anything I can help with? At least try to return the favor?”

“There’s not much that can be done. I just have to keep breathing and keep walking and see where life takes me.” The baby in her arms begins to fuss again, sharp whines working from behind the pacifier, and she lifts the baby back against her chest. “I should probably get this one to sleep.”

Percy lets her stand up, but his mind is still on her words.

Keep breathing and keep walking and see where life takes me.

“You said it helps to have something by your side,” Percy says. “I – I could use someone by my side, and I can stay by yours too,” he offers.  
  
“I’d like that,” she says. She pulls a phone out of her coat pocket, unlocking it and sliding it across the table. Percy quickly puts his number in her phone, contact saved as _Percy,_ before handing it back to her. When he does, she asks, “Are you doing anything for Christmas?”

“I was planning on being home all day. I got Riley a few toys that I was just going to help her open.”

“I’m going to be alone all day too. Friend went home for Christmas this year, so it’s just Sophia and I. You’re welcome to come over and we can continue this conversation then.”

“I’d love to,” he says, hopeful. Rachel’s face is still imprinted in the back of his eyes, and she will be for the rest of his life, but this also feels alarmingly like a new beginning. One where he can smile without feeling guilty or look back at when they first met and feel a love for his past.

“I don’t usually do this,” he says. “Have philosophical conversations with strangers, I mean.”

“I don’t either, but there’s just something about you.”

He knows what she means.

“I’ll call you in the morning then,” she says. “Have a safe drive home, Percy.”

“You too, Annabeth.”

She waves once more, and a little wiggle of her fingers to his daughter, before she steps out of the diner. It feels surreal right now, to be sitting in a diner in the middle of an empty area of New York. Snow falls outside, the only light coming from the neon lights on the building or lampposts lining the streets.

He thinks that he rather likes Annabeth’s advice. If he keeps breathing and walking and seeing where life takes him, then just maybe everything will turn out alright.

For the first time in forever, he feels happy.


	20. Chapter 20

_Character A and Character B are estranged childhood best friends_

* * *

Percy Jackson is seven years old when he falls in love.

He doesn’t know it at the time, or for a long time after that.

When he first meets her on the swings, when she’s sitting by herself, he thinks she looks like a princess. Her curls are pretty and blonde, not a hair out of place. The first thing he really notices, though, is that she looks sad.

Looking back on it, he thinks that maybe that’s why he approached her. Percy was never the kid to step out and make friends first. But she looked like she could use it.

So as he sits next to her on the swings, he asks her, “What’s your name?”

She looks up from where her feet were kicking at the dirt, covering her pretty princess shoes in specks of black and brown. Her eyes are a striking grey – the kind that he could not possibly forget, even at the ripe age of seven. She tells him, “Annabeth,” and doesn’t say another word.

He responds with, “I’m Percy,” and follows her lead, silence settling all around them. He tries again the next day when he finds her sitting by herself on the same swings during recess. Today, she’s in a blue dress, and he tells her that it’s her favorite color.

“Really?” she asks, kicking the dirt again. “My daddy wanted me to wear the pink one.”

“I think the blue one looks better than pink,” he says.

At twelve years old, he thinks that’s when she became his best friend. That wonderfully dull day when the grey clouds rolled overhead on a chilly October day. It was the day the clouds matched her eyes too, he remembers.

It was the day he fell in love.

Percy Jackson is twelve years old when his heart first breaks.

He’s sitting in the grass outside her house, watching her cry. The tears roll down her face, and matching tears roll down his. It’s funny because they do everything together. They experience love and heartbreak and friendship and tears at once, and always together.

Percy and Annabeth, together forever and always.

Or so he thought.

But it’s only a week later that she moves out officially, and he never sees her again. They’d promised to keep in touch, but like all friendships, it always fades. She’s in California, and he’s in New York, and they’re both twelve. So young and wrongfully full of hope. But that was them too. Hopeful and bright, wishing of a future together.

At eighteen years old, he remembers their promise to find each other again. It had been an offhand comment, one that they’d seen in TV shows and movies. If they both turned twenty and weren’t married, then they’d marry each other. Percy can look back on it with a smile, because twenty was so young. So much life yet to come. But they had been ready to marry each other.

Maybe it was them being naïve, or maybe it was them being in love and looking for an excuse to stay by each other’s side.

Percy Jackson is eighteen years old when he gets his first girlfriend. Her name is Rachel, and he thinks that she’s really pretty.

(Not as pretty as Annabeth was, but he doesn’t tell her that.)

(He doesn’t need to. She already knows.)

At twenty-two years old, he now understands that he was always in love with Annabeth. It was rooted so deep inside of him that it made him who he was. There was never any getting over her because she’s what made him _him._ He was so young when he met her that he was still creating himself and his personality, and when she became a part of his life, she became a part of _him._

There’s no one to blame for his failed relationship except himself. Somehow, Percy isn’t too upset anyways because he loved Rachel, but he never loved her the way he loved Annabeth, and he never would.

Percy Jackson is twenty-two years old when his heart aches for her.

There is a girl that looks just like him standing across the street. Or at least he thinks so. He hasn’t actually seen what she looks like because she hadn’t had a phone when she moved, and any forms of social media he’s sure she has now, she didn’t then. He’d lost contact with her entire family too.

But there’s something about her calling to him. She has those beautiful blonde ringlets down her back, not a hair out of place, and she is wearing a blue felt coat that falls to below her knees. Her shoes are white, with specks of black and brown as though she’s been kicking at the dirt, and it brings a smile to his face. Annabeth never did grow out of that habit for as long as he knew her.

Percy crosses the street, but he has no intentions of actually speaking to the stranger. He just needs to get back to his apartment, and she happens to be standing in the way of that. She turns just as he passes by, so he doesn’t get a glimpse of her face, but that’s okay. Millions of people live in New York City, and it is not possible that the one standing before him is her.

But then he is unsure if it’s his imagination when there is a faint, “ _Annabeth!_ ” called from somewhere along the sidewalk, and she turns to the voice, and he turns to her.

His heart stops. She’s looking at someone else, but he can see the striking grey eyes that match the clouds overhead on this wintery December day, two days before Christmas. It has to be his imagination because she doesn’t move, but then she starts towards the voice, and he hears her name again, and it’s _her._

Percy chases after her, weaving through the crowds along the street, and she is so close –

_So close –_

Percy’s fingers curl around her shoulder without thinking, and she jumps, whirling around, and he catches fear in her eyes that causes him to shrink back.

His voice is stuck in his throat because he is face to face with the girl he fell in love with fifteen years ago, and there is recognition in her eyes.

“ _Percy?_ ”

“Yeah,” he chokes out.

Then she smiles and laughs, pulling him in for an immediate hug. “Oh my god, Percy.”

His arms wrap snugly around her, and she smells so good, and is as perfect as he remembers. He’s afraid if he opens his eyes, she’s going to disappear.  
  
“Open your eyes, silly,” she says.

He tells her truthfully, “I’m scared you’ll disappear if I do.”

She laughs again, a beautiful sound to his ears. Her hand slides into his, thumb rubbing soothingly. “I’m right here.”

So he opens his eyes, and she’s looking earnestly at him. He’s towering over her now, different from when she was taller than him at twelve years old.

“You’re somehow even prettier than I remembered,” he says before he can stop himself. His face blushes suddenly as he realizes what he just said, and he’s about to apologize before she stops him.

“I’d hope so,” she teases. “I was _twelve!_ Braces were not a good look.”  
  
“You made them work,” he says, stepping to the side when someone tries to slide by. Everything is suddenly overwhelming, the sounds of cars rushing by and chatter all around, the honking of horns. He spots someone standing over Annabeth’s shoulder patiently. “I’m sorry, am I interrupting something?”

Annabeth shakes her head and motions the girl closer. She’s pretty too, but she doesn’t even begin to hold a flame to Annabeth. “This is my friend Piper. We were just walking around the city for a bit before heading home. Piper, this is my best friend from when I was younger. I told you about Percy?”

Piper makes a sly face at Annabeth, to which Annabeth pointedly ignores. Piper reaches a hand forwards to shake his hand. “How could I not have heard of the famous Percy? She talks about you all the time.”

“I talk about you a healthy amount,” Annabeth corrects. “He was my best friend.”

“The way you speak of him, I would’ve thought you still were.”

Annabeth and Percy lock eyes. “Yeah, well, I guess we just fell out of touch.”

“It’s a shame,” Piper says. “You two would have been cute as husband and wife.”

The statement makes Percy’s heart flutter. “Husband and wife?”

Annabeth rolls her eyes playfully. “I told Piper about our agreement to get married at twenty. I think we may have missed the deadline, though.”

Percy laughs. “I guess we did.”

They fall into a silence, and then Piper says, “I should get going. I’ll leave the two of you to get reacquainted, maybe even married.”

“Yes, _thank you,_ Piper,” Annabeth says.

“I’ll see you at home, love,” she says. “Be safe.”

“I will,” Annabeth answers. They both watch as Piper leaves, and then Percy’s addressing her.

“Home?” he asks. “Where exactly is that now?”

“New York, actually. I moved here for university. I wasn’t sure if you still lived here though.”

“I couldn’t move away from here,” he jokes. “I had to stay put in case you ever decided to come back so you’d know where to find me.”

“I’m not going to lie, Percy. You’re a part of the reason I decided to come back,” she says. She shifts her feet like she wants to say something but doesn’t know if she should. “There’s so much to say I don’t even know where to start.”

And Percy knows exactly what she means. “Why don’t we go back to my place? I can make us some hot chocolate and we can catch up.”

“I’d like that.”

It’s a quick five minutes spent walking before they’re back to his apartment. He opens the door and is immediately overcome with warmth, a drastic change from outside. Annabeth steps inside, kicking off her shoes slowly as she looks around.

“This is a nice place,” she says. “You live alone?”

“Yeah. I tried the roommate thing, but it just didn’t work out. My job pays well enough for it, though.”

“And what is your job?”

“Oh, uh – I work at an aquarium. Nothing too fancy yet, but I do get to play with animals a lot. I’m a marine biologist.”

“I always knew you’d be,” she teases.

“And I always knew you’d be an architect,” he says. “Did that come true?”

“It did, actually. I’ve made it pretty far pretty fast too, and whenever people ask how I did it, I tell them you. You were always the person to cheer me on when we were younger. It helped a lot more than I think you realized.”

“I’m glad.”

They both sit on the couch, close but still far enough to keep a couple of inches between them. He faces her, one leg up on the couch, and she leans into him. It feels comforting, like they’d never been split apart.

Percy suddenly remembers when they were twelve and agreed to marry each other when they reached twenty. It causes him to start laughing, and he’s sure he looks insane.

“You okay?” she asks, amused.

“I’m just remembering – we could be _married_ by now. I mean, obviously we wouldn’t be, but we really said we’d be twenty and marry each other.”

“We really did that,” she agrees.

“I don’t know why we chose twenty,” he admits. “Why not thirty?” He snickers. “We were so young we didn’t even understand that most people aren’t married by twenty, or even done with school.”

She smiles softly. “I knew, Percy.”

“What?”

“I knew twenty was too young to be married.”

“Then why did you agree to it?”

“Because I loved you,” she says. “I thought it was obvious.”

“I loved you too.”

She gives him a look. “It was more than just loving you. I was in love with you, and I wanted a reason to marry you. Even if I was twelve.”

“I’m hurt,” he says, a hand over his heart. But his heart is beating so fast he wouldn’t be surprised if it plops right out of her chest. “You _were_ in love with me?”

“Would you be alright if I said I still was?”

“I’d be more than alright with that,” he says, “considering I’m quite certain I’m still in love with you too.”

She smirks but doesn’t move. “Something’s changed, Percy.”

“What?”

“I can’t read you anymore. I used to be able to tell what you were feeling, but now… I can’t tell if you’re joking.”

“I’m really not,” he assures her. “It’s insane, and probably way too soon to say this after seeing you again, but I would actually drop everything and marry you if you just said yes.”

“I’m tempted to,” she says.

“My mom would be over the moon.”

Annabeth coos. “How is your mom?”  
  
“She’s doing well. She had another baby, actually. I have a little sister, Estelle. She’s four now.”

“I’m happy for her.”

“Me too.”

And they’re silent again, but her face is right in front of his, and she may not be able to read him anymore, but he can surely read her.

He wants to kiss her badly because even after ten years, his love has never disappeared. He could live another lifetime and still be head over heels for her. So he whispers, “Can I kiss you?”

And she answers, “Yes.”

It’s everything he could’ve imagined. His breath is taken away, and her lips fit his perfectly. She’s soft and warm, and she’s beautiful and perfect, and now she’s here in his arms.

He pulls away, and when he looks her in the eyes, he sees a burning passion. And he feels it in his stomach too. Because a simple kiss will not make up for lost time. And it’s been ten years, but when a love is as strong as theirs, there is no point in waiting.

It happens fast. Percy’s shirt is pulled over his head, and hers follows soon after. They quickly make their way to his bedroom, and everything happens so fast after that that he is unable to keep up. His heart pounds, brain goes numb, lips swollen with every agonizing kiss she places on him.

It’s heaven and hell, fire and rain, and Percy and Annabeth.

Percy Jackson fell in love at seven years old.

He is twenty-two years old, and that love is finally his.


	21. Chapter 21

_Character A poses as their best friend's lover for a Christmas party. Character B is the best friend's sister_

* * *

Percy truly doesn’t understand how it’s come to this.

He likes to think that he has at least _some_ form of dignity, but he is quickly proven wrong as he is shoved into a suit by someone that has the audacity to call herself his friend.

“Quit pouting,” Piper chastises, pulling on his tie just a bit too tightly. He chokes dramatically, glaring at her, but she just rolls her eyes. “You agreed to this.”

“I did _not_ agree to this,” he says. “I was simply _there_ when your mom told you to bring a ‘lover’ to the party, and you held me at gunpoint.”

“You love it,” she says, laughing. It’s the complete opposite of the truth because he actually _hates_ this, but his windpipe is cut off so he’s incapable of actually pointing that out.

“There’s no way anyone’s going to fall for this.”

She laughs. “ _Everyone_ will fall for this, and that’s why it’s perfect. No one’s seen us in forever since we moved away for college. We can just frame it as two best friends falling in love.”

“Yeah, but… I don’t know if I can do that. I look at you and want to vomit.”  
  
Piper gasps in mock offense. “You _never_ had feelings for me? Not even small ones?”

“I had feelings for a lot of people, but believe it or not, you were never one of them. Not then, not now, not ever.”

“You really just friend zoned your best friend,” Piper says.

“I’m in love with someone else,” he lies.

Piper snorts. “You’re in love with my _sister._ ”

His smile falls. “I am not. You take that back.”

“Relax, Percy. I think it would be cute if you got with her. You could marry into the family!” She claps her hands before pausing. “We could just never talk about sex again. I don’t want to hear about how you blew my sister’s back out.”

Percy shrieks. “ _Piper!”_

She just laughs, throwing the jacket of his suit in his face and motioning for him to follow him out the front door. He hurls insults at her as he settles into the driver’s seat – also against his will, by the way – but she just throws them right back at him.

The hour drive home is spent with them being about as stupid as possible. They scream along with the music blasting in the car until they’re both laughing so hard they can’t breathe. It helps ease his nerves because he knows who’s going to be at this Christmas party, no matter how hard he tries to deny it.

He can’t even say her name right now because if he does, he might crash just so he doesn’t have to face her. It’s almost as though Piper can sense his frustration because she turns the music even louder until the car is shaking with the bass and he can’t hear his own thoughts.

Percy never ceases to be amazed by the wealth of Piper’s family. The second he walks into the manor, he is overwhelmed by the silvers and golds lining every inch of the place. It’s funny because he grew up around them, but it was always a stark contrast to the way his own life was. He could live a million lifetimes and never get used to being around people with this amount of money.

“So you’re _rich_ rich,” Percy teases, just as he always does when they come home for the holidays,

“I’m _wealthy,”_ she corrects, leading him along the corridors to the center of the party.

“Old money or new?”

“The type that could have you killed with the snap of my fingers,” she answers.

“Oh, please do not have me killed, your highness.” He grins cheekily as they walk into the center of the event.

“I must admit I’m liking the title,” she says. She stops him just before they are close enough to be noticed by anyone else, turning serious, and Percy fails miserably to match her tone. “From here on out, you’re my boyfriend, okay?”

“Oh god, I just threw up in my mouth.”

“That means having to kiss me at least once,” Piper says. “On the lips.”

“Please don’t make me.”

“I will never hear the end of this is they find out we’re faking, so start acting like a good boyfriend.”

“Uh.”

“Kiss me.”

“No.”

“ _Percy._ ”

“I can’t do it.”

“You’re going to plant one on these lips, or I’m going to pick up one of the silver forks and stab you with it.”  
  
“Fuck you.”

“Yeah, well if you’d _kiss_ me, we might be able to get there.”

And then: “This is getting painful to watch.”

Percy and Piper both jump at the extra voice present. He turns his head so fast he nearly gets whiplash, and of _course_ it’s her.

“Annabeth, my love!” Piper greets, giving her a lazy side hug. “I was just trying to get my boyfriend to kiss me.”

“Hm. I didn’t know you two were dating,” she says, a pointed grin towards Percy.

“Christmas surprise,” Piper adds, addressing Percy. “Aren’t you going to say hello?”

“You act like Annabeth’s my distant aunt,” Percy says, but he wraps her in a sweet hug anyways. It makes his heart stutter just the tiniest bit, and he has to force himself under control.

It’s embarrassing that he’s this caught up on her. It makes him feel a little guilty too, because she’s practically still a baby. He remembers when she was in _diapers,_ wandering around the house with a pacifier while him and Piper messed around with play dough. Still, she had grown up, and he had too, and he hadn’t accounted for how _pretty_ she would grow to be.

Okay, so he’s not _that_ much older than her. He’s twenty, and she’s eighteen, so he supposes it’s acceptable, but now he’s in college and she’s still in high school, so things have grown… weird? He just doesn’t see her as much as he used to, and something in her changed. When she was younger, she would cling to him, but recently, she just looked at him with something he couldn’t pinpoint.

It looks similar to the face she has on now, actually.

“So you two are a couple now?” Annabeth asks, but Percy doesn’t really hear her. He’s too distracted looking everywhere except her short black dress she has on, or the way her curls fall perfectly onto her chest, or the gloss of her lips.

Piper elbows him, and he clears his throat. “Yeah. The happiest. We’re so in love. I want Piper’s babies.”

“Hm. From what I’ve heard, I wouldn’t have thought that was very true,” Annabeth says, giving him a knowing look. It makes him wonder just _what_ she’s heard. “Anyways, dinner’s about to start. Why don’t you go show everyone just how _in love_ you are, oh-so-real couple?”

Piper laughs, but Percy glares at her. He’s given no choice but to follow Piper as she skips towards the dinner, and Annabeth follows at a distance, eyes analyzing them. Annabeth clearly hadn’t fallen for the disguise for even two seconds, so it has him worrying the rest of the night.

He is rightfully worried because the dinner does not go at all as expected. Annabeth is directly to his right, and Piper to his left, and they seem determined to kill him. Piper’s all lovey on the outside, which is not something he’s used to in the slightest, and it has the entire family’s attention on him. They coo over the new ‘couple,’ and Annabeth laughs into the hand covering her mouth.

Annabeth clearly enjoys the entertainment, and also relishes in embarrassing him even more because she’s started playing footsy under the table, running her heels up and down his ankle. He does his best to not make a face, but then her hand occasionally brushes against his wrist, and it has him wondering what it all means. Annabeth is much more handsy today than she’s been… _ever,_ and he’s enjoying it more than he should with his fake girlfriend next to him, so the next opportunity he gets to leave, he takes full advantage.

He twists and turns through the halls, gets lost about five times before finding somewhere that looks remotely familiar, and then repeating the process. It’s a good few minutes before he finds an empty balcony and pushes open the doors to step outside.

It’s not to take a moment to breathe, really, because he’s fine. It’s just overwhelming, he supposes, sitting next to the girl he’s almost ninety percent sure he’s crushing on that he probably shouldn’t be, and his best friend who is apparently his girlfriend now.

“Hey, Piper’s _boyfriend_ ,” a voice calls. “You good?”

Percy rolls his eyes fondly, turning around. “Did you need something, Piper’s sister?”

She just shrugs and steps forward. “Just thought I’d come tease you a little bit.”

"Tease me?”

“A fake relationship? Really?”

“You wouldn’t understand,” he says. “You’re, like, twelve.”

“I’m eighteen, but nice try.”

“A _baby_ ,” he emphasizes, heart suddenly beginning to race as she drags her fingers up his chest, tugging lightly on the tie. “Do you need something or not?”

“I guess I just have a question,” she says, leaning against the rail now. “So. I’ve heard things. Suspected even longer because even if I’m two years younger, I’m about two years smarter.”

He laughs. “What do you want to know?”

“You liked me,” she says. “Back in high school, I think.”

It’s a blow to his lungs, and he can’t find the air to breathe. He knew she’d bring it up at some point, because even if they never acknowledged it, it’s been floating between them, unsaid. He never acted on it because she _was_ practically his own little sister at some point, and she’s Piper’s sister, and it just felt wrong.

“I think so,” he answers. “I don’t know.”

“Explain?”

“You’re Piper’s sister,” he tries.

“I’m Piper’s sister. I’m also your friend.” Annabeth tilts her head, a slight smile pulling at her lips. “What’s the problem then?”

“I–” He blinks. “I don’t know. I guess there isn’t one, really. It just never turned to anything more before I graduated, and now I’m hours away.”

“That leads me to my next question.” She stands again to face him head on. “You’re in college now. I haven’t seen you more than five times since you graduated two years ago. Are those feelings still there?”

“I don’t recall you ever being so upfront,” he teases. He doesn’t need to take time and think about her question though. He already knows the answer. He knows it every single time Piper says her sister’s name, or one of Annabeth’s pictures pops up on his timeline. He likes his best friend’s sister.

It might be more than just a crush.

(Definitely more than a crush.)

“I love you, Annabeth,” he says, “but I don’t want to do anything that might make things different, you know? I grew up with you, and I grew up with Piper, and if something happens, Piper will take your side, and I’ll lose the two people I love most, and–”

“That’s not what I asked,” she says. “I asked if the feelings are still there.”

From the way she’s looking at him, he doesn’t need to answer. “Why are you asking if you already know the answer.”

“Because I want to know if it would still be a good time to kiss you, like I’ve wanted to do for the last two years.”

Percy chokes out a laugh. “Annabeth.”

“You love me, Percy. It’s obvious to see it’s as more than a friend, and it always has been.” She bites at her bottom lip. “Do you know how many people I’ve had tell me that you and I would work well together?”

“I’m assuming a lot.”

“Piper was the number one supporter, surprisingly enough,” she tells him. “And I know you’re on a date with my sister, but she practically shoved me out of the dining room chair to come follow you, so it’s safe to say she wants this too.”

“Piper has issues.”

“Yeah, but you love her, and you love me.”  
  
Percy’s fingers fidget, because even though all of this has been swimming around inside him for years, hearing it from her is something else entirely.

“It’s only weird if you let it be,” she says, and something breaks inside of him.

Annabeth’s his friend too, and she’s a part of his life.  
  
He loves her, so he kisses her.

It feels an awful lot like coming home. Suddenly, nothing else matters except him and her. Annabeth is his best friend’s sister, but she’s also his best friend too, and the person he loves and always has.

He distantly realizes that it’s going to be difficult to explain to her family how he went from being Piper to Annabeth, but right now, he can’t bring himself to care. It’ll be a cute story to tell in the future if this ever turns to anything more. He really hopes it does.

Annabeth is his family, and his best friend, and she is the one he was meant to be with from the start.


	22. Chapter 22

_Character A loses a bet to wear Christmas sweaters every day until Christmas. Character B works at the store._

* * *

The first time Percy sees her, it’s the first of December, and it doesn’t take long for him to regret ever walking in.

“Do you sell ugly clothes here?” he asks the girl sitting at the front.

She blinks at him, looking mildly offended. “We’re not _supposed_ to.”

She’s still looking at him, and he admittedly gets distracted because she’s really pretty. Her hair is flowing and long, and her cheeks are rosy, lips glossy. He really likes the thin white sweater she’s wearing, and the way it compliments her. It takes a moment for it to click in his head that she’s still looking at him, relatively upset.

“ _No_ , I don’t mean the _clothes_ are ugly—” he tries. “I just need an ugly sweater, like yours!”

Her jaw falls open. “Excuse me?”

Percy chokes, and is about ready to sulk out of the store and never return. He’s going to absolutely murder his friends for getting him into this position too, because if it weren’t for them forcing him to wear a different ugly sweater every day until Christmas, then he wouldn’t be stuck here attempting to explain himself to a stranger.

“I mean I just need a sweater!”

“And you threw on the _ugly_ for the fun of it?” she questions, armed crossed in front of her. Her eyes are sharp, and he is vaguely terrified.

“I—” He swallows, his face suddenly feeling too hot. “I need a sweater like yours, but _mine_ has to be ugly. I’m saying _I_ need an ugly sweater. I promise I’m not calling your sweater ugly.”

Her face doesn’t lighten. “And why do you need an ugly sweater?”

Percy whines like a child, even stomping his foot. “Because my friends aren’t actually my friends.”

"Do you always talk like you have no idea what you’re trying to say?”

Percy’s shoulders drop. “It’s for Christmas. I lost a bet and have to wear different ugly sweaters until Christmas.”

There’s a pause, and then a laugh. “It would’ve been a lot easier if you just said _I need an ugly Christmas sweater_ from the start instead of _I need an ugly sweater like yours._ ”

“I’m realizing that now,” he says. He wants to just drop to the floor and die, but she’s smiling now, and he can’t help reciprocating that smile.

He watches as she moves around a few of the racks of clothing and pulls a specific sweater out. It’s red and green with rainbow garland glued over it along with random pom poms all around. It’s definitely ugly, and it’s perfect.

“I’ll take it,” he says, partly because he wants to get out of here and never look back, but also partly because she’s cute and he can’t resist saying yes to please her.

“Glad to hear it,” she says. She checks him out quickly, putting the sweater in a pretty bag, and as she does, she says, “Now that I know you weren’t insulting my fashion sense, you’re always welcome back here to buy the rest of your ugly sweaters. We have plenty.”

It sounds a lot like an invitation to definitely do so.  
  
Percy smiles back, taking the bag from her fingers. “What’s your name then, so I know to make sure I never run into you again out of mortification?”

She laughs, and it’s music to his ears. “I’m Annabeth.”  
  
The second time Percy sees her, it’s a week later.

Snow is falling outside, and when he enters the store, he is immediately overcome with warmth. He shakes the snow off of his coat when a voice calls, “Glad to see you came back.”

Percy turns to the familiar voice and smiles at her kindly when he spots her sorting clothes on the rack. “Had to come back for my healthy dose of embarrassment. It keeps me on my toes.”

She comes around the aisle, and there are two hangers in her hands. Today she has on a knitted blue sweater, a bit oversized, but it looks perfect on her. “I was getting worried I caused you to lose the bet one day in.”

“Me? I’d never give up on a bet.”

“That’s good because I’ve been deciding on some more choices in case you did come back.” Now she holds up the two hangers so he can see them. “We have a light-up Rudolph, or we have the festive llama saying _Feliz Llamadad.”_

He pretends to think. “Rudolph is looking pretty cute, not gonna lie.”

She pouts. “Really? I thought you’d go for the llama.”

Annabeth looks so adorable, pouting there with her hair half down, the top half with two separate pigtails tied up, that he gives in. “I’m more of a marine animal type of guy myself, but the llama will do.”

“No marine animals here,” she says, cheerful, leading him to the checkout counter. There isn’t anyone else in the shop, and it makes him wonder if they get a lot of business. He hopes so, because from what he’s seen, they have some decent clothes there. Also, he thinks she deserves business because she is nice and pretty.

“Is it always this empty?” he wonders out loud.

She follows his gaze around the store, amused. “At six in the morning?”

Percy blinks. It hadn’t even occurred to him that most people don’t get up so early just to make sure they have a new sweater each and every single day.

Annabeth shakes her head at him, taking the payment from him and handing him the bag in exchange. “Should I have a sweater ready to go next time I see you then?”

“You don’t have to if it’s too much trouble.”

“I want to,” she says, “but I do need some form of compensation then.”

“Oh? Is money not typically what you get when you sell something?”

She rolls her eyes. “Your name.”

“I’m Percy.”

“Percy,” she says, feeling the way it rolls of her tongue. He likes hearing his name in her mouth. “I’ll have that sweater waiting.”

That day, Percy leaves with a smile he can’t seem to wipe off.

It’s not until December fifteenth that he does see her again. He’d gone to the store a couple of times since he last saw her, but she hadn’t been working those shifts he supposes, so when he walks in that freezing morning, it’s a pleasant surprise to see her there.

“Percy!” She stands up from behind the counter, but not before pulling a wrapped box from the shelves below her. “It’s about time I saw you again.”

“It’s not my fault you weren’t here when I came,” he teases, stepping towards the counter. “I was getting worried I wouldn’t see you again.”

“I’ll make sure to give you a warning if that’s the case,” she says, winking. She slides a wrapped present across the counter, and he eyes it, confused. “For you.”

“For me?” He grins, fingers gently running over the ribbon around it.

“I told you I’d have something waiting, didn’t I?”  
  
With that, Percy pulls the ribbon off of the box. He has to rip a bit of the wrapping paper to open it, and when he does, he can’t help the laughter that bubbles out of him.

“Do you like it?”  
  
Percy pulls out a black sweater, turning it to face her. It has Nemo embroidered on it wearing a Santa Claus hat, little bits of sequins attached throughout. “Nemo?” he asks, amused.

“You said you liked marine animals. I assumed that included Nemo.”  
“You assumed right.” He traces over the fabric, taking in every detail. “You just had it lying around here?”

“Uh, no.”

Percy looks at her.

“I was shopping for my friends when I saw it, and it was too perfect to pass it up, so I just got it.”

“You paid for it yourself?”

She shrugs. “I didn’t mind.”

“Thank you,” he says earnestly. “Let me pay you back.”

“Absolutely not. This is a present for providing me entertainment this month.”  
“This couldn’t have been cheap,” he says.

“It wasn’t too much.” Annabeth tilts her head at him. “Percy, please. Just let me do this for you.”  
  
“Are you sure?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she says. “Take it. It’s yours. Just whenever you wear it, you have to think of me.”

Percy decides not to tell her he’s been thinking of her, even before she got him the sweater. “I promise.”

He leaves soon after, but he can’t stop feeling like there was something he should’ve done. She went out of her way to get him a sweater she knew he’d love, even when she has no obligations to him, and he felt like he should repay her.

So when he walks back in later that day, wearing the very sweater she got him, a box of donuts in hand, it’s hardly a surprise.

“You’re back early,” she comments lightly, eyes flickering to the box.

"I brought you something.”

“I can see that.”

“It’s to say thank you. For getting me the sweater. It really does mean a lot to me.”  
“I told you that you didn’t have to worry about it,” she says, but she still accepts the box when he thrusts it into her arms.

“I know, but I wanted to do it anyways.”  
  
“Percy… I’d feel bad taking this.”

“Then how about you give me something else in return?”

She glances at him. “Like what?”

“Your number,” he tries.

Annabeth’s eyes light up brighter than the snow outside. “I like you, Percy.”

It makes Percy’s heart flutter, and his lips pull up. “I like you too.”  
  
It’s a wonderful feeling, he decides later that night. He’s at a dinner with his friends, but he can’t stop thinking about her. He wishes she were here, and he barely knows her. He wants to sit next to her and her warm sweaters, or to run his fingers through her soft curls. He wants to get to know her because he just knows that if he does, it could blossom into something beautiful.

They text back and forth for days, but it still takes him a while to build up courage before he’s back on Christmas Eve. He walks through the doors when it’s still dark out, and he lets out a breath of relief when he sees her sitting behind the counter like always. His fist tightens around the small bag in his hand.

“There you are,” she says lightly, but she doesn’t move. “It’s been almost ten days.”

“Were you counting?”

“I was, actually.”

“You must really like me then.”

“I do, but we already went over this.” She stands up now so she can walk around the counter. She looks like she’s going to pick out his last sweater, but he stops her with a hand around her wrist, ears hinting red.

“Actually, I already have a sweater.”

“Oh.” Her hand pulls away from the racks. “What are you doing here then?”

Percy lifts the bag to her sight before he hands it to her. She hesitates, looking at him with suspicion but also humor, but she tugs the stuffing paper out of it when he motions for her to go on.

“I was thinking,” he starts, watching her pull open the bag. “You’ve been helping me with my ugly sweaters all month. Even when you weren’t here, you had stuff set aside for me, and it always made my day, so I figured I could repay the favor.”  
  
Annabeth snorts as she pulls a sweater out of the bag. It matches his, and he looks at her sheepishly when she spreads it out across her hands. It’s a simple _Merry Christmas_ with lights poking through holes in the shirt and just a little too much red and green glitter. “Matching Christmas sweaters?”

“I thought it would be cute,” he confesses.

“It’s something couples do,” she says, a sly grin.

Percy scratches the back of his neck. “I thought _maybe_ we could do that too. The couple thing. That’s why I got the matching sweaters, actually. I was going to suggest we could go out today, and tomorrow, maybe even the day after, and you could come to a Christmas party with me, and meet my friends—”

“Meet your friends?”

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t talk about you all the time.” Percy wrings his hands together, looking down at her. Her eyes gleam, a beautiful sparkling grey. “Annabeth. Would you like to go on a date with me?”

She doesn’t answer him at first. Instead, she unfolds the sweater and tugs it over her head. It’s too big on her, just like every sweater usually is, but it looks adorable on her anyways. He wants to kiss her so badly, but she takes care of that for him when she stands on her toes and pulls his lips to hers.

“I’d love to,” she says against him.  
  
From that day on, the rest of their lives spiral out of control in the best way possible. It’s filled with laughter and love and way too many ugly sweaters, but the life is his, and he’s never been so grateful to have it.


	23. Chapter 23

_Character A owns a toy store, Character B needs a toy_

* * *

Annabeth’s stares up at the toy store’s sign that appears to be falling apart before her eyes. It gives her an eerie feeling, looking up at a sign with glowing letters that are crooked and dull.

“Mommy?”

She glances down at her daughter beside her, who is tugging on the sleeve of her sweater. “Yes, baby?”

The three-year-old slides her hand into her mother’s, and Annabeth holds onto the tiny fingers tightly. “Can we get toys now?”

Annabeth smiles gently, tugging her daughter along lightly. The doors to the store creak open, a small bell chiming overhead. The store seems to be empty save for an old couple wandering the aisles with a cart that is peeling grey paint.

She stands in place as she looks around, entirely unsure of where to start. Annabeth hadn’t wanted to come here to begin with, much preferring to stick to more known stores like _Target,_ but Sophia has gained much more insight to the world and began pointing out the store each time they passed by. When she’d begged to stop at a real toy store so she could pick out a new toy, Annabeth hadn’t known how to say no.

“Go on,” Annabeth encourages softly, letting go of her hand. Sophia wastes no time, immediately beginning to run as fast as her tiny legs will let her, which isn’t very fast at all. It helps Annabeth a lot, actually, because it’s already becoming much harder to chase after her, even only at three months pregnant.

Annabeth watches fondly as her daughter is fascinated by the wall of Barbies they have. They’re all basic enough in her opinion, and cheap enough for her to afford at least two of them, so Annabeth lets her daughter run her fingers over the boxes, cooing at each and every one.

“Pick two, baby,” Annabeth tells her, looking around the rest of the shop. Even the inside doesn’t appear to be in great shape. The lighting is rather dim, and it’s incredibly echoey – she can hear each footstep resonate, and her daughter’s excited chatters are loud in the empty vicinity.

Annabeth leans against the aisle as she watches, her hand moving up unconsciously to rest against her stomach. She tries not to think too much of it, but it’s gotten worse now, knowing that she’s alone, and going to be raising two kids on her own. She doesn’t know how she got into this position, but it’s too late to do anything except keep moving.

“Is there anything I can help you with?”

She glances to her right, startled, where there is a man looking at her kindly. He has a plain black t-shirt on that shows his arms that her eyes linger on just a bit longer than intended. She looks back to his face where he has a gentle smile on. His nametag reads, _Percy._

“We’re just looking,” she replies, a soft grin back to him.

“Anything in particular?”

Annabeth’s eyes dart down to the four boxes of Barbies her daughter has pulled off the shelves.

“I’ll take a wild guess and say Barbies?” Percy asks.  
  
“It seems so,” Annabeth says, laughing.

“Well, I’m afraid this is all we have on that then,” he says, moving towards Annabeth’s side. “We aren’t the most advanced toy store there is,” he says more quietly, for Annabeth to hear. “But from the look on your face, you already know that.”

She blinks, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. Had she been that transparent? “It’s… fine.”

He laughs sweetly. “I know it’s practically falling apart. Sometimes I have to close by myself, and I get scared one of these dolls are actually cursed and going to kill me in my sleep.”

“Like Annabelle?”

“Exactly,” he says, giving her daughter a humored look when she holds up a fifth doll to Annabeth’s sight. “This is your daughter?”

She’s a bit surprised at how chatty the store worker is. He seems too polite to be working in such a rundown place, and it almost makes her feel bad.

“She is,” Annabeth answers after a short pause. “She’s only three, but she’s expensive.”

“I know what you mean. I have a daughter at home too, and I never knew how expensive kids were before I had her. It feels like they’re demanding a new toy every two seconds.”

A sixth toy is shoved into Annabeth’s hands by her daughter, and she waves it in front of him. “You mean like this?”

“Seems about right,” he replies, laughing. “Are you shopping for any special occasions?”

She shakes her head, biting her lower lip. “She just wanted to come look around, and I ran out of ways to tell her no.”

“It’s always hard to say no,” he agrees. Annabeth looks at him again and catches his bright green eyes. It’s the first true look she gets of him, and she has to admit she’s not disappointed with what she sees.

“So when are you due?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re pregnant,” he comments. When she looks at him questioningly, and a bit daringly, he smiles. “You keep touching your stomach.”

She drops her hand and chuckles. “I didn’t even realize.”

“My wife used to do that all the time,” he says. The word _wife_ makes something in her drop, but she doesn’t quite know why. She hadn’t even realized how much she liked talking to him until then. “I’m sure your husband has picked up on little quirks like that.”

“Oh, there’s no husband,” she starts, laughing lightly. “Divorced was finalized a few weeks before I found out I was pregnant.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be. I think it’s cute that you notice stuff like that about your wife.”

“It would be cuter if we were still together,” he says.

Annabeth nods, lips tugging upwards. “So we both know the pains of divorce and fighting for custody.”

“And the pains of sleeping alone,” he adds. “It’s a different feeling, I’ll admit.”

“Try having a baby on the way and no husband,” she says. “It’s that icy type of fear – the one that freezes you over because you have no idea what you’re doing.”

“Yeah, but you seem like you’ll be okay.”

He’s looking at her with such warmth and kindness, and it feels weird to say, but this might be the most comfortable she’s felt in months. They fall into a silence, and she lets herself just take in his presence – it’s familiar in an unfamiliar way. She doesn’t know if it’s just having someone else close to her, or feeling protected, but she doesn’t care because she feels safe with him by her side.

“I want these,” her daughter says, placing a last box by her feet. It makes Annabeth feel a bit lightheaded because she knows there’s no way she’ll be able to afford all of those, and this trip is going to end with a tantrum.

"I said two,” Annabeth reminds her. “Pick two and put the rest back.”

“But I want them!”

Annabeth sighs, scrunching her nose at the feeling of an oncoming headache. “Mommy can’t buy all of them.”

“Why not?” she asks accusingly.  
  
“These are expensive, baby.”

“But you go to work all the time for money!”

It makes Annabeth’s heart sore, because there’s no way for her to explain that the money she makes from work goes towards everything else. She’s barely making the weekly payments on her apartment, or the water and electricity bills, and she just can’t _afford_ everything her daughter wants. But she can see the tears brimming in Sophie’s eyes, and suddenly she wants to cry too because she’s doing everything she can, and it’s still not enough, and it won’t be in six months either when she suddenly has another child to take care of.

“Put them back, Sophie.”

She whines.

“Please put some of them back, and maybe Santa Claus can bring you more in a few weeks.”

Sophia doesn’t budge, and Annabeth knows it’s going to take herself putting them back on the shelves. Percy respectfully wanders off back into the store somewhere out of sight as Annabeth begins to shove them back on the shelf. She lets Sophia hold on tightly onto two of them as she begins crying and is forced to pick her up and carry her over to pay.

Annabeth waits by the counter for a good few minutes before Percy reappears. He’s pushing a cart suspiciously in front of him that he sets by the counter.

“These are the best toys we have!” he tells Sophia, coaxing them from her hands so he can scan them. “You did a good job choosing.”

“I wanted more,” she whimpers as Annabeth’s hand slides up and down her back soothingly.

“I know, but you have to leave some for Santa Claus to get you,” he whispers, handing the toys back to her after it’s scanned. “You’re a good girl, so I bet you’re going to get a ton of presents from him this year!”

Annabeth shoots him a dirty look, and it makes his eyes mirthful.

“That’ll be twenty-five dollars and forty-nine cents.”

She hands him a card from her back pocket, setting Sophia down. Her daughter seems to be in a slightly better mood by now, but she still wraps herself around her mother’s leg. She takes the card back, about to turn around and leave, but his hand wraps gently around her wrist.

“Is it alright if I walk you to your car?”

“May I ask what for?”

He glances to the shopping cart he placed by the counter, and she has a vague feeling of what’s in there.

“I’m compelled to say no,” she tells him, eyeing the cart.

“This place is closing in two months anyways, and it’ll all go to waste,” he tells her quietly. “Let me do this.”

“If there are five dolls in that cart, I swear to god.”

“There’s six, actually.”

She glares at him.

“You can save them as Christmas presents for her,” he says. “You have another baby on the way, and I can tell you’re struggling. I’m not trying to judge because believe me when I say I’ve been there, so let me help.”

She feels bad taking stuff from him that could easily add up to more than one-hundred dollars, but she also knows that even if Christmas is weeks away, she’s not going to be able to do much on her own. She has to figure out how to afford things for a newborn that are more necessary than a few Barbie’s that’ll be forgotten quickly enough anyways, but it breaks her heart thinking of Sophia waking up to a nearly bare Christmas tree, so she says, “Okay.”

He shoots her a grin, coming around the counter to grab the cart. He helps stuff them into the trunk of her car as Annabeth straps Sophia into her car seat. She turns the car on before stepping outside to speak to him alone.

“Are you sure you’re okay giving these to me?”

“Of course I am,” he says. “It would be sitting there for months otherwise.”

“Then thank you,” she says earnestly. “It means a lot.”

“Don’t worry about it. I wanted to do it.”

“Yeah, why is that?” she asks, smirking now. “I didn’t see you doing this for the old couple walking around.”

“You’re a lot cuter than the old couple,” he admits, fingers toying with the handle of the cart.

“So now I’m cute?”

“I’ve always had a thing for pregnant women,” he says.

Annabeth slaps his arm playfully. “So you actually do this for all the pregnant women?”

He winks. “Only the cute ones.”

“You don’t even know my name.”

"I was hoping you’d let me know that.”

She gives him a sly look. “Annabeth.”

“Now that I know your name, Annabeth, I was wondering if you’d like to go out to dinner.”

"Dinner?”

“Or we could take our girls to a toy store and let them run wild,” he suggests, “but I think both of our bank accounts would be wiped in that case.”

“Dinner sounds nice,” she agrees. He gives her his phone number, and for a moment, she imagines that life is perfect. She doesn’t know if it’s because she really does like him or because she’s been alone for what feels like forever, but she can see a future. They are together in a home, three girls around a fireplace, unwrapping toys, and Percy is sitting by her side, her wrapped in his arms. He places a kiss to her forehead, and she feels at home. It’s a fleeting image, but it makes her long.

She learns four years later on the anniversary of when they first met that maybe she really did see a glimpse of her future. There are three girls curled up on the couch, and they all love each other so much. Instead of unwrapping presents though, they are watching a Disney movie. Annabeth watches the kids with a smile on her face from the doorframe, turning her head up when she feels him slide his hands over her swollen stomach (courtesy of Percy). He gives her a sweet kiss.

She’s in love in a way she never thought possible, her heart is full, and everything is perfect.


	24. Chapter 24

_Character A doesn't feel the Christmas spirit, but Character B, who live above them, keeps playing Christmas carols really loud_

* * *

Annabeth has never been one to thoroughly enjoy the holidays. She doesn’t necessarily have anything against them, but they’re just not for her. They never have been, for as long as she can remember.

She didn’t get any presents when she was little. Her family did the bare minimum for Christmas. There might have been a tree with the blandest decorations, but that was it. So she grew up with a rather distasteful opinion towards Christmas too. To be fair, it’s more to do with her family than the actual holiday itself, but there’s an association, and now she can’t stand either.

That’s why she decided to move away from California as fast as possible. She graduated high school and booked it, not looking back since. And it was difficult surviving in New York City without any financial support, especially as a college student, but she managed. She worked hard and found a decent apartment.

Or she had _thought_ she found a decent apartment, but there’s ear-shattering Christmas carols playing above her head that cause her to rethink that particular detail.

“You’re kidding me,” she mutters as another starts to play. It’s not even muffled – that’s how loud the music is, and she genuinely doesn’t understand how another person can be so oblivious.

She tries to brush it off for the better part of an hour, assuming that someone else would ask them to shut up, but nothing happens. If anything, it gets worse because the Christmas carols get louder and more unbearable.

An hour finally passes and her willpower fades.

Annabeth tugs on a jacket and slides her feet into the first shoes she sees. She’s vaguely aware of moving around with much more aggression than the situation calls for, but now the person above her seems to have started singing along, and she thinks that violence is the only language this person understands.

It only takes a few seconds of knocking at their door before it swings open. The person she now knows is a guy has a smile on his face that quickly falls when he takes in her own face.

“Hey,” he starts, eyes roaming her face. “Are you okay?”

“Actually, I’m not,” she says. “I think my brain may be hemorrhaging.”

She can see his face morph into confusion. His green eyes actually look a bit concerned for her as he scratches his neck. “What do you mean?”

“Your music is so loud it’s making my brain bleed,” she snaps. “Can you just, you know, have some consideration for those around you and turn it down?”

“My music is too loud?”

“It’s giving _me_ a headache, so I don’t know how you haven’t gone deaf yet.”

“But… they’re Christmas carols.”

“Yeah, I was able to hear that. Because they were loud.” 

“You don’t like Christmas carols?” He asks it with such passion that she thinks he’ll be seriously offended if she says no.

“I think Christmas carols are a disgrace to humanity.”

He actually gasps, a hand over his heart, but there’s a subtle grin on his face that lets her know he’s only messing with her. “I am so sorry for you.”

Annabeth’s jaw drops slightly. “Sorry for _me?_ I’m sorry that _you_ have horrible music taste.”

He holds his hands up in mock surrender. “You don’t even know me, so how could you possibly know I have bad music taste?”

“I’ve been listening to you blast music for an hour, so trust me when I saw I know.”

He laughs. “Come on, you have to at least give me a chance to prove you wrong.”

“Prove me wrong?”

“To show you I have _amazing_ music taste, and that Christmas carols are the best things to exist.”

She watches as his eyes trace over her, and she can practically sense the approval in his eyes. It makes her heat up just a little bit, and she crosses her arms over herself. “How do you plan on proving that to me?”

“You could come in and I will give you a three hour long monologue about the history of carols and their importance to the Christmas culture.”

She blinks.

“Or you could come in and help me make a gingerbread house while singing Christmas carols with me,” he suggests.

“You’re inviting a stranger into your apartment? What if I were a serial killer?”

“Jokes on you because I don’t have any cereal in my apartment.”

It takes her a moment to get the joke before she snorts at its pure lameness.

“At least let me make up for destroying your brain,” he says, opening the door wider.

“I still don’t know your name.”

“I’m Percy,” he says as though it makes up for everything else.

He’s funny, she decides. “Annabeth.”

He lifts the side of his lips in a lopsided smile. He doesn’t say anything else, simply stepping aside to let her in. She can’t believe she’s actually considering walking into a stranger’s apartment, but then she remembers that he was blasting Christmas carols, so how dangerous could he really be?

She walks inside and the music seems to increase tenfold. He goes to lower the volume from his phone, and it offers immediate relief as the pounding in her eardrums stop.

“Is that better?” he asks.

“The volume is better,” she says, “but the music is still abhorrent.”

“You take that back.”

Annabeth laughs softly as she joins him at the counter. There’s a gingerbread house out and in complete shambles. There is also piped frosting, and it gives her the impression that this is not his first attempt at this.

She looks up at him and finds his eyes already on her. It’s not in a rude way — he seems to be more intrigued by her than anything, and she doesn’t blame him. They’ve lived right next to each other, yet they’ve never met before. She’s just as fascinated by him and his distasteful melodies.

“You wouldn’t happen to be good at gingerbread houses, would you?” he asks, hopeful.

“Actually, I happen to be a competitive gingerbread house maker.”

“Really?”

“I’m an architect,” she tells him, twisting the plate with the house on them. “And I make a _mean_ gingerbread house.”

“Please help me.”

“Why do you even need to make this?”

“I was bored because all my friends went home for Christmas, so I figured why not make a gingerbread house except I can’t get the sides of the house to stick for shit.”

“Enough said.” With that, Annabeth ties her hair up in an impromptu bun, grabbing the frosting from the counter. She truly did not come up to his apartment with any intention other than to make him feel pain for the suffering he’s caused, but then he presented her with this challenge, and she just couldn’t resist.

She certainly didn’t intent on _liking_ it in his apartment either. He’s super kind she learns quickly. He offers her a helping hand and complements her every move, and he’s generally a very inclusive person. He asks her questions about herself and seems to be genuinely interested in her answers. It’s subtle, but in the back of her mind she thinks that she _really_ likes him.

It’s mortifying that it happens in the span of one night, but even the three hours spent with them attempting to piece together a masterpiece (and baking more pieces at Annabeth’s request so that they can recreate a mansion) she finds herself laughing more than she has in months.

“I can’t believe you’re actually this good at making gingerbread houses,” he comments, leaning in close as she pipes an individual icicle onto the roof of it.

“I’m not sure what you expected from an architect.”

“Yeah, but… the person who just happens to come so they can murder me is exactly who I needed. You know what they call that?”

“Coincidence?”

“A Christmas miracle!”

She rolls her eyes, setting the icing down. “I’m only here for the decorating.”

“And because I need to show you that Christmas music is a blessing,” he reminds her.  
  
“It’s not possible.”

“It is, actually, because while you’ve been decorating, you’ve also been doing this little dance.

She freezes, just now realizing what she was doing. “I have _not._ ”

"You have,” he says. “It’s cute.”

“I would simply never dance to Christmas music because I hate Christmas.”

“What reason could you possibly have for hating Christmas?”

“I never got to put the star on top of the tree.”

“Is that it?” Percy rolls his eyes. “You can put the star on top of my tree.”

Annabeth’s heart immediately jumps up, and she can’t stop the smile that spreads across her face. It’s so silly, putting a star on top of the tree, but it’s made her so excited for some reason.

“Do you want to?”

“It’s okay,” she says, keeping her voice steady.  
  
He smiles softly, grabbing her hand and dragging her away from the kitchen counter. His tree is small in the corner of the living room, and it’s mostly decorated. There is a box of ornaments sitting on a table besides him that lets her know he just hasn’t gotten the chance to finish decorating, and the star is beside it. He picks it up and hands it to her, an amused look on his face.

“Here,” he says.

She crosses her arms. “I’m not doing it if you’re going to laugh at me.”

“I’m not laughing at you!” he assures.

“You’re laughing right now.”

“Because it’s _adorable._ Come on. Please?”

She gives him a last look before setting the star on top of the tree. It’s a bit taller than her so she has to stand on her toes and lean over it, and he steadies her with a hand on her waist. She takes a step back to look at it. It’s a bit crooked, but as she goes to fix it, he stops her.

“Leave it. It’s perfect.”

“It’s crooked.”

“That’s the point of Christmas! It doesn’t need to be perfect. It’s supposed to be warm and fun and leave you with that fuzzy feeling.”

Annabeth definitely feels that fuzzy feeling, but it’s not from the tree. It’s from the look he’s giving her that makes her face blush.

“You’re not going anywhere for Christmas, are you?”

She glances at him. “No. Why?”

“I just assumed because you said your family wasn’t the best. But I don’t think you should be alone for Christmas.”

“You’re alone for Christmas,” she points out.

“And I was trying to blast music to forget that little fact. It wasn’t working very well, but now you’re here!”  
  
She smirks.

“I think you should come over tomorrow so that neither of us have to be alone on Christmas.”

“I don’t want to intrude, Percy.”

“You’ve been here for hours now, and I’ve loved every second of it.” He elbows her lightly. “Come on. We can even make another gingerbread house.”

“I do love making gingerbread houses,” she says with a smile morphing into her face.

“Also I kind of like you.”

“Even if I came here with the intention of yelling at you?”

“To be fair, you did yell at me. I just thought you were cute and invited you in anyways, and you came in so you must also think I’m cute.”

“I think there might be a flaw in your logic there.”

“But am I wrong?”

She doesn’t answer because he’s not wrong. He’s sweeter than frosting, and he’s looking at her with such adoration that she really doesn’t want to leave and be alone on Christmas. Now she doesn’t have to.

“I’ll stay,” she playfully concedes, “if you _really_ want me to.”

“I do.”

“But only on two conditions,” she says.

“And what are those conditions?”

“One, you have to put on some _good_ Christmas music.”  
  
“What do you _mean_ good Christmas music!”

“And two,” she starts, laughing at his bewildered expression, “Kiss me.”

That gets him to laugh, throwing his head back. “A kiss?”

“A kiss,” she confirms. “After all, you think I’m ‘cute.’”

His fingers curl around her waist. “You’re very cute. My cute neighbor.”

“And if you kiss me, then… maybe it can be more than just a cute neighbor.”

She knows she’s pushing her luck, but she’s always been good at reading people, and she can read him. She knows he feels the same thing she is. His eyes burn bright.

“If you say so,” he whispers, pulling her in and kissing her hard. It takes her breath away, and she wonders how she’s missed someone right in front of her.

Hours earlier, she’d been upset that he was playing music so loud, but now…

She’d never tell him, but she thinks she might like Christmas carols.


	25. Chapter 25

_Character A has a wish, and Character B makes it come true_

* * *

It’s a fleeting moment when he hears her for the first time. A mere whisper in the dark of a room when there is no one but them. It’s quiet in their bed, Annabeth wrapped in his arms in his attempt to protect her from the outside world, and he almost thinks it’s his imagination.

“Do you have a wish?”

Percy’s mind is ripped from far away back to this moment. His fingers brush up and down her spine, tracing the smooth skin, each individual curve of bone, and he thinks of a response. It takes a moment of silence before he can properly speak. “A wish?”  
  
Annabeth nods and presses a light kiss to his collarbone. “A wish. Just something you wish you could do?”  
  
“A Christmas wish?” He laughs a little.

“Something like that,” she agrees.

He shifts in his position on the bed, the creaking loud in the silence of the room. “Do you?”

“I do, actually.”

It surprises him because he’s never known her to have wishes. Annabeth has always been a bit headstrong, and that’s one of the things he fell in love with. She takes what she wants, so to think that there’s something she wants but doesn’t have feels… different.

“What’s your Christmas wish?” he asks teasingly, brushing his lips along the curve of her ears.

“I’m not going to tell you if you’re just going to make fun of me,” she pouts.

“Come on,” he prompts, “tell me.”

“I want one day to live my life.”

“You always live your life,” he tells her. “It’s what we do.”

She makes a sound of disagreement. “We survive, but it’s the same thing every day. We wake up, and we study, and come home to each other. I love it, but I want something different. Just one day where we are just _with_ each other, and the rest of the world can be forgotten.”  
  
“So you want a day that we can spend together, not a care in the world? To forget the world?”

“Doesn’t it sound amazing?”

“It does,” he agrees. “I’m glad you included me in your wish.”

“You’re always included in my wishes,” she says. “You’re a part of my life, and I love you.”  
  
It makes him smile, hearing those words from her. “Then I don’t see why we can’t make your wish come true.”

She shrugs. “It’s not easy to just get up and leave everything, even if it’s for a day. There’s always going to be someone or something that needs us.”

“But that’s the point of your wish, isn’t it? To forget everything and just _breathe._ ”

“I suppose.”

They fall back into silence for a moment, and he doesn’t mind. It gives him a chance to think of her wish. He wants to do it for her, because she’s Annabeth, and she deserves it. He’s determined to do it too, so he asks, “What would forgetting the world mean? What exactly do you want to do?”

She breathes, and a smile forms on her face. “Everything.”

“Everything?”

“I want to go ice skating and walk around Times Square. I want to look at the Christmas lights and play in the snow. I want to make dumb decisions, maybe even get married on a whim—”

Percy laughs at that.

“I want the world.”

“Then that’s what you’ll get,” he says. He turns so that he can hover over her and capture her lips with his. It’s slow and sweet, like they have all the time the universe has to offer. “I promise.”

And he really does promise.

He wants to plan a day to do it, but he quickly learns it defeats the purpose. It adds onto the pile of things to do and worry about. He thinks that she forgets what she said, and he doesn’t blame her. It was mindless babbles in the darkest hours of the night. It was a sharing of her deepest dreams, and if he had been her, he wouldn’t have actually expected it.

That’s what made Christmas morning so much more special.

It starts with stolen kisses in the early hours of the morning. It’s a white Christmas, snow falling from the sky. Light filters in through the blinds, covering her body in brightness, and it somehow makes her impossibly more beautiful.

“Good morning, princess,” he whispers into her ear before continuing to place kisses all around her face.

She stretches her legs and arms, smiling with her eyes closed as his lips trace her jaw.

“Are you awake?”

“I might be,” she says.

“I need you to wake up for me.”

“It’s too early,” she complains. “It’s Christmas. You’re supposed to let me sleep in.”

“Not when we have a whole day of plans ahead of us.”

One eye blinks open at that. “I didn’t know we had plans?”

He gives her a knowing grin. “Merry Christmas.”

He keeps it a secret from her until they get to the ice skating rink. It’s not until they’re inside that she rolls her eyes fondly, and she understands his plan.

“My wish?”

“You said you wanted a day for us, so that’s what you’re going to get.”

They laugh together as they struggle to get the skates on. Her eyes are on the laces and his are on her. Slowly, he falls deeper in love, and the box in his pocket burns at the contact.

As they slide onto the ice, Percy nearly busts his tailbone, and Annabeth laughs at him. They circle the rink slowly, Percy practically hugging the wall, until they get the hang of it. Percy and Annabeth are hand in hand, speeding past the people around them, and Annabeth’s gleeful laugh is a melody in his ears. Her hair flies past her in the wind, a mess of tangles and knots, and he has to resist smoothing it down.

Percy turns his feet in to come to a slow stop, and he swings Annabeth around to stand in front of him. They’re along the edge of the ice when he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close. She leans against his chest and lets him press a kiss to her forehead.

“I love you,” he whispers.

“Not as much as I love you.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Mh-hm.”

And _god,_ this is the woman he is meant to marry. He can hardly wait.

Hours fly by, and she thinks that this is their day. She’s content with it, he can tell, but she is the love of his life and deserves to much more. He practically has to pull her away from the ice, and she resists at first until she takes one look at his face, a promise of what is yet to come.

It doesn’t take long for them to make their way to Times Square. They take in the bustling streets filled with blinding lights. They walk and walk until the sun begins to set, intertwined hands swinging between them. It’s icy outside, so she’s curled in his side as they walk. Percy is warm, but for more than just the contact. He feels heat racing through him because time is ticking, and it’s only so long before he bends down on one knee. He feels warmth for this impossible love they’ve created – a love he’d die for.

They find their way to Central Park. There is a relatively fresh coat of snow, and he takes them to a more secluded area, away from the wandering families. They leave fresh footprints in the white snow, and the box holding the ring is unable to be ignored.

“Are we going to have a snowball fight?” Annabeth asks playfully. “I’ll kick your ass.”

“I know you would which is why I do not want to have a snowball fight.”

“Wimp.”  
  
“Simp,” he corrects.

“You’re both, actually.”

Percy pushes her shoulder softly. “Didn’t you say you wanted to also get married today?”

“Yeah, but that would mean you actually have to propose. Do you plan on proposing?”

She’s not looking at him, so he can tell she isn’t being serious. It pinpoints exactly what’s about to happen though, so he takes a moment to compose himself so that his voice doesn’t waver and ruin the surprise.

Thankfully, she moves off from that conversation as she turns back to him. “Can we make snow angels at least?”

He laughs lightly. “I mean, the snow would soak through your clothes, but go for it.”

“You have to do it with me,” she complains.

“Babe, we’re going to get sick if we lay in the snow, and people are going to think we’re insane.”

“You said you’d lay with me and forget the world,” she accuses.

He shakes his head with a subtle smile, but he gets to the ground with her. She leans back, and he does too, but they don’t make snow angels. Instead, he holds his arm out and lets her rest her head against his shoulder.

“We’re going to get hypothermia,” he tells her.

“At least we can do it together. It’ll be a fun bonding experience.”

“Nothing brings two people together like lost limbs.”

“You get me,” she says, a hand over her heart. She rubs her face against him as she begins to shiver.

“Cold already?”

“No,” she lies, snuggling closer to him.

“So you’re not shivering?”

“Not a chance.”

“You’re just shaking because you’re excited you know I’m going to propose today?”

She snorts. “Sure.”

“I’m serious. You don’t believe me?”  
  
“Should I?”

“You said that today you wanted to go ice skating, walk around Times Square, and look at pretty Christmas light, all of which we did. The only thing left is getting married.”  
  
“Getting married,” she says, laughing. “I didn’t say a proposal.”

“We can do both,” he suggests.

“I would love that.” She’s not looking at him, still staring up at the dark sky. There are no stars to be seen, but Percy doesn’t mind because the only stars he needs are in her eyes.

Percy nudges her up, and she looks around confused.

“What are you doing?”

It’s then that he shoves his hand into his pocket, fingers wrapping around the box. He pulls it out slowly, and her entire face changes.

“Percy.”  
  
“Yes, love?”

“What is that?”

“I already told you.”

She presses her lips together to try and smother the smile that’s forming, but it’s too late because her lips are already turning upwards. He moves so that he’s facing her, and then gets down on one knee, and now the smile is taking over both of their faces.

“Annabeth…”

“ _Percy._ ”

“I love you so much,” he starts, “and today has been one of the best days of my life. Every moment I’m with you, I’m able to forget the world. I want every day to be like this – I want the rest of our lives to be like this. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

She laughs, teary eyed, and he opens the box.

“Annabeth Chase… Will you marry me?”

Tears fall from her eyes as she throws her head back and laughs, and then she’s nodding her head and pulling him in for a kiss. Against him, she says, “I’d love to.”

So he slides the ring onto her finger, and it fits perfectly. It is a symbol of their love. They have a love so strong and so powerful, and they were made for each other. They are each other’s halves, and it was always meant to be like this.

They are Percy and Annabeth, together as one.

He kisses her with everything he has because she deserves the world. He wants to give her himself, his mind, body, soul, because it’s always been the two of them and nothing else.

This moment is as ephemeral as the day she first told him about her wish. She wanted to forget the world, and he wanted to give her just that. Until this moment, he thought he did forget the world to just be with her, but now as he kisses the love of his life, he isn’t so sure that it’s true.

Annabeth Chase is his world, and she always will be. Percy can forget everything else, but Annabeth is not a person he can simply forget.

She is in his heart, burned into his mind, and she is his forevermore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u made it through all, let me know which was your favorite! (also follow me on Tumblr @annabethy)

**Author's Note:**

> if you're interested, I'm annabethy on Tumblr!


End file.
